Geek Magnet
by jaspersonlyone770
Summary: "Thanks." I mouthed at him. He smirked in response and something danced in my belly, "No big." My body heat had reduced to sub-nuclear levels. Okay, so there was one thing I knew about him. I owed him one, big fat favor. AH, JXB
1. The Hero Jasper Whitlock

**Hello, everyone! This is my new story, which I will TRY to finish, but it will help if you guys review. Now, I don't know if any of you have read this book, but it is great! I thought I wouldn't like the story, due to the stereotypical teenage brain, but Kieran Scott actually made it worth wild, especially the characters. And I thought, 'why not? It's fanfiction, right?' so I started to remake Geek Magnet into my own words and characters.**

**Geek Magnet is very much Kieran's!**

**Bella**

Okay, maybe I was dizzy with power…or just stupid.

Isn't the beginning of your junior year supposed to be great and fun and happy? Well, not mine. It was hard and crappy and just a big fat spit-ball in my life. I actually loved the beginning though, so lemme take you back. The beginning of senior year for me. Great, just more gossip and bad food, but not for me, I was dizzy with power, but can you blame me? I, Bella Swan, was the stage manager for _Grease_ at Fork High School!

If that's not power worthy, then I don't know what is.

I was the woman in charge, the girl who called the shots, and I wasn't in the mood for any bullshit. So when I walked into the auditorium, I plastered a blank expression on my face and took a long deep breath. The smell of apple bubble gun, dust particles, and the moldy stage curtain's aromas bounced all over my nose. I hated to admit that I loved the smell.

It showed what I loved and why I was here.

And I wasn't going to let anyone down.

I made my way to the stage, standing right under the bright spotlight.

Musical season was here, finally here. Though I would never admit of how I could sing or the love of adrenalin when I danced, I was still the head of it all. Basically, it was magic. I clutched my clipboard to my chest, checking off all of the students present.

_Alec Harold…Rosalie Hale…Kate Shimmer…_

"Bella! Bella!"

So much for my moment.

My shoulders physically slumped as I turned to peer at my next door neighbor and eternal stalker, Ben Procowski rushing towards me. I cringed mentally as he scooted to a stop, right next to me in the suddenly tiny spotlight, "Bella! Bella! Bella!" His T-shirt was now ridden up, exposing his pale, wide stomach. His jet black hair was now plastered to his face with sweat and he huffed loudly to catch his breath. I sighed at myself. I shouldn't have left myself out in the open like that.

"How cool is this? I'm gonna have a solo, Bella! A solo! _Me!_ Can you believe it?" He crowed loudly, his green eyes excited and vivid. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Anything could make Ben happy and sometimes I was happy that one of those things was me.

Then I frowned when I glanced at his winking stomach. I pointed down, flushing in embarrassment when I felt some eyes burning into my body, "Um, Ben…your shirt."

He glanced down then smiled bashfully before yanking down his navy shirt, "Thanks, Bella. Anyways, I got you something."

I cringed physically this time. _Please not another bug, please not another bug, please not another bug_, "What?"

He reached into his backpack and came up with a small, half-smashed cupcake, "It's to celebrate your first day."

I blushed again. I was touched. I knew it took a lot of guts for Ben to actually bring me something edible. With his sugar addiction and all that. I knew from refraining form eating it, took a colossal amount of effort, "Thanks, Ben."

"She doesn't need that right now." Another pale hand reached out and snatched it from my grasp. I huffed in slight annoyance. Peter Dolverman, my assistant manager, had stepped in for my health. Like always. Since Peter was such a health nut he refused anything that contained sugar. His dark brown hair was spiky on top of his head and his huge rimmed glasses kept sliding down his narrow nose, "That type of sugar will just slow you down. Or maybe some sort of crash…and you don't wanna crash, do ya, Bella, do ya?" His big brown eyes got impossibly wider and focused solely on mine while I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. Ben was staring at me the exactly same way. If I took the cupcake, I knew I would crush Peter and if I didn't I would crush Ben.

My heart squeezed. _Why_ me_?_

"Um," I glanced at the two, frowning, "Ya know what? I'm gonna save it for later, okay?" I smiled at them as their faces softened. I took the treat from Peter and smiled at Ben.

"But you _are_ gonna eat it, right, Bella?" Ben confirmed, his cheeks blotchy red.

I nodded while Peter butted in again, "But not _right now_, right, Bella?"

"Of course not."

"You can't tell her when to eat, Dolverman." Ben frowned.

Peter snapped right back, "Do you know how much sugar is in that thing? You're basically giving her poison!"

I blushed and ducked my head; they were making a scene.

"Um, guys, I'm gonna go help with the dressing rooms, be back!" I called behind my shoulder as I disappeared behind the curtain.

"I can take care of that for you, Bella!" Peter yelled behind me.

I didn't answer and headed towards the back.

Deep breaths, Bella. Everything's fine. It's your first day; just make the best of—

A chill ran down my spine.

Oh. Shit.

I was not alone. I could feel it. And I knew exactly who was watching me. I had to get to safety, like, now. I turned on my heel, but slammed into a hard, yet soft chest. Mike "Hands-On" Newton.

His white-blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was drinking his usual chocolate milk that created a fake mustache over his real, pathetic excuse for one. His dark gray eyes ran over my body with a common vengeance before stopping on my breasts.

"Well, hello, Isabella." He licked his vaguely crooked teeth, "You're mighty…fetching this afternoon." He slurped on his sweet beverage, his Adam's apple bobbing over that blonde chest hair puffing from his V-neck shirt. I took a quick step back, trying to figure a way around him, which was nearly impossible with his skinny, long legs and track team record of three years, "Congrats on making stage manager." He told my left boob.

I tried to resist the urge from rolling my eyes and kneeing him right in the nether regions, but tried to get around him instead. Like he would ever let that happen, "Thanks, Mike."

He blocked my bath, of course and smirked, "Why the rush? I mean, look. You. dark. _Alone_. Don't you think the universe is telling us something?" His fishy eyes twinkled and I flinched when his cool fingers wrapped around my upper arm, hard. It was starting to become hard to breathe.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? And why couldn't I bring myself to actually say that to him? Alice Cullen would've done it. She would've told him to back the fuck off then slapped him right across the face for a good measure. But me? No, I was a good girl with straight A's. Ask anyone at Forks High School and they'll tell you just that. I was incapable of hurting people. I think the last time I killed a fly, I was six and then I cried after burying it.

Such a wimp.

"Mike? I really have to get the table read started. So…why don't you start the sound system up, make sure its running while I talk to the others? 'Kay?" I offered a smile and shook off his tight grip, trying not to barf.

His large grin widened, "Really know how to crack the whip, dont'cha, Bella-rina, well, don't worry; I like it."

Ew.

"I have to go." I faked a left, then dodged right and somehow got around him. Maybe someone could save me. Please let Mr. Aro be there so we can start rehearsal or maybe Kate could save me.

Anything.

I was literally begging for it.

I made it out to the open light, where everyone was stretching, chatting, and laughing. I was almost there…just need—

"So, Bella-rina, when are you gonna stop playing games and actually go out with me?" Mike asked from behind me. I froze on spot as all of the stares landed on me and him. I blushed scarlet. My head started to ring.

"What?" Peter blurted, his eyes wide and accusing.

"Um…" I tried to say something, but my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

"You're gonna go out with _him_?" Ben's face fell and his thick shoulders slumped. A few people laughed and others whispered. I wanted to scream.

Welcome to my life.

The life of a Geek Magnet.

Char had continuously called it luck for me, that at least _someone_ was crushing on me, but I called it a curse. For years now, teenage, awkward, unsavory guys had been following me around with irrevocable amount of compliments and googly eyes that couldn't seem to stay away from my chest. The mortification I felt every day was my stupid personality and body I couldn't get rid of. I was too nice, too caring, too curvaceous. And I knew nothing was going to change for me unless I got out of the school.

I gnashed my teeth together, "Mike, I thought I told you to go check the sound."

I could practically hear his smirk, "I will…as soon as you answer my question." He looked around at our audience gleefully. He was enjoying this way too much. Me? I was blushing so hard, it was starting to hurt. Everyone was taking pleasure in my degradation just fine. I wish Char would jump in, but I knew she had gone to the back to help Rosalie with her outfit.

"Bella? What's going on?" Ben's face was in aguish and I saw the tiny tears swelling in his eyes. My heart lurched then skipped a beat.

_Aha!_

"Mike," I smirked viciously, "You know I can't date anyone on the cast." I said it loudly, directing it at all of the guys who had tried to win my heart. A sigh of relief ad sadness tumbled from Peter's pale lips.

_Ha! Now I couldn't date any of them! I'm free!_

"I'm not in the cast," He smirked right back at me, "I'm in charge of the AV." He was proud. I froze in mid-cheer and frowned. Damn the geeks and their quick brains.

"Well, I'm still in charge of you," I steeled my face and placed both hands on my hips, "And we all know about how messy on-set romances are. Sorry." I shrugged, not even a teeny bit remorseful.

"Touch break, Newton." Alec, one of the cast, patted Mike on the back roughly as he walked by with a grin. He slapped Mike on the back just as he was sipping from his chocolate bottle and a gross coughing noise splayed from his brown lips before the cool liquid sprayed all over my dark blue sweater. Maggie and Leah, a.k.a, the Drama Twins, screeched with surprise while Rosalie laughed, descending down the steps with Char in tow. She smiled weakly at me, but I knew she was trying not to giggle.

It's fine.

It's fine.

Don't panic.

Do. Not. Panic.

But I already was. Frustrated tears were crawling into my eyes and my cheeks were aching from blushing so much. The wetness was starting to creep onto my skin, dripping down the front of my shirt and onto the black stage. Everyone was giggling, nudging each other to chuckle with them.

"Are you okay, Bella? Bella?" Ben rushed over to me.

"I'm fine." I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, God! Your sweater!" Mike cried, his ears ruby. He looked around the stage, for God knows what, "Here! Take this." He pulled his jacket over his head, momentarily exposing his pale abdomen and prominent ribs before the white shirt underneath fell back into place.

"NO! Take this!" Ben ripped out a Power Rangers shirt from his backpack and shoved it towards me.

"Wait, I think I have something…" Peter dove behind the stage, his face covered in sweat.

Everyone was outright chortling around us at this point and the tears were threatening to spill over. My skin burst hot, seeming to burn away my skin.

"I'm fine, you guys, really!" My voice was high and shaky. Pathetic. I glanced shakily at Char and she seemed to get the drift when she saw my glassy eyes. She started towards me, but my view was cut off when Mike pushed his shirt towards me again.

"No, I insist. Take it!" He almost shouted. I tried to turn my back towards him, but Ben was right on the other side, yelling that he had a better option.

"NO! Bella! Take mine!" He yelled at me. I closed my eyes and slapped my hands over my ears.

Peter busted from the curtain, holding out a green shirt, "No, here!"

"Bella!"

"Mines just fine!"

"I did this to you! Just take it!"

"You want mine. It'll fit you better!"

"No, you want mine! Right, Bella? Right? Bella? Bella? Bella?"

I was starting to hyperventilate.

So much for my perfect day.

_Go away! Please go away!_

"Holy crap!" I knew that voice. I didn't hear it speak a lot, but I knew it. I opened my eyes and landed them on Jasper Whitlock. The tall, cute, drummer/actor/class clown, who was playing Danny Zuko in the play, stood up and shoved his chair behind him. He was in front of me protectively in a blink of an eye, placing a hard hand on Mike's shoulder and shoving him away from me. I blinked, shocked and uncovered my ears, "Mike, buddy, I think I see smoke coming from the AV booth."

"What?" Mike's jaw dropped and he was suddenly gone, the curtain flopping behind him. The air around me cooled slightly. And I stood up straighter.

"Hey, Ben, wanna go over some lines?" He asked with a raised brow at the short male and Ben sputtered for a response before nodding, diverting his attention to Jasper. Jasper crooked an arm around Ben's neck and literally yanked him away from me with an iron grip, "Peter! Where's my script, man? I thought you had things on top here! Chop, chop!"

Peter's eyes widened and he nodded quickly before burrowing into the giant pile of papers. The laughter had stopped now, and the tears were gone as I tried to quickly wipe them away. My face was back to its normal color. I sighed with quiet relief as my breathing returned to ordinary.

_In and out, Bella. In and out._

I was still covered in chocolate, but Jasper Whitlock had literally saved me from total break down on the _first day_. Why? We'd barely spoken two words to each other and we had known each other for over ten years now. He used to steal my crayons. Jasper was one of those guys who lived in his own little world, outside the crazy social clicks society of our school. Back in middle school, he used to be one of the jocks, cool and one of the blessed ones, BFF with Edward Masen, who ruled our class to this day. Now, Jasper Whitlock was sports-free with dark clothing and drum sticks in his back pocket. Yet he never hung out with the drama crowd or bands geeks or anyone else, really. He'd been in my kindergarten class, but other than that, I knew next to nothing about him.

But Jasper Whitlock had saved me.

"_Thanks_." I mouthed at him.

He smirked in response and something danced in my belly, "_No big_."

My body heat had reduced to sub-nuclear levels. Okay, so there was one thing I knew about him.

I owed him one big, fat favor.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is like getting a smirk from Jasper. <strong>


	2. Edward Fucking Masen

**Bella**

"It fits fine, Bella." Charlotte told me for the third time as I tried to reposition my breasts in the tight t-shirt. I had always had a curvy body. More of an hour glass. My waist was slim and my hips were broad with wide thighs and giant boobs. My figure was rounded, but balanced out enough so I wasn't fat. Too bad I couldn't resist the call of a _Wendy's_ burger. My mother had said, 'a gift from God' when, her, herself, was so thin.

Char didn't get it though. Everything about her was small; small boobs, small nose, small ears, small hands…

I usually wore baggier shirts so I wouldn't have to see those gargantuan balloons, but _no_, I just _had_ to have chocolate sprayed all over me. In front of Alice Cullen, one of the most popular kids in school. I covered my face in embarrassment and sighed to myself.

The fitting T-shirt just wasn't going to do. I was going to have to go with the baggy jacket Ben had given me. Just then, the door was knocked on and I quickly replaced the shirt over my head. Rosalie Hale stepped in with a sadistic smirk. She glanced at my ruined sweater with her dark blue eyes.

"Mr. Aro wants you two out in thirty seconds."

Char's eyebrows merged, "Why didn't you just yell for us?"

"So I could laugh at you." She told me with a grin then left the room.

Char stood awkwardly, her eyes blazing, "Well, ya know what? You aren't laughing so…HA!" I rolled my eyes and tugged up the V-neckline of the shirt then sighed when I saw it was no use. I grabbed the jacket anyway and headed out of the small dressing room with Char right behind me.

She was huffing and slightly pink, "Who does that girl think she is anyway? Just cause she's," she made her voice and nasally like Rosalie's, "_a professional_." Cue the air quotes. I tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. Char and I had been friends since we were in diapers. I could barely stand staying away from her witty, smart humor and soft smiles. The friendship necklaces we had on symbolized everything we had went through. She batted her eyelashes and flipped back her brown hair, representing the perfect Rosalie replica. I burst into cackles as she giggled.

"Alright, let's get back." I gasped out when I stopped laughing.

"You're welcome for the shirt." She said with a hint of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you!" I replied with a smile, matching her tone.

"So Jasper Whitlock really saved you?" Her cobalt eyes wide and curious. We kept walking towards the auditorium, cutting through the short hallway and opening the back door so we made it to the rows of seats and the gigantic stage.

"Yeah! It was like he had this geek-repelling force around him. It was so cool!" I exclaimed. I was excited. The geeks had officially left me alone for the evening and I wanted to bow to Jasper Whitlock's feet, grinning like a maniac while I thanked him profusely.

"Hmmm…isn't he the kid who kept stealing your crayons?" Char asked with a raised delicate brow, her eyes now amused.

I giggled, "Yeah. He _did_ owe me for that purple one." We stepped into the lobby and everyone stopped chattering, most of the boys so they could drag their leery eyes down to my breasts. I blushed and threw on the jacket; it smelled like butterscotch and bacon. Ugh, Ben…

"Ohmigod. Kill me now." I whispered under my breath. Then the hairs stood on the back of my neck and I glanced up to meet the familiar green eyes. I paused, my heart slamming against my chest and the tingling in my belly sending swirls of happiness down the rest of my belly.

"What?" Char realized how I stopped then frowned, following my gaze.

"Edward Masen." I whispered to myself.

He was standing in the corner of the small, humid room with Alice Cullen, who was giggling joyfully, her beautiful face scrunched up in merriment and some other guys from the basketball team. His gorgeous face was pulled up into a grin and his eyebrows wagged, like he was telling a saucy, lewd joke. I wanted to know what it was about. I would probably blush and make a full out of myself. He was holding a basketball under his sweaty arm. They had obviously just gotten out of practice and came to visitAlice.

Char sighed at me in annoyance, though she couldn't talk since she found him beautiful too. He was perfect with his perfect hands and perfect copper bed-head hair and perfect emerald eyes.

I tried to summon up the courage every day to talk to him, but I was too shy, too below the radar in social sayings, and too…_Bella._ Plus, I was always surrounded by geeks. I was too lame to stand next to Edward Masen.

The flip of short black hair flashed in my peripheral vision and Alice Cullen called out to me, a bright grin on her face, "Bella! Come here a sec."

I froze and Char fell in front of me, tripping slightly into Peter, who caught her automatically. I saw her pink blush, but paid it no mind as I turned to see what the popular group could want. I slowly made my way over, glancing at Edward to see he was watching me with those eyes.

These were the first words Alice had spoken to me all year. When she had waltzed in our school with a killer grin and bright blue eyes, everyone instantly took a liking to her. By lunch, she had the popular group under her thumb. With her designer shirts and revealing skirts, she was almost too cool for high school.

Char shot me a look from beside a sputtering Peter then to grab her script from the table, she was playing the principle, Ms. Lynch.

"Bella? Are you in there?" Alice trilled with another smile, earning chuckles from her friends and Edward. I sputtered then blushed as I came to a stop in front of all four of them. His eyes went directly to the exposed tops of my breasts, and then he blushed and looked away before I could cover them. I glanced down; how sweet.

"What's up?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Nothing but the ceiling, babe," Lame, but her friends all giggled. "Nothing, really, you just never talk to me anymore."

Embry and Collin stared at me like they'd never seen me before. Right. Like Embry didn't pee in my pool when we were briefly friends. The short gorgeous person next to me, reached out an arm and wrapped it around me, "You guys know Bella, right?"

Edward Masen stared right into my eyes and smiled. No. Fucking. Way. "Hey, Bella. How'd you do on that test in Biology?" He knew I existed?

I blushed and sputtered again, glancing down and making a complete fool of myself, "G-Good, ya know. Got an A."

"You're such a little brain," Alice bumped my side with her elbow, smiling again.

"She's pretty much the only one who gets A's." Edward shrugged with a grin, winking my way. What? He knew I existed _and_ he winked at me! Edward Cullen knew my grades? This was unbelievable. I was so floored and so very, very red. I couldn't look any of them in the eye. I looked down at my black flats.

"Dude, what's that all over your hands?" Embry asked with a disgust look in his dark eyes.

I glanced down at my hands. They were covered in splotches of red and orange from the sunset I had been painting in 7th period. I looked up at Edward, who was staring at me again, and gulped. I could bet all my college money that none of the girls he went out with would downgrade to even a _chipped_ nail.

"It's just paint. I had art." I said softly, mostly directing it to Edward and he smiled gently at me.

Collin snorted, "Ever heard of soap and water?"

Embry laughed and they gave each other a high-five while I blushed again.

"That's a real class, man. Shut the hell up!" Edward admonished, throwing his basketball at Embry.

Ohmigod. Edward had literally, like, defended me. A bright grin weaseled onto my face before I could stop it. I felt like doing a me over here had been the best thing ever!

"C'mon kids! Let's make magic happen!" Mr. Aro, our faculty adviser and head of the drama department, croaked out as he slammed the theater door behind him. Some jumped up with intense smiles; another play, another dollar.

"Mr. Aro! Mr. Aro!" Collin called exuberantly, "Is it too late to audition?"

I almost snickered as Mr. Aro paused, crooking a brow at the sweaty jocks.

"Go, greased lightening, you're burning up the quarter mile!" Collin sang loudly and badly while Alice and I giggled.

"Greased lightening! Greased lightening!" Embry and Edward chorused with big grins. It was horrible, really, but Edward made it so cute. They did a rough imitation of the dance while I tried to hold in my belly-laugh.

"A fine performance, gents, but get out," He peeked at me and Alice, "Ladies, shall we?" He gestured to the giant door everyone was descending in. Embry and Collin laughed and bid a farewell to the two populaurs asAlicehurried into the auditorium, leaving me alone with Edward Masen.

Edward smirked at me with soft green eyes and my heart skipped a beat, "Don't worry about those guys. They can be real asses sometimes." He waved a hand dismissively, balancing his basketball in one hand. I smiled, my eyes glazed slightly.

"Yeah, and the sky is blue." I replied.

Edward laughed and I ducked my chin in embarrassment. I almost never said what I was thinking.

"Good one. See ya in class." He turned and left.

"Yeah," I breathed, "See ya."

I took in the clothes I was wearing and the clothes he was wearing, even the tiny sunlight streaming through the small window over the eit door. I wanted to take in every moment of this. I turned and there was Alice with a giant grin on her face.

"Ohmigod!" she squealed, "You like him!"

My blush was so hot, it could incinerate my clothes. Then Mike would really have a show, "No!" I instantly answered, but it was so obvious.

"You naughty girl, you!" she grinned brilliantly, "Crushing on the basketball star."

"Shh!" I hissed at her and she giggled.

"Don't worry, Bella! You're secrets safe with me. Besides, I love the idea of you two together! It's what this school needs. In fact, I'll talk him up for you."

I couldn't contain my excitement, "Really?"

"Totally!" she draped an arm over my shoulders, "We are gonna get along just fine. Now let's talk costumes. I was thinking since I'm Sandy, I could choose the colors. And my best is maybe blue or…"

I tuned her out. All I could think about was Edward Masen. How he smiled at me, how he defended me, how he laughed at my joke. And now Alice was gonna talk to him for me. And a geek didn't interrupt the whole time! It was all too good to be true.

There was no denying it. The theater was truly a magical place…

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know most of you hate Edward, but trust me, don't give up on this story. Edward is not as cool as you think he is, you should be keeping your eye out for a certain drummer with a sexy smirk. Ya know ya wanna, review! <strong>

**A review is a wink from Jasper. **


	3. The Seed

**Bella**

"I shouldn't have to come home to this bullshit!" My father screamed, his voice slurred and fuming. I flinched and my little sister, Bree, dug her tiny hands into my sides as I stroked her hair, holding her close. She was whimpering, hot tears hitting my shoulder.

"Well, maybe if you got here earlier, the food wouldn't be bullshit!" My mother screamed back. It was all the same; every other night. It's a typical day, I do my homework, eat without dad then go to bed, only to be woken up by Bree sneaking into my room and burrowing herself under all the covers while crashes and screaming started. Wednesdays was usually better, but I guess he had a bad day.

"Shh, Bree. Shh…" I whispered into her dark hair.

**XOXO**

"I can't believe I missed it!" Char gushed at the lunch room table, "He actually laughed at something you said!" I glanced at her and managed a smile. She was trying to get me excited. It was Friday after all, but I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Bree had stayed home from school since she overslept.

"Yeah, pretty amazing, right?" I asked while toying with my milk. Char frowned then sighed, leaning over the wide table to stare at me with those big blue eyes.

"What time?" She asked without preamble.

"Twelve-thirty." I replied stiffly. I picked up a fry from my lunch tray.

"You don't want that." Peter's voice said as he scooted next to me. I paused, the fry almost in my mouth before I dipped it in with a scowl. White-hot anger seethed through me.

"Thanks, Peter, but I already have a dad at home." I snapped at him.

His dark eyes widened in shock while Char's mouth fell open, "Bella!" I froze, realizing what I said. Thanks, dad. You're making me into a bitch.

"Oh, Peter! I'm sorry! I'm just stressed is all." I told him hurriedly.

He smiled, instantly recovering, "It's fine, Bella. I know you must be stressed over rehearsal today."

My face hardened, "Yeah, the singing rehearsal. Right."

"Should we do a song order? I think we should do a song order, ya know…so we won't be so confused," Peter pulled out a tight lipped notebook and a pencil, tapping the wood against his lips, "Unless you don't think we should do it. Which is fine, but I think we need one. But we can wing it if you want, but it may run over—"

"No, no. We'll just do a song order." I told him briskly and popped another fry in my mouth when he wasn't looking. Peter was known for rambling and loosing track of things. I wouldn't be surprised if it hit word-record length, "We should probably get through all the group numbers first, so people can go home, and then wrap up with Sandy, Danny, Rizzo, and Kenickie."

"Good call. Right." Peter quickly wrote something down. He pushed up his baggy sleeves, "Now, all the group numbers…"

Char watched him with a weird expression on her face and her cheeks a pinkish hue. She twirled her brown hair, frowning a bit, "You're really serious about your work, aren't you?"

"Of course," Peter answered, "What's the reason of doing any if you're not going to take it seriously?"

Char glanced at me, her eyebrows furrowed, "Huh."

Just then Collin and Embry burst in the cafeteria door, tossing around the CPR mannequin from Health class. They giggled like little school girls while Edward Masen trailed behind them. I instantly sat up straighter as his two friends made their way to their usual spot in the dining hall; the table with the window hanging over it, and sun splaying over the wood.

Edward's eyes swept over the room, stopping on some girls. I wished I looked better. My clothes consisted of long sleeved black, baggy shirt and skinny jeans. I could've tried some accessories, but I was too damn tired.

Finally, those emerald greens landed on me and I stiffened, my lips parting. He smiled slightly and started to make his way over. This was it!

Suddenly, something next to me tore and I glanced to my side to see Peter's face while he handed me a sheet from his notebook with neat writings, "This is the lineup, but ya know, you can change it if you want, but you don't have to. I mean, I can do it for you before rehearsal, but it's whatever…you call the shots."

Edward blinked then turned on his heel, heading back to his table. My shoulders instantly sagged.

"I'm sure it's fine, Pete." I sighed, looking sadly down at my food.

"So, Bella, I have a few questions for you, ya know, if you're not busy or anything…?" He asked hopefully as he pulled another notebook from his backpack while pushing his glasses up his face. I frowned.

"_Sure_…what kind of questions?" I questioned warily.

"What are your five favorite songs?" He had his pen ready, set over his paper. I blinked and glanced at Char, who had a confused look on her face while peering at Peter. I shrugged uncomfortably.

"Um, I don't know…?"

"That's okay, you can think about it." He wrote something down then faced me again, "Five favorite movies that make you cry?"

I shifted in my seat, "I don't know. Um…_A Walk To Remember…_or_ The Notebook_." I've always loved the old timed movies. I took a quick glimpse back at Char to see she was watching Peter intently; her eyes narrowed and perplexed as she tried to grasp what he was doing. We were both intrigued.

"Okay, five favorite things to do on Friday?"

I didn't answer quick enough because Char beat me to it, "Peter, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's an experiment!" Peter instantly hissed, his face defensive, "A scientific experiment. What make guys and girls different, ya know? I've got a list of a hundred questions and I'm going to take a cross-section of the student body to try and determine results."

Charlotte raised a slim brow, "Is it for class?"

Peter's cheek grew pink, "N-No. it's for personal reasons, ya know…whatever." He quickly looked back down, flustered.

Oh. My. God. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be what I thought it was. Was Peter quizzing thinly veiled attempt to get to know me better? I blushed and ducked my head. God, why couldn't they just leave me alone? I liked them, really, as friends, they were cool, and smart, and could hold conversations, but they were also perves and stalker-ish. It was creepy and annoying and unwanted.

I glanced back at Char and she just shrugged at me with wide eyes then turned back to Peter, "Aren't you introducing too many variables there? Shouldn't they be yes or no? or at least multiple choice?" Peter had no idea who he was dealing with. Char was the top of the science geeks, always creating hypothesis on regular day life and figuring out shit without any hesitation, though she would never admit, she was a brain freak. But she was _my_ brain freak.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, and then ducked his chin, "Five favorite foods, Bella?"

My skin prickled with embarrassment, "Uh…"

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

Suddenly, Ben's fat stomach was in my face. He quickly repositioned it and threw his hand out over my tray to drop an aluminum wrapped cookie, "Here! I got you a cookie!" He smiled brightly at me.

I sighed, "Thanks, Be—"

"You don't want that." Peter grabbed the cookie away and shook his head at Ben.

Ben ignored him, "Okay, listen," he spreaded his feet wide and legs wide, "Which way does this line sound best? 'Hey, Kenickie, what'cha got in the bag? I'll trade ya a half a sardine!'." He recited loudly…too loudly.

I shifted uncomfortably as tables turned silent and peered at us. "Um, Ben—"

Charlotte pulled her hair forward, hiding her face from people's views. I sank lowly in my chair, trying not to attract myself unwanted attention.

"Or…or…What about this? 'Hey, Kenickie, what'cha got in the _baaag_? I'll trade you half a sardine!'." Ben drawled with a bright smirk. The students smiled and snickered. I risked a glance at Edward's table to see he was laughing with Collin and Embry. Even the CPR doll seemed to be giggling at me.

I sank even lower. Edward was laughing. At me. Just as he was starting to talk to me.

"Ben, please—"

"Or…wait a minute! How about this? 'Yo, Kenickie, what'cha got in da _bag_? I'll trade ja half a _sardine_!'." My face was starting to hurt from the humiliation. Char glanced at me then swore under her breath as everyone in the cafeteria hooted and laugh, some even clapping their hands.

Ben seemed to just notice he had an audience and blushed, "Thank you! Thank you!" He bowed and waved a hand to all of them as they quieted, "So what do you think, Bella? The third one, based on the crowd's response. Or the first…?"

I opened my mouth, sputtering slightly, but Embry beat me to it, "Do it again, Benny!"

Char and I threw our hands out at the same time, yelling in unison, "No!"

I sighed, "The first, most definitely, Ben. Doody isn't fromBronx."

He grinned brightly, "Thanks, Bella! See ya in English and after school." He broke off a piece of my cookie then jogged away. the cafeteria was silent for a few seconds, some snickering before the drone of student's voices filled the room once again.

I hid behind my hair like Char, "Oh. My. God."

She leaned up, glancing around to see if anyone was staring at us, "I know, right?"

"I gotta go." Peter stood and grabbed his things, "I'll see you later, Bella. Or at rehearsal, but if you don't wanna see me there, I won't. I mean, it's all up to you. I think I'll come though, I have to help with something, ya know? Well see you, Bella. Think about those questions." Then he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The chair that Peter was sitting in was instantly filled and I looked over to see an upset Alice Cullen, "Well, this won't do." She said with her tiny upturned nose wrinkled in distaste. Everyone's jaws in the cafeteria fell open. It seemed Hell had frozen over. Alice Cullen was sitting next to _me_.

"What?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to get Edward to like you if you're constantly surrounded by geeks?" she asked with a grimace and stole a piece of a carrot off of Char's plate. Charlotte glared at her and moved away her food. She hated bad table manners.

Alice pretended not to notice while my eyes went big, "W-What?"

"Remember? I said I would talk him up to you?"

"What?" Char echoed me and glanced at my face. Right. Forgot. Alice _had_ said that. between the rehearsal and geeks and home, I was just too busy.

"Yeah, so he was totally gonna stop at your table then Geek One intercepted and, like, totally threw him off. You know how shy he is." She touched my arm with her manicured hand.

"No way," My eyes widening even further, "He was no going to stop here."

"Yeah, he was! I saw it in his eyes." She squealed, "I talked to him last night. He didn't give a lot away though," she pursed her lips, "You need to get rid of all these geeks then talk to him. It will be perfect. Now tellme." Her expression became serious, "Who would you rather talk to Ben "Big-Belly" Procowski or Edward "Gorgeous" Masen?" Um, no contest there.

"You need to start being mean." This time she stole one of my fries, but I was too focused on staring at Edward shyly. He was laughing with his friends. I felt a thrill of excitement go through me. What I wouldn't give to have the ability to tell Mike and Peter off. The problem was, I could never do that. The thought actually made me squirm as I thought of Ben's tears and Peter's big eyes.

"I don't think so." I reluctantly pulled my gaze from Edward and to her.

"Why not?" she asked after she was finished chewing.

"It's just," I paused, fiddling with my fingers nervously, "Trust me; I have thought of it, but I mean…it's just Peter. I mean…he's harmless. I couldn't be mean to him."

Char rolled her crystal eyes, "Yes, you can."

"What?" I shot my eyes to her.

"You were just mean to Peter, like, five minutes ago. You can do that, B." she stated. Yeah, but I felt wrong. And it was because I was pissed at my dad. It wasn't his fault and he didn't deserve to be snapped at like that. I sighed.

"See? You can do it. You just need some practice is all." Alice brushed her hands on my unused napkin, "I'll even help you if you want. I've broken a few dorks myself."

"You will?" I was shocked. This girl was helping me? But…why? "Why?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Because." She shrugged, "You're cool, Bella. And I feel bad when we don't hang out. besides, I don't think losers are worthy enough for you. You deserve someone like Edward. It's literally, like, written in the stars." She smiled, "Trust me. the words are very, _very_ satisfying." She glanced over my shoulder and I followed her gaze to see Edward Masen peering right at me with an intense stare in his eyes.

Very, very satisfying indeed.

**XOXO**

"Mr. Whitlock," Aro sneered while standing next to Jasper. He beating his drum sticks against the stage with some bright tune, "why don't you take the attendance today?"

He dropped the clipboard roughly on Jasper's lap while I sat in the background. Char was sitting across the auditorium, talking to Peter about something that appeared important. Alice was practicing her vocal with Maggie and Leah (Drama Twins) and Rosalie was glaring at her with spite. I was sitting on the stage while Jasper and a couple other boys were lounging around in front of me.

Jasper Whitlock scratched his long, shaggy honey hair. I had never noticed how soft it looked. He glanced around at everyone, stopping on some people then lolling his head behind him to look at me. his hazel eyes stayed on me for a second and he grinned lazily before turning back to Mr. Aro, "Everyone's here, dude." He handed the clipboard back to him while the others laughed.

"Remind me next time to not allow you to burrow my prescriptions." Mr. Aro commented blandly while popping a pill into his mouth. I smiled softly while Jasper shrugged one shoulder before starting up his beat again.

We all went off in separate ways and I started painting the banner for the play. I was always the painter with anything I did. I actually loved doing it. My mom used to say, make your mistakes your art. Well, dad was mistake and I don't think throwing paint of him will make him art. I sighed to myself, listening to Rosalie soulfully sing _Freddy, My Love_ and I hummed along with it, making sure I didn't break out in dance.

Then I felt someone staring at me.

Oh, shit, not again.

I looked up, expecting to see Mike drooling, but it wasn't him. It was Jasper Whitlock on a stool a few feet away, staring deliberately at me. his script was rolled up in his hand and his drumsticks were sticking out of his back pocket awkwardly. I gaze him a quizzical smile, tilting my head a bit in confusion. He just kept staring at me. Like he was noticing me the first time.

Oh, no. This could not be happening.

I knew that look. I had performed many a letdown after seeing that look. I swear, "I like you as a friend" was going to be my motto in the yearbook. Was this why he saved me the other day? Because he liked me too? I quickly returned to my work, messily slanting the _A_ wrong, but kept going. This would only be a draft.

I mean, Jasper Whitlock was cute with his strong jaw, hazel eyes, and straight nose with shaggy hair that reached his chin. But he was no Edward Cullen.

Maybe if I didn't look at him, he would get the message and go away. But no. Just like the others, he was persistent. He was coming over here. I tensed, but kept working. Oh, shit.

His shoes were regular converses, which he had drawn black stars over, stepped into my vision. He drummed out the same rhythm he had been doing earlier on his thighs while standing awkwardly over me. I held my breath and clenched my hands into fists.

"You should really take up some art," he said, "You have a steady hand."

"Um…thanks."

"No problem."

It was quiet for a second and I flinched when he squatted down, staring intently onto my face. Concern caught onto his face when he heard my breathing catch repeatedly, "Are you okay?" Alice had told me a method; _no, stop, go away._ But, how could I do that? How did popular girls do that? Were they made out of ice?

"I'm fine."

His head tilted like a confused puppy, but he let it go and huffed, looking extremely flustered, "So um…I know it's kinda obvious, but I have this huge crush on…"

No, no, no, no, no! Please, no! I opened my mouth to cut him off, but he beat me to it.

"…on Alice."

Wait, what?

Whiplash, "Huh?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he managed a mischievous smirk, "So I guess it's not _that _obvious. Great. Anyway, I saw you guys talking the other day and I thought you could, like, help me…ya know? Plant the seed?"

"The seed?" I asked with a smile. I was so happy that he didn't like me.

"Yeah, ya know. The Jasper seed. Drop my name; say how irrevocably cool I am. Farmer Bella, plant the seed." His eyes lightened up with amusement, "Then I come in, and ya know, water the seed, love it and so and so…" then his eyebrows merged, "Maybe not the best metaphor."

I was grinning by then. I had never notice how nice his voice was. Smooth and tranquil. Maybe that's why he got the role of Danny. He didn't like me. He liked Alice. I was psyched that we had avoided the whole awkward speech.

"How can I tell her how cool you are when I don't even know you?" I joked with raised brows, crossing my arms over my chest.

He shrugged, "Take my word for it."

I pursed my lips, pretending to mull it over, "I guess."

"I did also divert Mike's attention that first day." He pointed out.

_And Peter's and Ben's,_ I thought silently.

"Or has that beneficence already been forgotten?" He asked.

"Oh no!" I threw my palms forward then blushed, instantly calming down, "It was…it was very nice of you. And I was hoping I could pay you back somehow." I then remembered, "Um, you _do_ know she has a totally serious boyfriend, right?"

She did.

His name was Emmett.

He drove a Ducati.

He had supposedly graduated last year, but the rumor was he never went to college in order to stay withAlice. Last year, after rehearsal, he always picked her up before giving her a giant sloppy kiss. And every time I saw them together, they were either making out of screaming at each other. They had a very volatile relationship.

"Biker dude? Of course. Everyone knows about biker dude." Jasper lightly hugged his knees and looked up at Alice, who stood upstage, haloed by the stage lights as she delivered her lines, "In my opinion, Alice Cullen deserves better than biker dude. I mean, look at her."

I did. Somehow she looked even more gorgeous under the lights.

I smiled, understanding lightening up my mood, "I'll see what I can do."

Jasper smiled, revealing a pair of dimples I had never noticed before.

"Mr. Aro! I can't work like this!" Rosalie shouted, throwing down her script.

I sighed, breaking out of my moment with Jasper as he peered up at the stage to see what was going on, "Uh-oh." He muttered.

"Oh, _you_ can't work like this? You're the one hogging all the stage like it's your personal _American Idol _audition!" Alice yelled back.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the small girl, "She is so unprofessional! This kind of behavior would never be allowed at the Papermill."

"Never." Maggie and Leah echoed with a nod of their heads. They both had their hair tied back in tight black ponytails and their russet skin stood out from the pale Rosalie Hale. They crossed their arms over their chest in unison.

"Ladies!" Mr. Aro huffed in exasperation.

"Oh, my God! How many times are you going to bring up the Papermill production? What were you, Milk Maid number three?" Alice snapped.

I tried not to laugh. The Papermill was a well-respected regional theater in Jersey that Rosalie had been auditioning for forever. Finally, this winter, she got placed as one of the random daughter in _The Sound of Music_, and never let anyone forget it.

"How would you know? You're so unprofessional! What're you even doing here?" Rosalie growled.

"Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!" The drama guys started to chant with grins.

Mr. Aro finally found his medication and popped three pills before hanging his head, at a lost.

"I better go up there. It's not a good sign when his medicine comes out on the first week of rehearsal." I told Jasper with a wry smile. He returned it and gaze me a straight-back salute. I smirked at him then jumped on the stage, hoping to get this thing over with.

**A review is a secret from Jasper.**


	4. Backbone

**Bella**

"What are your five favorite fruits?" I paused from opening my door and sighed heavily. Peter had followed me to my vehicle once again to ask about that stupid quiz. My shoulders slumped, "Because, ya know. I'm going to Whole Foods later and I mean, if you want some fruit, I could, ya know, pick it up for you."

Alice was suddenly beside me, her blue eyes upset and her sparkly phone pressed to her ear, "Fine! Fine!" She snapped her phone shut then glanced at Peter, looking at him as though she didn't know what to make of him.

"Actually, Peter, I'm all set in the fruit department," I managed a small smile, "Thanks though." His face fell, but then he nodded and turned, leaving rather quickly. I shot Alice an apologetic look, "Sorry."

"What happened to _no, stop, go away_?" She asked, aggravated.

"Well," I thought about it for awhile, "I said no to the fruit."

She rolled her eyes then sighed, "I need a ride."

"M'kay. Get in." I opened the car door and she hopped in with me.

"Hey, guys!"

I screamed loudly in fright and Alice jumped before whirling around in her seat and her blue eyes widened. I followed her gaze then shouted out, "What the hell, Ben?" Ben was sitting in my backseat, looking all bright-eyed and content, "How did you get in my car?"

"It was unlocked." He shrugged, "That's dangerous. Someone could break in and steal all your CDs." He had already opened half of them and glancing through my Ke$ha. Alice sighed impatiently.

"Ben, I have to give Alice a ride so it's going to take longer for me to get to your block." I told him with a sigh.

"That's cool." He said as he strapped the seatbelt to his large stomach and I glanced at Alice desperately.

"Get out!" She finally shouted.

Ben froze and so did my heart.

"What?"

"Get out!" she repeated, "Go! We want to be alone!"

Ben looked at me in the mirror. And I shrugged, at a lost. Then he nodded, his eyes downcast, "Oh. Okay. Girl talk. That's cool. See ya later, Bella." I didn't miss him grabbing a couple CDs then scurrying out of the car.

"Guess that's what you meant about being mean then?" I joked lightly while starting the car. Alice rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat while crossing her arms over her chest.

"God! How do you live like this?" she threw her hands up, "They're all over you!"

Finally, somebody got it. It was hard to live like this, but Char never seemed to understand, claiming they were just being friendly. Well, no one was jumping into her car and taking her CDs.

"Ben's not _that_ bad." I defended him vaguely as I backed up and started towards the exit.

"Not that bad?" She was incredulous, "God, they have you brainwashed. You needed to grow a backbone, like, yesterday!"

I paused at the exit of the parking lot and glanced at her, feeling like a total looser, "Which way to your house?" Happy to change the subject.

"I'm not going home," she pulled down my visor and took out lip-gloss, running it over her plump lips, "I'm going downtown." She slapped the mirror back up and sighed.

"Oh," I swallowed my disappointment, "What's downtown?"

"I have a doctor's appointment." She huffed impatiently, "Emmett was supposed to come take me, but n-o-o, he's _too busy_." She made her voice nasally and rolled her eyes.

The hairs on my arms stood up. Was all the rumors right? Was Alice just being used by "biker dude" or was something really wrong with her? Was she pregnant or something, and if so, Emmett should at least have the respect to take her to…well, whatever they go to when they're pregnant. She was quiet for the most part only scoffing a few times when she got texts then slammed her hands on the console as if to stop me.

"There! Right there!" she pointed to a tall building and I pulled into the parking lot. She gathered her things and got out, "Thanks a lot, Bella. You're a real good friend."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! You're coming to a party this weekend." She told me with a twinkle in her pretty eyes.

I frowned, "I…what?" I didn't usually do the party scene.

"Yep. You're my new experiment. Project Make Bella Mean."

"I can't go to that party." I told her, my heart pounding from nerves, "They're all insane!"

She rolled her eyes again, "That's kinda the point, Bella." Then she disappeared into the doors.

**XOXO**

Early Saturday morning.

I threw my hair in a ponytail and eyeliner coated my eyes. A fitting gray jacket and black skinny jeans, I was on my way. When I parked at the school, I saw Jasper and Alice talking and she was giggling. I felt a grin wipe onto my face as I grabbed my things and made my way into the school. Jasper winked at me.

When I passed the gym, I bumped into a hard chest and stumbled backward. Warm hand threw out and grabbed my forearms, stopping me from my fall. It was Edward Masen. My eyes widened and a blush spreaded across my cheeks at my clumsiness.

"Hey, Bella."

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

"Hey." His varsity leather jacket squeaked as he fixed his basketball bag.

"I heard you were going to St. Luke's party with Ali tonight. That's cool." He smirked at me. I tried not to show my surprise. How in the hell did he hear about that? I let it go. I mean, it was Edward Masen, calling what I did cool. Could life get any better?

"Yeah, um…I guess."

"Cool," He nodded, "I just broke up with a girl there. I'd go, but…you know." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" I squeaked.

Way to be cool, Bella.

"Yeah. Tanya wasn't all that great anyways. Don't usually miss 'em. But I guess I'll find something else to do." He said.

He was single! And he was talking to me!

"Do you and Ali hang out a lot?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah!" I answered. Dropping her off yesterday is hanging out, right?

"'Cause that's cool. Really cool. You and her hanging out. She's cool…you're cool…all cool." His velvet voice was hanging in my ears. I couldn't really concentrate.

I'm cool? Really? I was buzzing with excitement. He started walking towards the auditorium and I followed him, blushing. Edward Masen thought I was cool.

Then Mike popped into my face.

I skidded to stop as his gaze fell onto my breast.

"Hey, Bella-rina," he said to my left boob, "someone got up on the sexy side this morning." He sucked his teeth and moved to the right. My face was starting to heat up again.

Edward snorted a laugh, but covered it with a cough. This. Was. Not. Happening. Did the geeks have some sort of tracking device on me? I almost wanted to strip and find out if it was lodged on my ass or something. Were they trying to ruin my life? And right in front of Edward?

"I have to go." I hurried to the auditorium door and slammed it behind me. I stomped down the steps, feeling angry tears fill my eyes. I glanced up and saw all the different people and busy work. I cheered up a bit.

There's always a lot of mayhem at an all day Saturday rehearsal. There's something about the run of the school that makes an already-prone-to-mischief set of people just a bit wackier. There was a lot of whooping in the lobby, skateboarding down the main hall, and raiding the vending machines. But, today, I just couldn't do it. I just had one of the greatest moments of my life then it went down the toilet by Mike. Maybe the mean thing was actually going to work.

Alice was complaining, "I mean, shouldn't Sandy get all the skirts? Not Rizzo?"

A random background girl was standing there, nodding eagerly to what Alice said, "Yeah."

"How am I supposed to stand out from of the Pink Ladies with no poodle skirts?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I don't think you need a costume to do that." Jasper laid on thick, but didn't face her. My eyes widened as I saw Alice blush and smack his shoulder playfully.

"Jasper!" She squealed merrily.

He shrugged, "Just stating the obvious." Wow, he was good.

Char got there late and came rushing in with burgers and shakes. Jasper swiped a soda away from her with a smirk and sat a few feet away from me on the stage. Char handed him something and I saw it was his wallet. Had he paid for the whole three bags?

He turned to me with a welcoming smile, "Wanna little Biggie this and a little Biggie that?"

I stared at him and he crooked a brow when I didn't answer. Alice and Char peered over at me from their arguing and placed both hands on their hips. I was being selfish, I knew that. Just because I was having a crappy Saturday, didn't mean I needed to bring them down.

I smiled back and reached out a hand to take a burger from him, "Yeah, I could use a little Biggie this."

"Don't forget the Biggie that," he replied seriously, "The Biggie that is very important." I giggled and took a bite and my taste buds lightened up.

_You know when its real_ went through my head and I snickered as Jasper passed me a coke. I was starting to feel better already. Maybe food and Jasper were the answer.

Char made her way over to me, plopping her tiny ass in the empty spot as she ate her salad, "So, what's wrong?" she toyed with her BFF necklace while I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink.

"Nothing much. I was just outside talking to Edward and you won't guess who showed up." My tone was deadly.

She sighed and stabbed her fork into her chicken, "Mike?"

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, "Yes! It's like he doesn't know when to stop."

She huffed suddenly, placing down her food roughly, "It's not like you're any better."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at her, also putting down my half eaten burger, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're so desperate for Edward you don't see the big picture. I mean, you _do_ understand that Alice is so suddenly your friend. It's like when you're around her you're, like, brainwashed or something."

I flinched. I had never thought Char thought that about me. I stood without another word and turned away.

**XOXO**

"So, after my mom married him, there was a big ruse, forget about it and then bata bing, bata boom, everything was great and so here I am!" The St. Luke's snorted in his Bronx accent, sucking phlegm in the back of his throat, and swallowed. I tried not to grimace, but I knew the disgust showed in my eyes. He had bulging eyes and ears like Dumbo. His name was Nahuel.

All around us, unfamiliar people laughed and flirted and kissed while I…I was being systematically tortured, praying every second that Edward would just walk in and see this guy getting closer to me with rancid breath. He had told me he wasn't going, but I was definitely hoping for it.

Anyway, this was Ali's plan. Throw me to the geek wolves so she could study and analyze my behavior. I was starting to hate her a little bit.

"So what do you think? You wanna go find some private place and maybe…ya know?" He crooked a brow and licked his yellow teeth.

Not even a little bit.

My face warmed up as he moved in closer.

_No, stop, go away…no, stop, go away…no, stop, go—oh, who was I kidding?_

I looked at Ali for help and she rolled her eyes, downed her drink, glanced at her dazzling watch then stomped her way over. She jumped in front of me and shoved him away with amazing strength.

"You need to go." She told him firmly.

"Excuse me, but we are having a conversation."

"Not anymore!" She yelled in his face and he flinched away. She pointed her arm to the other room, "Now go." Nahuel tripped away, cast me one more forlorn glance, and then disappeared in the other room.

"Ohmigod! I thought he was going to choke me with his tongue!" I gasped out.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Ali yelled, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"I was going to, but…" I trailed off and she rolled her eyes.

"It isn't like you're in a dark alley, Bella. You're in a room with fifty other people. God, if you can't do this, then how you going to loose your geek posse?"

I sighed, my shoulders slumping, "I don't know. I'm absolutely hopeless."

"What exactly were you thinking when he was talking to you?" She pressed with raised brows.

"Well," I looked down in embarrassment, "when he asked if I wanted to hook up, I was thinking 'Not even a little bit'."

Her face brightened, "There! That's perfect!"

My eyebrows merged, "Use that?"

"Yes!"

"But, that would've crushed him."

"So, what?" she glanced behind me, "Oh, here comes the freak show you were talking to earlier. Try it on him." I tried to grab her, beg her to stay with me, but she danced out of my reach, the same place she was standing a minute ago.

I watched as Jared sauntered his way over to me, he reminded me of Mike. It's like they had been taking notes; he continuously talked to my boobs and called me Belle. At least Mike remembered my name. Jared was coming forward with two drinks and a smirk on his pimpled face. When he reached me, he held out one and I automatically took it. Ali rolled her eyes and pulled at her hair with a groan.

"Saw you talking to Nahuel," he said to my chest, "Don't let him get to you, he's kinda a looser."

Gee, thanks. And what does that make you?

But, I couldn't say it. And I knew I couldn't.

Ali stared me down; I knew she knew what I was thinking. She wanted me to say it.

"Geek, thanks," But my throat closed before I could utter it out. Why, why, why wouldn't my body cooperate with my brain?

He smiled at my boobs, "You're welcome. So. You want something harder than that? Have some real fun?" then he reached out with his elbow and rubbed it deliberately against my right breast with a leer, thinking I hadn't noticed a few seconds after he pulled it away. But, that was it. My internal thermometer had broken.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted suddenly, throwing down my drink at his feet and the root beer splattered everywhere.

"What was what?" he glanced up at me for the first time tonight and turned pale. I scoffed and recoiled from him, my face turning red in anger.

"You think it's okay to just feel someone up in public like that?" I glanced at him elbow, which was now flat to his side, "What is _wrong_ with you?" His jaw dropped slightly and he reminded me so much of Mike. Mike, who I should really be shouting at for six years of invading my personal space. But Mike wasn't here. Jared was, "You think Nahuel's the looser of the school? Why don't you call each other up and compare notes because I think you beat him at that department."

His eyes glanced down at my breasts again. Un. Be. Fucking. Lievable. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "I'm up here, buddy. You need to go." I repeated Ali's words from earlier and he quickly scampered away.

"Nice one!" someone cheered as a couple girls applauded. I grinned from ear to ear. I had finally done it. I had finally told someone off. And I had never felt lighter in my entire life. I breathed in and out and even pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Ow.

It wasn't!

Eeee!

"Bella! That was amazing!" Ali ran forward and hugged me strongly, "Man, I'm good at this! I should be, like, a counselor or something!"

"Yeah," I whispered vaguely and blushed.

But she was partly responsible. Without her I would've probably never done it and ended up with sloppy kisses all over my mouth while I screamed 'stranger danger' in my head. I was actually happy that she brought me here and cheered me on, gave me the confidence. Then her cell rang.

She opened it with a frustrated sigh, "Where are you?" She asked without preamble. There was a muffled reply and she scoffed, "no! Of course not! Why would I…No! Yes! Fine!" She snapped the phone shut with an angry huff then grabbed my arm, yanking me towards the door, "We're out. Em's at the diner and I have to pick up a pack of cigarettes for him."

"But how—"

She rolled her sapphire eyes at me, "I have ID. "God! Grow up already!"

I narrowed my eyes at her and actually weighed if I should give her a ride or not, but I knew I owed her for helping me with Jared. I sighed and pulled out my car keys as I held in a snappy comment, which I knew wouldn't come out, "Let's go."

**XOXO**

The Stage Coach Diner was full with goofing off teenagers when we got there. I caught a few of them eyeing me and Alice with interest, like we were meat products at _Publix_.

"There he is," she sighed, beelining it for a booth in the back of the room. I followed her. Emmett McCarthy sat with his arms played out atop the maroon vinyl bench, his dark brown hair curly on top of his handsome face, scruffy face. He needed to shave and he looked too tan for Washington. Alice slid next to him and they shared a long, inappropriate, tongue filled kiss and I looked away hastily.

"Got my cigarettes?" he asked in a way of greeting with a heavy smile.

She shoved them at him and rolled her eyes as he slipped them in the back of his jeans, "Bella, Emmett, Emmett, Bella." She said, deadpan. The waitress came over and started to take our order. I shot the offer down while Ali searched through the menu then grimace before slapping it down.

"Do you have anything without bullshit in it?" She asked with a sweet smile. My mouth fell open as the waitress sputtered, her pale face growing pink.

"Oh, my God! You do this every time!" Emmett suddenly shouted at her. My eyes widened while she snapped right back.

"Well, sorry, for not wanting to eat bullshit all the time!"

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be bullshit if you actually learned how to cook!" He shouted back and a few teenagers cast their eyes at our table. I sank in my seat. They sounded a lot like my mom and dad. I was starting to feel like my younger seven year old sister, powerless and naïve.

"Screw you!"

"If you did _that _more then there wouldn't be any fighting between us!" A few others chuckled while I blushed at the lewd comment, "Deal with it."

Her mouth fell open, "You want me to _deal with it_?_ Deal with it_? Fine, _deal_ with _this_! I want you to get the hell outta my face!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really? That's what you want?" he demanded.

"Yeah, that's what I want." She shot back. I watched in slight fright as he stood with extreme fury on his face, took a deep breath, and turned.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath and walked away.

"Dick." She called stridently after him. He walked out of the diner and I heard a motorcycle roar then speed away, "God! It's like he's PMSing or something." She said loudly enough for other to hear. They laughed then continued with their business. The waitress had already scurried away.

"Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

She shifted in her seat and sighed, "I'm fine. He'll just have a smoke then come running back to me all smoochy."

Wow. Sounds like a real prince.

"uh-oh. Incoming." She whispered with wide eyes. I shot mine up and then landed them on Mike Newton. He was grinning, laughing with some of his geek friends. I shivered and shrunk in my seat. Ali's hand clamped onto my wrist, "No, Bella! You handle this just like you handled it in the basement! You can do this."

Mike spotted me. Grinned maliciously. And made his way over.

My hands got moist.

"Isabella Swan." Before I knew it, he was right next to me, his leg pressed into mine and his arm around my shoulders, "I knew you were going to be here tonight. I just knew it." His breath smelled like guacamole. My skin burned. I glanced at Ali; her teeth were clenched and she growled at me.

"Do it."

"Why don't you come and sit with my friends? I've told them _all_ about you?" His eyes moved to my breasts and he clucked his tongue, smirking a bit.

My throat closed up and my face heated as he squeezed my shoulders. And just like that…I snapped again.

"Really?" I blurted suddenly, "Did you tell them how much I hate you?" All the tables went silent. Mike went ashen. I felt that annoying thump of guilt.

"W-What?" Mike stuttered.

"Go away, Mike." I sneered, pushing him away from me, "Leave. Me._Alone._" I was doing it. I was being mean. I was finally saying how I felt. So why wasn't he going away?

"Do you not understand English, Newton?" Ali cut in, "You heard the girl."

Stunned, Mike stood and stumbled out of the diner with a depressed look on his face.

"Wow, you guys are really setting them up and knocking them down, aren't ya?" Alec suddenly shouted from one of the booths and everyone laughed.

For the first time, I felt lighter. Happier. Freer. Stunned and suddenly twenty pounds lighter. For the first time since I could remember, I felt good. Like, really, really, good. I had finally gotten rid of Mike. I had taken charge of my life and personal space.

"Now _that_, Bella, is how it's done." Alice smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is a Biggie this and a Biggie that from Jasper.<strong>


	5. Ion Chef

**Bella**

Monday was a happy day.

I walked into school feeling like a whole new person. The sun was shining onWashington; there were no clouds in sight. My hair had done exactly what I wanted it to do that morning. Plus there was no Mike in sight. I was so happy I felt like breaking out in song. It didn't get much better than this.

"Hey. Have you seen Mike?" Charlotte asked me as she pushed herself off the wall of the lobby to fall into step with me. I smiled at her and she seemed taken aback.

"No. Why?"

"Because," she darted her eyes back and forth, then stared at me like I was five, "He's looking for you. He says he wants to 'talk'." She made air quotes and shrugged her shoulders. My hair actually drooped. Come _on_. I mean, I went off on the guy like he had slapped me around my entire life, and it felt like he had. He deserved it. Couldn't people just leave me alone for one day?

Scratch that. As we made our way around the corner, Edward stopped me with a dazzling smile, he buddies behind him. They greeted me with warm grins, "Sup." They glanced at Char once then put their gaze back on me.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted, resting his basketball between his hip and wrist. He used his free hand to fix his messy hair, pushing it forward then back, "How was your weekend?"

Please, _please_, don't let Mike find me now.

"I heard you and Ali had a good time at the St. Luke's party." He shrugged with another smirk, his emerald eyes sparkling.

Char shifted next to me and blew out an annoyed sigh. I could tell she was irritated since I hadn't told her about the whole party at St. Luke's business. But she was started to aggravate me too and that had never happened in the long time we've been friends. But I guess things change.

"Yeah, it was cool." I shrugged too, trying to show my giddiness.

"Well, maybe I'll see you at the next one," he bumped his arm with mine, winking, "Make my ex jealous."

I laughed, more like giggled and nodded. Edward laughed with me.

"Later." He turned around, staring at me for awhile before turning towards his friends who gave me a wave. They disappeared around the corner. I whirled around to face Char, whose back was stiff and her arms were folded over her chest.

"Ohmigod! Did you hear that? He wants me to help him make his ex jealous!" I squealed like a fucking pig.

But her face was white and expressionless. Why was she not celebrating? Doing cartwheels in the middle of the hall? She knew I had been waiting for this a long time now.

"Uh, Bella?" she said with a crooked brow then looked slightly to my left.

Someone was poking my side and I glanced over to see it was out of all people Mike Newton. I turned to him, my head held high, and looked him right in his gray, fishy eyes.

"Bella, I need to speak with you." His tone was all formal and bullshit.

"What?" my tone was harsh and grinded out, something I couldn't believe came from my mouth.

He folded his hands in front of him, "I didn't appreciate the way you spoke to me the other night. It was inappropriate and unacceptable." He told me. my eyes widened. He was trying to tell me _I_ was inappropriate.

"Dude, look in the mirror." I snorted out. Finally, my brain was working with my body. I had said it before I even thought it.

"I don't appreciate you laughing," he scowled unhappily, "This is very serious."

"_Right_. Please continue. I'm just _dying_ to know where this is going." I said sarcastically with a small smile.

"Bella." Char scolded under her breath. She was taking his side. Unbelievable. Just when you think you know a person…

"Well, I wanted to let you know I don't want to be friends with you anymore, Isabella," he continued in a clipped tone, "I don't wish to surround myself with people with such low respect for me."

A strangled giggle left my throat and I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop it. I could feel Char's eyes digging into my skin. My face was turning red from the effort of holding my breath so I wouldn't burst into guffaws. Oh, the irony…

There was no way that Mike "The Groper" Newton was dumping me as a friend because I didn't…_respect _him. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when I had gained control of myself. But he turned away.

"Good-bye, Bella." He said stiffly then hurried away.

"I…bye!" I giggled with glee, slightly jumping in spot. This was insane. Completely, totally, and otherworldly insane. I turned towards Char with a big grin, but she was peering the way Mike had went, "Did that really just happen?"

"Wow. You must've really hurt his feelings." Char said with a frown before facing me. her big blue eyes were filled with disappointment.

"_I_ hurt _his_ feelings? Char! He's been basically feeling me up since fifth grade! And you're taking _his _side!" I almost shouted.

"I'm sorry! It's just…" she sighed and looked down at her white flats, "he just…doesn't know any better, ya know? I mean, it's _Mike_." She shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I have to go." I hissed between clenched teeth.

I stormed off. I don't know what was worst; Mike's pride or Charlotte's scolding.

**XOXO**

I opened the cabinets of the dressing room and dumped the contents of yesterday's poodle dresses into the place before slamming it roughly closed and yanking open the next one. I was so pissed off. I couldn't get the image of Mike telling me off out of my head. I mean, who the fuck did he think he was to tell me off about he didn't want to be friends anymore? Didn't I do the exact same thing to him at the diner? Was he just trying to get me back so I would come crawling to his feet for an apology?

No.

I steeled myself, huffed and threw in a shirt. He was just like my father. Thinking he was some perfect dad and expecting us all to treat him that way, even though all he did was screw up and make our lives miserable. What was the matter with these people?

"Men suck." I smacked through my gnashing teeth as I threw the wooden cabinet closed, causing it to make a earsplitting slam that echoed through my ears loudly, "Every single one of them sucks."

I turned around then gasped.

Jasper was standing there in the doorway wearing a T-Bird T-shirt, "Sure you gonna punch me?" He asked, hands up.

I sighed and hopped down from the stool I had been standing on and flipped a hand through my hair, "No."

"You okay?" he was concerned; his eyebrows pulling together and his hazel eyes troubled.

"Yes…no. Yes, but…no. I don't know." I shrugged casually, though I knew something was brewing, "Why?"

He shot me a look that proved he had heard everything I had said. Then his eyes searched my face before he sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "No reason." He moved into the room and leaned back on the makeup table, crossing his legs at the ankle. He stared at me. I stared back. I squirmed under his unyielding look until he said something.

"I don't suck, though, do I?" he asked with raised brows.

Mine furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a man and you said all men suck, so—"

"But you're not a man, you're a boy." I protested, leaning my elbows on the boxes of clothes.

"_I_…am not a boy." Jasper said with an incredulous laugh in his throat.

I shrugged, "Fine, you're a…guy." He nodded, smiling again, "Happy now?"

"I'll take it." I giggled. It was funny how he could change my sour mood like that, even though I didn't know him well. He stood up straighter and suddenly pulled the shirt from over his head.

"W-What're you doing?" I blurted, shuffling uncomfortably. And how in the hell did he get a body like that? We're talking visible pecs, lean torso, arms with actual definition. I was so used to fat stomachs and poking ribs, I was shocked.

Jasper paused, his hair flopping back down instantly when he removed the shirt, "Giving you this T-shirt. Ms. Sue told me to give it to you so you could put it with the other T-bird stuff." He tossed it to me and I caught it numbly, glancing down at the floor as he yanked out a dark gray shirt from his black backpack. He put it on quickly then faced me again.

"Oh," I hurriedly turned to place it in the stacks. The blush in my cheeks roared.

"So, anyway, I wanted to ask you if you got anywhere with Alice yet?"

"Actually," I offered him a smile, "I do have a few seeds for you."

"Really?" he tensed, bracing himself, "Okay, hit me." I crooked a brow at his actions then sighed. I was tired from my argument with Char and actually wanted to head home.

"Actually, I was going to head home…" I trailed off while I grabbed my bag.

Jasper contemplated this then shrugged, "Okay, cool. We'll go to your place."

My brain instantly assessed the situation. I knew if I brought him to my house, there would be a slight problem. But today was Monday, and dad didn't usually start drinking until Thursday, or Wednesday, if he had a bad week. I could take a risk. I hated having to say no to things like this, it made it so awkward and people got curious.

I sighed then perked up, "Sure, let's go."

Jasper matched his pace with mine as we hit the halls, "I knew pairing up with you would be a good idea. You and me are gonna change the world, Farmer Bella."

**XOXO**

When we got to my house, my mother and sister were already there, but Bree quickly left when her friends called her outside. My mom was in the kitchen, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and chopping veggies like they had killed her cat. I instantly tensed; I didn't want to deal with her sour mood.

"Hi, Mom."

She blew out a sigh. I knew she was going to order me to do something, either help with cooking of some bullshit, but she paused when she saw Jasper next to me as he set down his jacket and book bag.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Swan." He greeted with a warm smile, surprising the hell outta me as he went to the sink, washed his hands, and dried them. My mother and I watched him with silent fascination. He then grabbed a knife from the drawer, "What're we making?" My mom cast me a look, her dark eyebrows furrowed while I shrugged, widening my eyes.

"Uh," she glanced back at Jasper, "stir fry?" she made it sound like a question.

His eyes lightened up, "Great! Can I do the carrots?" He reached for the bag and my mother watched him in awe. Then he paused, noticing our surprised expressions, "Or…you could do it?"

"No, no! Please! Be my guest!" She hastily answered with a friendly smile. He nodded and tore open the food and started to chop. Slowly, I unpacked the groceries, keeping an eye on him the entire time while I put up the milk. It was fascinating really. A boy in my house was strange enough, but a guy who wasn't shy in someone else's home or in front of the parents was like I had been probed or some shit.

"Are you sure you want to chop them so small?" My mom asked with a raised brow.

He shrugged, "Yeah. Carrots are a really dense vegetable, so you either cook them longer or chop them smaller so they keep up with the rest of the food." He turned to the stove and peeked at my mom, "May I?"

I'm pretty sure my mother thought she died and gone to heaven, "Go ahead."

"The wok should heat up for awhile so it's nice and scalding." He said.

I slammed the door of the refrigerator and placed my hands on my hips, "What are you now? The Ion Chef?"

He laughed and smirked at me, "No, I just cook a lot around my house."

I frowned as I removed two sodas from the giant pack; one for me and one for Jasper, "What about your mom?"

Jasper shrugged, his eyes distant, "My mom left when I was five. Someone had to step up in the house. I made my first Thanksgiving turkey when I was seven." He said it like he was talking about the weather. Jasper threw in the already seasoned and cut up chicken into the wok and it sizzled loudly.

My mouth fell open slightly and my mother placed a hand on her heart, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

He shrugged again, "It's not a big thing. I didn't know her well. I think we're better off. It would be worst if she was there and didn't want to be, right?"

It amazed me. Mom glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. I wished I could be like Jasper Whitlock. He was talking like it was nothing. Like it didn't matter to him. With me, my dad was a part of my life, someone I had to deal with every waking moment of the day. I couldn't wait to be able to speak those words like Jasper.

Yeah, my dad moved out because he was a sloppy drunk and treated everyone around him like crap…so what's up with you?

Then I heard my father's car run up the driveway. I stiffened and so did my mom. She shared another look with me then hurriedly ran to the door. I stayed where I was, feeling my stomach churn in disgust and fear. Jasper glanced at me then back at the food.

"What's wrong?"

"Charlie! You're home early!" My mom squealed like a teenage girl.

_Please, please, please don't have him drunk! C'mon, I'll even _apologize_ to Mike, just please!_

"Yes, well, things were slow today."

Normal…he sounded…normal! Ohmigod! Thank you, Jesus or whatever the hell was up there. He came around the corner, my mother attached to his side like a koala. His face was pale, not red. His nose normal size and his eyes not swimming. He had his briefcase in hand and his suit jacket over his arm.

I was so happy I almost hugged him. Almost.

I beamed at him instead while his eyes rested on Jasper, who was toweling off his hands and smirking at him job well done.

"What's this?"

Jasper turned to him and held out a hand. They shook hands briefly while I hurried to grab the sodas. I wanted to get upstairs before he got a beer.

"I was just helping with dinner, sir."

My father grinned. He loved the sir.

"Well, any young man who comes in and gives my wife a night off is great with me."

**XOXO**

I tried to look at my room the way Jasper was probably picturing it. My dark purple walls, complete with pictures of my family and paintings I had made. Some were angry deep red slashes and some with homey sunsets. The four foot long built in shelves complete with music CDs and books. The easel in the corner with dark skies and bright stars. The corner piled with ten days worth of clean clothes I had decided not to wear.

"_Wow_, so _this_ is what a girl's room looks like." He said feigned wonder.

"Like you've never been in one." I teased with a light grin.

He smiled, "Ya caught me." he reached for the door handle to close it, but I stopped him, slapping his hand away.

"I'm not allowed to close the door with guys over."

His eyebrows arched, "And do you have a lot of guys over?"

I blushed and looked away, "You caught me." he chuckled and continued to venture my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and removed my converses. Then I took the bow form my hair and wiped the makeup from my eyes so it would be less hard to get off later. Jasper glanced through my pictures and I was suddenly wary to have him in my room.

"You did these?" he asked

"Yeah." I held my breath.

"They're cool."

"Thanks."

He moved onto my books, pulled outWutheringHeights, flipped through it, then pulled it back. He moved to my CD collection, moving slowly as if reading every title. Then he scoffed and shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him and he stiffened, his back still to me.

"Could you not glare at me?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I flipped him off and he snickered. Then I blushed. Half of me couldn't believe I did that. then the other half was screaming _finally_. I felt more at ease with Jasper though, like I didn't have to impress him or watch my words.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about the seeds?" Jasper asked when he turned back to me.

I nodded, "Right. The seeds." I thought about it for awhile, "She likes salty food, not sweet."

"Got it." He nodded while glancing at my laptop on my desk with piles of old work.

"She absolutely hates it when a guys checks themselves or fix their hair and stuff." I leaned back in my bed, toying with a lock of my hair, "which is pretty weird because Emmett's pretty vain."

"Right, but he probably doesn't check himself in public." He sat in my computer chair and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head while looking at the ceiling. The perfect image of Jasper, "Anything else?"

"Oh! She likes turtlenecks on guys." I added.

Jasper peered at me with furrowed brows and rubbed a hand over his neck, "I don't like turtlenecks. They chafe."

"They do not!" I owned one.

"I don't even have a turtleneck."

I shrugged, "Sorry. Just reporting what I know."

"Your room is cool and all, but your music collection needs some help."

"No, it doesn't." I glanced at the shelf, which held my things. They looked good enough. "I like my music."

"You don't like this stuff. You just don't know any better." He shook his head again.

"Thanks a lot." I whispered, my face burning in embarrassment.

His eyes widened, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it…it's just…I'm kinda a music snob."

"Good to know." I replied sarcastically. He grinned.

He came around my bed and sat on the edge to face me, "You like metal obviously. Classic rock. No emo, thank God. At least you got some taste."

"I have a Best Buy certificate from Christmas."

"You still have a card from Christmas? I would've whipped out that baby the day after. We are _so_ going shopping."

My eyebrows rose, "We are?"

"We are."

My phone rang and I plucked it from my pocket without looking at the caller ID. Char calling before dinner was unheard of.

"Hello?"

"Hi…can I speak to Bella?"

My heart stopped beating then broke out in an ecstatic jump. This could not be who I thought it was. Jasper got up from my bed to look at my _Happy Meal_ toy collection from youth. I sat up straighter and the air in my lungs gushed in rapidly.

"This is Bella."

"Hey. It's Edward."

Holy. Shit.

He had called me. He had my number! How in the hell did he get my number anyway? Oh, who cared? This was Edward Masen on my phone! Breathe, Bella.

"Hello? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I stood and paced. I couldn't sit still.

"So you know the project for Mrs. Didyme class?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe work on that together." He said.

No way. No_ fucking_ way!

"Really?" I squeaked, "Uh, sure."

"Cool. You want to set up a time? To, you know, work on it?"

"Yeah, sure! Definitely." Jasper was staring at me quizzically now. I couldn't believe I was doing this in front of him.

"How about tomorrow? After school? We don't have practice."

Tomorrow. Tomorrow? What was I doing tomorrow? Like it mattered.

"Tomorrow is perfect." I whispered with a smile.

"Good. Okay. So we'll meet in the library? Okay?"

"Okay." I jumped a little.

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest, watching me blatantly now.

"See ya, Bella." He hung up and I ended the call with a wide grin. I felt a scream bubble up my throat so I grabbed a pillow and let 'er rip. I didn't care that Jasper was watching me. I had a study date with Edward Masen. I squealed again then came up for air, throwing my hair back.

"Okay, I give. Was that Ryan Seacrest or something?" Jasper asked, "There was another sex scandal on _American Idol_ and they need you to take over a vacancy in the top ten, am I right?"

"Nope." I responded happily, "That was Edward Masen."

He blinked, "Edward Masen?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Edward Masen made you scream into a pillow."

"Yeeeeaahhh?"

"Huh."

The smile started to fade. Something about his tone wasn't right. Jasper turned in the computer chair and grabbed my elastic Bugs Bunny so it was choking Bob the Builder and set them down again.

"Huh what?" I questioned.

"Nothing." He shrugged, still not looking at me, "I just thought that a girl like you would be able to see through a guy like _that_."

"A guy like what?" My skin prickled.

"Like hi," he told me, "He's as shallow as a puddle, which does make him pretty see-through."

"He's not see-through." I protested, sitting up in my bed with my pillow across my lap.

Jasper turned to face me and chuckled, "Uh, yeah. He is." Wow. I was starting to get warm again. I stared at him and he stared back, as if challenging me.

"How would you know? You don't even talk to him."

"Okay. Fine. So what do you guys talk about?" He folded his arms over his chest and raised his brows.

Nothing.

I glanced away, "Lots of things…like…classes!" I almost shouted, pointing a finger at Jasper, "He's a good student, you know."

He shook his head, "That doesn't make him unshallow."

"Well, what makes you so unshallow?"

He stared at me again, his eyes seeming to stare right through me before he stood and raised his hands, "Sorry. I'm just trying to be a good friend to you."

"Thanks, but…" I couldn't find anything to say and it was quiet for a few moments.

"Fine." He broke it, "I have to go anyways." I wanted to give him a ride, I really did, but the look he gave me told me not to. I deflated and opened the random textbook that was sitting on my end table and opened it.

"Yeah, I have a lot of homework." The blood was pounding so loudly in my ears, I didn't hear him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is a nice dinner from Jasper<strong>


	6. Irony

**Sorry for the late update, you know how hard life is. Try to get out one this weekend. **

**Bella **

"I'll see you later, Bella." Edward touched my arms gently, smirked, and then turned the corner. I resisted to squeal in the middle of the hall with all these people. Instead, I pushed closed my locker and turned on my heel, trying to get rid of the big grin plastered on my face.

It was a simple Tuesday and this was the third time today that Edward Masen stopped me in the halls. We really talked about nothing but the play and basketball and his jokes made me giggle like a little school girl, no matter how lame. I loved his crooked smirks and twinkling eyes. Puddle my ass.

"Hey, Bella! Bella! Bella!" I peeked around me to see Ben making his way over, his tummy finally tucked properly and a big grin on his face. He stopped next to me, his face blotchy and wet probably from his casual running in the halls, "Hang out with me at lunch? I need someone to go over the lines with me on act one. I think I can go off book!"

"I can't today, Ben. I have plans." I told him. I was right on my way to getting Ali and asking her if she could help me with the study date for Edward. Normally, I would ask Char, but she was even more boy-clueless than I was. Plus, I was still annoyed with her and even rejected the call when she rung up my phone last night. The last thing I wanted yesterday, since I practically kicked out Jasper, was one of Char's speeches about Be Nice To The Geeks.

"Oh, well, okay. Maybe after school?" Ben asked while opening a bag of chips.

My impatience level was pretty low after the whole break through of telling someone off. But, I knew I couldn't do that to Ben. I mean, it wasn't Malicious Mike, it was Teddy Bear Ben. Bedsides, I couldn't tell off his big eyes with the tears. I couldn't crush him. Not yet. Baby steps, Bella.

"I have plans then too." I tried to keep my voice even. Then I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and thought of the great study date I was going to have later. A small smile weaseled onto my lips and I opened my eyes again, "How about I call you later?"

His whole face lit up, "Really?"

I nodded, giggling, "Yes, Ben, really."

"Thanks, Bella! Thanks!" Then he was gone.

I made it to the drama room and peeked through the door. Great, Mr. Aro had kept everyone late. My hero! I opened the door. A couple students were already packing, ready while Ali was sitting there with her head tilted like a lost puppy. A movie was playing on the old TV set Mr. Aro still had from 2001. On the screen, two people were dancing elegantly and kissed at the end. The music swelled and then it was over. The lights came on and people groaned, calling this 'waste of their time'.

"Okay, you can go." Mr. Aro said and they all dispersed. Rosalie Hale was crying heavily, truly emotional over the movie. Leah and Maggie patted her back and whispered words in unison, "We'll discuss the movie tomorrow."

Alice had a dreamy look in her eye when she came out, fixing her bag. She turned to me then she stared at Rosalie and her face snapped back to reality, "That girl must've missed her meds this morning. She was bawling through the whole thing."

"You didn't like it?" I asked as I followed beside her.

She shook her head and ran a hand through her short, curled locks that shined in the school's lights, "No, it was great. Especially the dancing. I would die if someone danced with me like that! Just…die! But, sadly, Emmett is a dick."

Oh. Another seed for Jasper. That is…if Jasper ever wanted to talk to me again. I had probably hurt his feelings, but he had also hurt mine. He probably didn't want to talk to me again. And vice versa.

"So you're never going to believe this," I whispered to Ali, "Edward called me last night!"

Alice squealed, "No way! I knew it! I knew my plan would work! What'd he say?"

"He wants to have a study date with me after school!" I screeched and we both screamed with each other.

"This afternoon! Oh this is so killer!"

"I know, I just can't believe it. What do I do? What if I dork out in front of him?" I asked desperately.

Her eyes widened, "You are not going to dork out in front of him! I'll help you. You, me, lunch in the library."

"Really?" I squealed.

"Yes, that's what friends are for." She paused, "No, let's talk yesterday. Mike had the light on me in a yellow wash! I mean, I look good in anything, but yellow is definitely not my color! Could you tell him to tone it down?"

"I'm on it." After all, what are friends for?

**XOXO**

I was definitely loosened up by the talk with Edward. The tightening in my chest seemed to dissipate every time he said something to me. I felt giddy and warm, too happy for my own self.

I knew I only had a little time to set things up in the auditorium then head down for the study date with Edward. As I was walking though, I noticed the dark figure leaning on a locker. I paused and took Jasper Whitlock in.

His hair was the perfect tousled locks of sunshine and gold and covered with a black cap with a skull on it. His jeans fit him perfectly and his shoes were mustard colored converses. He looked silly, but…cute. It fitted him.

He looked up from his iPod and his hazel eyes fell on me. He removed the earbuds from his ears and fell into step beside me. He was quiet for awhile and I kept my eyes on my shoes before he spoke up, "So a guy walks into a bar and says, 'Ouch, that hurt'."

My eyebrows furrowed, "What are you doing?"

He glanced at me then shrugged his casual shrug, "Trying to make you laugh. They say when you make someone laugh they don't hate you as much."

I was suddenly grinning, "I don't hate you, Jasper."

"You don't?" He was smiling brightly too then swiped a hand over his forehead in a dramatic gesture, "Good. 'Cause that was my best material."

I was sent into giggles as we burst through the doors of the auditorium.

He paused and grabbed my arm before I could walk further in, "So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hit Best Buy before six."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, please. Your music collection has kept me up at night. I'm concerned for your well-being." he smirked. I laughed again, my cheek tingling with warmth.

Then I nodded. Wednesday was a could-go-either-way kinda night. It was probably best to stay clear of home and I would still have enough time to hang out with Edward after the study date.

I rolled my eyes as I sat my stuff down, "Yeah, sure. We can go."

"Yes! You won't be disappointed." Then he took off down the aisle and hopped onto the stage fluently before disappearing into the flop of curtains. My eyebrow merged again. Very excitable, that one.

Up ahead, on the stage, Mike was glaring me down. He'd been staring at me like that since the talk we had had. It didn't bother me much at first, but now it was becoming freaky to stare into the fishy gray eyes. But at least he wasn't grabbing me anymore.

I clsared my throat, about to talk to him about Ali's yellow wash, when Char stopped me with a serious look in her eye.

"Bella." She grabbed my arm tightly. Her tone was all business. She wasn't kidding around. I knew she had been irritated at lunch, but I saw her sitting with Rosalie and the Drama Twins, so I didn't feel as guilty.

"Are you going to hate me forever?" she asked with a grimace.

"Why does everyone think I hate them?" There was a tinge of annoyance in my voice while I dug in my back for my clipboard and extra script for Peter. He was taking over today.

Well, you're sorda giving off that vibe." She rolled her eyes like I was obvious.

"I don't hate you." I sighed and turned to her when I grabbed the things I needed. She didn't seem to believe me so I bent my knees and made sure my eyes were leveled with hers, "I don't hate you, Charley. Just…a little annoyed, ya know? A lot of things going on."

She stared at me for awhile then nodded with a small smile, "I understand." I couldn't wipe off the grin on my face. Then her eyes narrowed, "What's with the goofball grin?"

"Edward Masen asked me to help him with the project! He asked me to be his partner!" I hissed under my breath and she squealed.

"Really?"

"Yes! He really likes me! I have a study date and I can't stay today so give this to Peter," I handed her the script and clipboard and threw my backpack over my shoulder, "and tell him to work out the lighting for Ali's solo."

Suddenly, she frowned, "Ali? Since when do you call her Ali?"

I tried to think back on it, but I couldn't then shrug, "I don't know. It kinda rings a bell, ya know? Well, I gotta go. See ya, Char." I turned, ready for my study date and happiness.

**XOXO**

"Okay, so do we have a topic?" I asked, the redness still in my cheeks.

_Cool, calm, no giggling. _

Edward shrugged his broad shoulders, "Are you sure you don't mind working with a B student?"

And then I giggled.

Dammit! Foiled.

But, his grin widened, ultra white teeth erupting from his pink lips.

"No," I said when I got myself under control, "It's fine."

His eyebrows waggled, "I know it is. That's why I chose you."

And another giggle blasted from my mouth. His grin widened even further while I tried to control my blush.

He then reached for his notebook and his fingers grazed over mine as he picked it up. There was a burst of electricity and excitement inside every inch of my body. I hoped I didn't faint. While he scanned the list, his eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. So adorable.

"I like this one," he showed me the paper, "Chemical tests for nutrients in food. That could be kinda fun."

"I like that one too." I smiled and someone behind me shushed the air. I ducked my head as Edward smirked, placing down the notebook, "I mean, yeah. Sure. Let's do that one." I uncapped my pen and tried not to meet his emerald green forest of eyes.

_Cool, calm, no giggling. _

"So, are you coming to the game tonight?" Edward asked suddenly with raised, expectant brows.

"Um," I froze up, my pen pausing on the _t_ in my sentence. "I don't really go to games."

"Why?" His eyebrows fell with his pouty lips.

Because none of my friends go to the games. Because all the cool kids go.

"I'm not that into basketball." I said instead.

"Well, you should be. I mean, your partner is in the game, shouldn't you be interested?" He joked with another smile. Did he want me to come? Was that it? He wanted me to cheer him on?

"I don't know…" I trailed off uncertainly, though my heart was jumping at the opportunity.

"C'mon, Bella," his foot nudged its way over to me and sprinkled over my toes, "C'mon, Bella. Come to the game. For me…" he put on his big green eyes and weaseled his toe under mine.

I was grinning like mad by then, even a giggle slid through my lips, "Edward! Stop it! Okay, okay. I'll go."

**XOXO**

"Well, that took five seconds." I commented with a grin as Jasper walked beside me, holding the small stack of CDs. He shrugged and I grabbed one of the CDs from the pile. They were the ones Jasper said I had to have.

Oasis. Run-DMC. The Beloved. R.E.M. I'd never heard songs by one of these bands, but Jasper nodded his head whenever he grabbed a disk and literally shoved it at me.

"I've told you. I haven't stopped thinking about it for more than a day. There was a whole elimination process, but if I let you in on how that worked, you might have me committed."

"I'd never do that." I said, trying to stop the butterflies I felt in my stomach. I didn't know why, but he was igniting them. The thought made me blush scarlet. Edward Masen. Edward Masen…it wasn't working. Jasper waggled his eyebrows when he saw me flush.

"Why? 'Cause you'd miss me too much?" He asked, walking backwards.

"No," I answered dubiously, "because if you can barely handle a turtleneck, then you'd never make it in a straitjacket."

Jasper laughed, "I'm touched you care so much." He picked up a mini-digital camcorder and aimed it at me with a sly grin. I blushed again and put up a hand to shield my face, "Stop it!" He hissed, slapping my arm down, "It's time for your close-up."

"This girl doesn't do close-ups."

He gazed through the screen like a pro, "Sure you do. Bella Swan, you've just stage-managed an award winning production of Grease. What are you going to do next?"

I pretended to think about it for awhile, "Hmmm? Murder the star?" I lunged for the camera.

He dodged me easily, "Which one? Rosalie? Ben?Alice? Oh, no! Not dearAlice! I haven't even asked her out yet."

I smirked, "Actually, I was talking about you."

His eyes popped wide, "Moi? Please! I am a pleasure," he told me, hand to chest then repositioned the camera on me, "Seriously though. Rosalie would be the first to go."

I smiled and gave a haughty pose and put on Rosalie's nasally voice, "When I was in Wee Ones Summer Camp, we never had to put up with this level of unprofesionalism."

Jasper snorted out a hard laugh, "That was dead-on! Now do Mr. Aro."

I made my eyes heavy and sighed, poking my stomach out, "Bella, can you do the lighting? I've got," I added a burp, "heartburn."

Jasper laughed again and set down the camera, "You're really funny, you know that?"

"No, I'm not. I can't believe I just did that either."

"You're kidding. You should do it more often." We made it to the register and he placed our things on the dash. The old lady zapped them in, "How come you never try out for musicals?"

I snorted this time and blushed, "Yeah right."

"Why not? You've never thought about it?"

"No," I lied and I hated how it tasted on my tongue, "I'm a behind the scenes kind of girl." I had actually thought about it. Wondered what it would be like to get on the stage and dance and sing my heart out…and ruin the play. I was too clumsy and had terrible stage fright, I would probably fall then cry. This was one girl who would never do it. Not by a long shot.

**XOXO**

I sat in backstage with the paintbrush in my hand. On the other side of the curtain, Rosalie was singing _There Are Worse Things_ for the fourteenth time. I would be humming that shit in my sleep. I was painting the Forks High banner.

"Hey," Jasper announced his presence when he appeared around the curtain.

I turned to him, "Hey." I offered a small smile. He sat down next to me and raised a brow. I didn't say anything and neither did he. I kept painting in silence while he suddenly broke it.

"We should get the cheerleaders to do this shit. They would probably be done in a week since they spend half their time making banners." He said.

I shrugged, bending over the white in the _R_ then frowned, "But you know they wouldn't be caught _dead_ on-set."

"Here. I got a fifteen from Mr. Aro." He grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in the navy blue.

"Knock yourself out."

He snorted, "I didn't know art could be so dangerous."

My shoulder bumped his and he smiled teasingly, "Shut up."

We worked in silence a few minutes. Then his knee pressed against my upper thigh when he decided to get a better angle. My breathing sped and warmth shot through my body. I couldn't control my body obviously, but I could control my brain.

Edward Masen. Edward Masen. Edward Masen…his knee pressed even harder…shit this isn't working.

"So," my voice was louder and squeakier than I thought it would be and Jasper raised his eyes to mine, slightly widened. I instantly quieted, "You're going to Peter's party?"

He shrugged, "Definitely."

I nodded. I didn't want to flinch away from him; that would make me look like a prude and I liked the warmth, the feeling of his body touching mine. That made me cringe and I thought about hitting myself for my idiocy.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked finally.

"Just did."

"Ha, ha. Seriously."

"Shoot." He leaned back to check his work and his leg moved up mine. my body stung with heat.

"Why did you stop hanging out with Edward? You guys used to be, like, best friends."

"I decided I didn't want to be a part of that scene in high school." He shrugged, still working.

I frowned and stopped my painting to stare at him, "What scene?"

He leaned back too and looked me in the eye, and his leg left mine, making me instantly miss it, "The whole fake scene. All these supposed athletes walking around like they're perfect specimen of teenagerdom, being worshipped by the parentals and teachers when they're just a bunch of lying hypocrites."

"They are?" I couldn't believe that.

"They drink, they do drugs. They trash their bodies whenever they can and they want everyone to believe they're these perfect, pristine athletes. All-American Boys next-door. It's all a sham."

"They're not_ all_ into drugs and drinking….are they?" I asked with a twinge of doubt in my stomach. Edward couldn't do that? Could he?

"No, not all. But most." He blew out a sigh and pressed his hands on the floor so he could face me fully, "I watched my brother go through it. He was on the football team and got great grades and dad loved him so fucking much, then the party happened. I didn't get there until later, and when I did, girls were naked and giggling and stumbling around. Guys were laughing when they fell and they were all so doped up they didn't even notice Didyme Hart was drowning in our hot tub because she was so stoned she couldn't keep her head up. I ran to help her and dragged her into the house. She was fine, but someone called the police and everyone was able to get home and some arrested."

"Ohmigod." I whispered.

"I know. The 'popular kids?' It's like they have to do all this stuff just to seem popular. Like they have to push the envelope, ya know? Well, that's not me and I saw the group I was hanging out was heading that way so I separated myself from them."

"Was it hard?" I was still trying to wrap my brain around Edward Masen doing something like getting stoned. Maybe a beer or something, but please, please, nothing like my dad.

He shrugged, "Not really. All you gotta do is talk about something original. They loose your number pretty fast." He turned back to his painting, "I'm glad you're not like that, Bella."

"Huh?"

"You've never bothered with the popular people…why?"

"We don't have a lot in common." I whispered. And we didn't.

"That's why I like Alice. She's still doing her own thing and she sits on the world like she owns it, because she believes she does. It nice to meet someone like that." Obviously, he hadn't met the real her, "But you're not shallow like them. You're your own person. And I like that about you." His shoulder kind of leaned on mine and he threw a friendly smile my way.

I blushed and focused back on my work. Suddenly, I felt all warm inside. Part of me had always been ashamed of not fitting in with the cool crowd. That was why hanging out with Ali was so much to me. She was right in the center, tossing geeks over her shoulder like they were balled up pieces of paper. But she stopped on me and she uncrumbled me and gave that 100-watt smile as she smoothed my edges. I kinda owed her.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

Ali came into the back and we both looked up at her as she beamed beautifully at me, "I need to talk to you."

**XOXO**

_What was I doing here?_

"Are you okay?" Edward asked from beside me, touching my arm gently. It sent tingles up my spine then I instantly glanced at the door. Any minute from now, my dad would walk in and ruin everything I had been working on. I knew Char wouldn't approve and honestly, I didn't approve either.

On the last rehearsal, Peter had said he was going to host a party today, his yearly party, which no one went to and teased relentlessly. I always went. Well, not this time. Alice had showed up at my door with a grin, her boyfriend, and Edward. How could I deny? I just didn't know we were going to a bar, _O'Reily's_. My dad came here at least fifteen times a week. I was sweating in the humid, smoky air and my eyes felt wet. I knew my face was pale and cold. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be like my father.

I was supposed to be at Peter's party. Luckily, Char had told him I was sick. I couldn't crush him.

Edward leaned over the table and hit his cue against the pool balls, hitting the blue into the hole. He stood and smirked at me as Emmett sunk another. Alice made her way back over to us while I stiffened when the door opened again.

"Are we winning?" Alice asked with a grin as she hugged Emmett's side.

He nodded and gave her a peck on the lips, "We got this one in the bag, baby." She squealed. I smiled. They were kinda cute. Maybe Jasper…

"So, Em, what'cha doing, man? Are ya gonna stay here or…?" Edward cocked a brow and waited for Emmett's answer. All eye turned on him. Well, mine and Alice's did.

"For now." Emmett shrugged.

Ali's eyebrows merged, "For now? What about later?"

Emmett glanced at me then Edward before shifting uncomfortably. Oh, shit. Never mind, Jasper is the best and he deserves Ali. Something bad was about to happen and I shrunk against the wall with Edward as Emmett said, "I've been putting in some applications…"

Ali's blue eyes grew wide, "_College?_"

"Yeah, um…" he trailed off.

"Why did he decide to tell her this now?" I hissed.

Edward peeked at me, "I don't know. 'Cause he's an idiot."

"When were you gonna tell me this?" Alice shouted, "How long were you doing this behind my back?"

"I wasn't doing it behind your back!" he shot back, "I just told you about it."

"Yeah, when the applications are all done, you dick! You said you wouldn't do this! You said you wouldn't let your dad talk you into it." She screamed. A few tears were escaping her eyes.

"Ali, chill!" He shouted so loud it made me jump. He looked like he was about to explode, or worst, hit her. "I haven't made the decisions yet! I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be a bitch about it!"

"Oooohhh!" Everyone in the bar crowed.

I blushed scarlet red with a sneer, "Don't encourage him!" I blurted stridently and the audience quieted.

Ali looked at me then back at Emmett before glancing around the room. She seemed to just be noticing how public this place was. Me? I was grabbing my things already with Edward, ready to go home.

"You know what? You can drive your own ass home! You want bitch? I'll show you a bitch!" She grabbed the beer that sat on the edge of the pool table and threw it at Emmett, who dodged out of the way just in time. I flinched as she grasped my wrist too tightly and dragged me towards the exit.

"Wait!" I tried, glancing back at Edward, but we were already outside. We were now out in the cold and standing face-to-face with my father.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is a life-guard act from Jasper. <strong>


	7. Jasper Saves Me, Again

**Bella**

His bleary eyes, which were sunken into his face, darted from me to Ali. My stomach fell to my feet and my eyes widened, filling instantly with tears. I felt like I was going to explode. My knees actually shook. The harsh, cold wind knocked against me. Maybe if I snuck around him, he wouldn't notice it was me.

"Mr. Swan?" Ali ruined the whole plan and I wanted to slap her.

His eyes suddenly widened and landed on me, "Isabella Marie Swan! What the fuck are you doing here?"

I stared at him, steeling myself and made my voice harsh, "I should be asking you the same thing."

He snarled out a curse word then huffed at me with those hazy eyes, "You should be at home! Does your mother know you're here?"

"Does she know _you're_ here?" I shouted right back. I could feel the tears splashing onto my cheeks. He reached for the handrail on the sides, but missed, and steadied himself. Embarrassment started to cloud in my brain. I glanced at Ali. She knew exactly what was going on with him.

I hardened my expression, "We were just leaving anyway." I wiped away the tears roughly with one hand and grabbed Ali's arm, but he reached out and grabbed mine. His grip was too hard. He was _hurting_ me.

"You're seventeen! You're not supposed to be here!" He yelled, eyes wild. His grasp tightened and I had to clench my teeth from crying out. I glanced up at him from my wet lashes. Was he upset I was under-age drinking, or that he had been caught red-handed by his own daughter?

"I know," I started flatly, letting go of Ali so I could fight in his unyielding clutch, "That's why we're leaving."

"Don't use that tone with me, Isabella Marie! I am taking you home right now!" He reached his pocket for his keys and pulled them out. Then they slipped out of his hand and crumbled to the ground. He bent over to group for them blindly. My eyes burned again. I couldn't believe this was happening. Not when Edward could walk out any second or the cops…and Ali was witnessing the whole thing, her blue eyes wide and her mouth in a grim line.

Something felt like it was squeezing my throat. Squeezing the air out of me.

The hatred bubbled inside of me was so fierce, so hot, that it frightened me. I wanted to hit him. Wanted to kill him. Anything to make him _stop_. Just _stop_. Wanted him dead, dead, dead so I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. So mom could be free, get a nice job with her two degrees and Bree wouldn't be scared to leave her room and so I could go off to college without worrying about my mom and brother getting slapped around by the dick.

"Bella! Bella! Ow!" Ali whined. She tore her hand from mine and I realized I had been squeezing her fingers to a pulp.

"Let's go!" My dad yelled when he came up with his car keys, unsteadily stumbling. He took my arm again, squeezing it so hard the blood in my veins sputtered awkwardly. He started leading me towards the parking lot. My heart pounding, I looked back at Ali. She looked frightened, uncertain. I had never seen her that way. I needed to stop this.

"No!" I shrieked, wrenching my arm away from him. It took him a second to notice, he was already next to the car and I was backing away from him. Years of fear and fury leaked down my chin and onto the cool ground. Alice clung to the sleeve of my jacket, "No, I'm not going with you."

"Oh yes you are." He crowed back, red with anger.

He took a step forward and Ali and I both took a step back simultaneously.

"No, I'm not! You're drunk!" I screeched, my stomach in knots so tight it seemed they were dragging me down, "You'll kill us both! I don't care if you die, but I am _not _going with you!"

"No, no, no!" I cried, and half blinded by tears, I ran in the other direction.

**XOXO**

By time we got to Peter's house, it was beyond dark, but onlynine o'clock. I sat in the back of the cab, fuming with tears streaking down my face. I couldn't believe that that had happened. And right in front of Ali. The anger. The embarrassment. Everything. He was ruining my life.

I hated him. I hated him so much. Why couldn't he just go away? Leave us out of his pathetic life? He obviously didn't care about us. Why did I have to live like this? Why?

"God. And I thought my family was whacked." Alice whispered as the cab stopped.

I snapped my steely, hard eyes to her, "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." I growled and her eyes widened, her soft hands shooting up as if surrendering. Like I was so out of line. I suddenly felt guilty. Horrible. Stupid. She was basically my only friend and I was taking my anger out on her. I was as bad as my dad. She could tell everyone at school…_everyone_. Even Edward. What if he saw the whole thing?

My eyes squeezed shut as pain went through my heart.

No, please. No.

She got out and paid the man as I walked to the front of the house. His mom let us in with a beautiful smile on her aged face. We were lead down to the basement. There was no sound but the dry TV. No voices, no laughter, no singing along. I creaked open the door and saw the problem.

Nobody was there.

No one except Jasper, Char, Peter, Ben, and Mike. They were all sitting on the gigantic couch, looking extremely bored, watching Grease.

"Bella! You're here!" Peter rejoiced when he spotted me. Ali groaned and we both made our way into the damp basement. It smelled like popcorn and rain. He popped next to my side and I flinched away from him, my face cold and my eyes flat, "Are you okay? Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine." I snapped, pushing past him to see the curious faces of Jasper and Char.

"No you're not. You look pale. You still must be sick. C'mon, sit down." Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled on my aching arm.

I couldn't take it, "I'm not sick, alright? I was out with Ali and Edward." I snatched my arm away from him, trying ignore the throbbing from my father grasping it too hard.

Peter looked crestfallen, "What?"

"Bella…" Char started in her admonishing tone.

"What?" I cried, "What's the big deal?"

"On the night of my party?" Peter was pouting with his big brown eyes, "But you said you were coming! You promised!"

"And you didn't even call!" Ben added with a whimper.

More expectations. More accusations. I felt as if the walls of the basement were closing in on me. My face was boiling with blood.

"I'm sorry, okay? I can't do everything! I'm here now, aren't I?" I hissed, trying to get control of my heart.

"Yeah, like two hours late!" He shouted, raising his voice. Raising his voice to me for the first time ever. I flinched back like I had been slapped. Never had he ever spoken to me this way. My eyes burned as I looked at the accusing faces. Char, Ben, and Mike. Jasper was the only one who was just watching me with concerned, soft eyes.

But that didn't help at all. Did he feel sorry for me? Thought I looked idiotic?

"What's the big fucking deal?" I shrieked back. "Obviously I'm not the only person who didn't come to this shit-fest! Why don't you ring them up and yell at them?"

"Bella!" Char shot up from the couch, her expression appalled, "What's the matter with you?"

"Bella," Jasper called with a gentle voice, "Calm down."

It didn't work at all. Again. My body was disobeying things for the first time ever.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" I cried, "It's not my fault! It's not my fault this shitty party is so fucking lame!" I shouted at Peter and he cringed, "Why do you put everything on me? I wanted, just for _one_ night, just for _one fucking night_, to hang out with Edward Masen. For _once_, I wanted to have fun and not worry about your ass falling in the fucking toilet or something just because I wasn't there to answer one of your stalking questions or health bullshit!" I reeled onto Ben, "And I'm sorry that I didn't call you! But I can't keep protecting your fucking feelings!"

"Protecting my feeling?" He echoed with watery eyes.

"Yeah! All those fucking time you snuck into my car, and followed me around, and gave me gifts and embarrassed me! I bit my tongue and tried to be nice, but I just can't do it anymore!" I stared at Mike, "So you can _stop _following me around and _stop_ glaring at me and _stop_ fucking messing with me because I am officially done with all your pitiable asses! Just…just…**_stop_**!" I screamed. I breathed in and out raggedly as my face burst out in spurts of red.

For a moment, no one said anything. On the TV, the movie kept on, dancing and laughing while everyone tried to take in my harsh words. Char stared at me like I had lost my fucking mind. Ali had a hand over her mouth, but I could tell she was fighting a smile. And suddenly, the weight of what I said cut in my heart and stomach. I felt like barfing. I was sure I started to turn green.

"I have to go." I whispered and made my way back to the door with numb legs. Ali made it before me and I felt someone grasp my arm gently, pulling me back.

"Bella," Jasper started sympathetically.

I fought out of his grip, "Just leave me alone." And just like that, I was gone.

When I made it outside, it was even colder than last time. Ali slammed the door behind us and fell into laughter, "That was fucking brilliant!" she cheered, following me to the street. Tears spilled over my cheeks. I felt anything but triumphant. I felt terrible.

I sighed shakily.

"I have no idea how you did that, but at least you found a way to put your dad-related anger to good use." She commented with a wry grin.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, that's what the therapists say." She defended herself.

The door opened and closed. Light, familiar footsteps hurried after us, "Bella! Bella!" I paused to see Char as she wheezed, her breath coming out in clouds of precipitation, "What the hell was that?" Her accusing tone again. I wanted to hit her. And I had never felt that way before around Char.

"Don't start that shit now, Char." I growled and started walking up the street towards my house.

Ali fell into step next to me and eyed Char with disdain. I didn't feel like scolding her.

"I'm not!" Char cried, "I've just never seen you like that. Are you okay?"

"Yes, she is. Probably for the first time in her life." Alice answered for me.

"Excuse me, but you don't even know her!" Char shot back, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't talk to her like that." I shrieked at her.

Charlotte stopped following me, her eyes wide with shock. I had never raised my voice at her, "What is the matter with you, Bella?"

"I just can't take it anymore."

"I know…but did you have to be so mean? I mean, you really hurt their feelings. Ben's crying. You're acting like…" she trailed off and stared at Ali.

Alice didn't miss a beat, "What? Like me?"

"Yep. That's exactly what I was going to say." Char said flatly.

She laughed, "Well, good for her!"

"Could you have a bigger ego?"

"You're just jealous!"

"Jealous that you're turning her into a bitch?"

My eyes went wide and everything went silent. Char slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes the size of saucers. She slowly wrenched her hand away, "Bella…I didn't mean…I…"

"_That's_ what you think about me?" I asked in a whisper, tears burning back into my eyes, "That I'm a…a…_bitch_?"

"No! No! You're my best friend, Bella!" she shouted.

"No, you're not. A best friend doesn't call me a bitch! All you've been doing for the past few weeks is how stupid I am! How Edward and I won't work! Or how you think I'm mean!"

"No, that's not it! I just want my friend back! I don't even know who you are anymore." She stated softly.

My eyes narrowed, "I should be saying the same thing." I tore off the silver BFF necklace and shoved it to the ground, "C'mon, Ali let's go."

She smiled, "Yeah, let's."

I was _so_ done.

**XOXO**

"Glass cost money! Do you have a fucking job?" My father screamed when I got into the house. Ali had called her mom to come pick her up and I had refused to say a word to her through the whole walk to my house. I couldn't believe I just ended my friendship with everyone. Well, everyone but Jasper. But I doubted he would ever want to see me again.

My heart moved to my throat and I had to swallow it back, but it wouldn't leave. I walked around the long hallway in the front entrance and threw down my jacket. I saw my sister cowering into the table with my mother crying, sitting on the linoleum floor and leaning against the wall.

"Charlie! It's just a glass!" she cried, tears streaming down her red face.

"Glass cost money, Renée and who provides money for this house? Me!" He hollered. He turned back to my sister, closing in on her, "You have no respect." He raised his hand and I dared him. I dared him to hit her so I could just grab a knife and call it self-defense. My sister flinched and fell onto her bottom, trying to crawl away.

I ran forward as shoved against his chest, pushing him back into the long counter. He stumbled and his back slammed against it, "Leave her alone!" I screamed.

"Where the hell have you been?" My father shouted, his eyes blurry and red, his nose swelled, and his breath rank. I was surprised he made it home.

"It's just a fucking glass!" I yelled back. Suddenly, I was propelled back and I heard my mom and sister scream as my back hit the wall with a powerful force. The hardest I had I ever been shoved in my entire life. My eyes opened wide in shock as my father wrapped his hand around my neck, his face inches from mine. He squeezed a bit and I steeled my eyes, "What're you gonna do? Hit me? Fucking do it! _Fucking do it!_ I want to see your sorry ass behind bars!"

My mother screamed again, the perfect sound of agony.

"_Do it_." I hissed in his face. He stared at me. I stared back. He let go and I crumbled onto my ass. He growled something under his breath then stomped out of the house. The car started and drove away. Good. I hoped he died. Bree curled into my side while my mother rushed over to me.

**XOXO**

I hadn't left my house for a day, much less my room. I sat there on Saturday evening, thoroughly coloring the third picture I had been working on, slashing the dark crimson paint and swirling the black and gray. My back and arm was aching powerfully. Hot tears cascaded down my face.

Then the doorbell rang.

My back instantly straightened. I was the only one in the house. My mother had to go to Bree's soccer game and I refused to go, even though mom begged me. My father, if I could call him that, was down in the basement. He had thrown things around when he arrived home then I guess, fell asleep down on the old rusty couch that was lodged down there. The doorbell rung again and I hastily wiped the tears before throwing on the dark blue thermal purple shirt. It covered the dark bruises on my arm. I hurried down the stairs, glancing over my shoulder just in case.

I yanked open the door and was shocked to see Jasper.

"Hey," he greeted softly, his hand tucked in his pants pocket. He had on a dark gray hoodie and black jeans. He hazel eyes looked cautious and concerned. Then he looked me up and down and my heart stuttered. His eyes tangled onto my face to my hair, "You…look…"

I had forgotten makeup this morning and I barely went out without it. Without eyeliner, my eyes looked freakishly huge and were a boring brown. I had washed my hair last night, but it was naturally curly, big and puffy from how kids used to wear it in the nineties.

"I know…it's…" I trailed off sheepishly. No one had seen me like this. Not even Char. Her name made my stomach tighten.

He suddenly smiled, "It's natural. Natural is _good_. It looks great on you anyway." He said.

I blushed at the compliment then sighed, "What're you doing here?" It was actually semi-warm outside. One of those early March days that showed it was so close to spring.

"Nothing. Just thought I would see how you were doing." He said.

"How I'm doing?" I asked in confusion, "You mean, you don't hate me?"

His brow creased, "Why would I hate you?"

My shoulders slumped, "Everyone else does."

Well, Char did at least. She hadn't called me once. On a Saturday. That was unheard of. Not that I wanted to talk to her either, but the silence made it difficult to breathe.

"So you freaked out," Jasper replied with a shrug, "From what I could tell, you were already upset about something the second you talked through the door, so I figured I'd come over and see if you wanted to, like, talk about it or whatever."

"So this is a house call?" I asked with a wry tiny smile.

"Just call me Dr. Phil." He said.

"The doctor and the farmer." I sighed.

Behind me, a door slammed, there were a few heavy footsteps and another door banged closed. I glanced warily over my shoulder. When I looked back at Jasper, his mouth was turned down and he shifted awkwardly, "You're not going to let me in, are you?"

"Uh…I…" I looked down at my feet, ashamed. My back throbbed in pain. I was totally pathetic.

"Then do you want to come out?" He asked, "It's a pretty nice day out."

I took a deep breath and realized there was absolutely nothing in the world I wanted more than to get the hell out of my house.

"Yeah." I nodded and grabbed my old black converses from the steps before sliding them on. I didn't even bother to fix my appearance. I glanced at the mirror in the hallway and saw the tiny, twisted, crinkled curls puffed up in my chestnut hair and my pink cheeks with pale skin and giant brown eyes. I wondered how I appeared to Jasper.

Within ten seconds in the sun, I was already smiling while Jasper walked next to me, "So I'm guessing stopping by was a good thing."

I gave a small grin, "The doctor knows best, right?"

He shook his head with a wry smile. I was kinda surprised when he hooked a left around my house and into the backyard. He cut a right by my brother's swing set and into the woods of the back. No one knew who owned the woods between my house and the houses on the next street. But they were thick and wide and ran all the way down Gerber Hill to the high school. It was basically the only stretch woods in the whole town.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jasper when he kept walking through the old red and orange leaves. The ground was muddy and I was glad I wore my old shoes.

"To the bridge," he replied. Like it was completely obvious what he was talking about.

Which made me feel stupid when I asked, "What bridge?"

He glanced at me over his shoulder with curious eyes, "What, you've never been out here?"

I shrugged, feeling uneasy now, "Not this far."

"I cut through here to get to your house. If you go this way, we don't live so far apart." He explained. I wondered why cared about how far I lived away from him. It made my heart warm though, "Here. See? Bridge."

We'd come upon a tiny stream with a steep embankment. A sturdy wooden bridge with no handrails connected one die to the other over the widest stretch.

Jasper sat down on the wood, his feet dangling over the wide, trickling stream. The bottoms of his shoes almost touched the water. I plopped down beside him; my feet came nowhere near the water.

"Guess I'm not that much of an explorer." I whispered.

"So, is everything okay?" he bent his face towards mine, our eyes locking. I quickly looked away, back to the stream.

"Yeah. Everything fine." My face proved differently when I burned with blush. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"But not really." He whispered, scooting closer to me so our fingers were grazing each others. I didn't move my hand from the cold wood.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me with those eyes again. Those completely, unteasing, interested, kind eyes of his. I felt the words bubbling in my throat. Tried to hold them back, but I knew it was impossible. No one needed to know about my life. Least of all Jasper Whitlock. I felt safe with him somehow though.

"I had a fight with my dad last night." I said almost silently.

"About what?" He pressed, leaning even closer so his shoulder touched mine.

God, this sounded stupid already, "Well, first he caught me and Alice at O'Reily's."

Jasper winced, "Ouch."

"And then, when I got home, he was freaking out on my sister for breaking a cup. So I yelled at him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "How bad was he freaking out?"

"Bad…like…_really bad_." I said, my voice dripping to a whisper again and my insides twisting at the memory of being slammed against the wall. He had never put his hands on me. My eyes burned, but I pushed back the tears.

"Over a glass?" Jasper sounded incredulous.

"He was kind of…" I trailed off and Jasper looked at me with those eyes again.

"What?"

I sighed as it burst from my mouth, "Drunk."

There. I'd said it. It was out there. I didn't feel any better though.

"Oh."

"He's always drunk. Every night. And he's always in a bad mood. Like, really bad. Like if you leave the light on in the garage or something. He just goes ballistic. Like you burned down the house or something, he just looses it. And that's why I went ballistic at the party then came back and took everything out on him…I just…snapped."

"Wow," Jasper was flabbergasted, "He seemed so normal when I met him."

"Yeah, that was a good night." I replied sourly.

"Oh." He said again. Jasper pondered this, "Bella, he doesn't, like, hit you or anything, does he?"

I tried not to think of last night. His rough hands slamming against my front and shoving me into the hard wall. His fingers squeezing my neck and his rancid breath clogging my airways.

"Bella?" Jasper had moved even closer, his entire side pressing into mine. I realized I was crying. Tears dripped onto my jeans and tiny whimpers fell from my throat. Jasper's arm wrapped around me, his hand slipping onto my waist and pulling me close. His warmth radiated, like he was the sun. He didn't say anything for awhile.

"I know it's bad, but…it's whatever." I choked out as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"But—"

"It's fine." I said quickly, cutting him off. He left it alone. The water trickled below us and the silence was heavy until Jasper broke it.

"Maybe he'll change. Maybe what you said to him will change him." Jasper encouraged hopefully.

I sputtered a bitter laugh, "Yeah right."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. A couple years ago he was found passed out at his desk and was fired. We thought that do it, but it didn't. Then last Christmas he went out to string light during, like, fifty-mile-an-hour winds or something and he broke his arm. We thought that would do it, but no. I think he'll end up dead before he changes. He doesn't care…he doesn't care about the family or his life." Jasper stared out in the water with a glum expression. He was probably thinking of ways to get away from me. Get away from the freak with the drunken dad, "You think I'm pathetic, don't you?"

"What? No." He looked appalled, "Are you kidding? Everyone has a screwed up thing in their life. I just wish there was something I could do."

"I bet nothing's screwed up in your life." I breathed.

"Uh, my mother bailed on me and my brother when I was five?" He made it sound like a question.

Duh. I'm so stupid, "Right. Sorry." I wiped away the last of my tears and leaned onto Jasper completely. He didn't move away, instead he rested his cheek on my puffy hair.

"Not only that, but we didn't hear one single word from her again until last summer when she invited us both to her wedding in Maine." He confessed.

"No way." I blurted.

He pulled back to look at me, his eyes wide, "Way."

I gaped at him, "So did you burn the invitation?"

"No," he shrugged as we got back into our positions. He smelled like a guy; sweet, musky, and spice. It sounded weird that I admitted I smelled him. Maybe he was doing the same, "I went."

"You did not."

"Did," he replied, "Liam, that's my brother, he couldn't handle it, but I was pretty much dying of curiosity. So I went. Good cake. Her husband's a tool though. He's got a comb-over and he plays bingo."

"I can't believe you went." Amusement colored my tone surprisingly, "Wasn't it weird?"

"Kind of. But she was like a stranger to me. It was like going to a wedding for your great-aunt you'd never met. We posed for a couple pictures and she sent me a postcard from her honeymoon. Sometimes she emails me, but I never answer. That's the extent of my relationship with my mother."

I sighed and it was quiet again as I snuggled closer to Jasper. A half of me couldn't believe I was out here with Jasper Whitlock, practically hugging him in the cool breeze. He was Ali's. I tried to think of her, but failed miserably. Was it wrong that I felt butterflies in my stomach when he hugged me closer by squeezing my waist?

"_So,_" I started offhandedly, "What'd you do yesterday? Ya know, before the whole disaster party?"

He chuckled, "Well, let's see…yesterday?" he peeked down at me with amusement.

I nodded, biting back a smile, "Mmhmm."

"Well, first I played some video games, watched some porn, and clipped my toenails." He stated casually.

My blush ringed in my cheeks, "Ooh. Cutting your toenails? How'd that go?"

"Bad," His nose wrinkled in mock disgust, "They tasted horrible."

I burst into laughter and rolled onto his chest. He chortled with me, his face turning red with mine as we gasped for air.

And just like that, I felt so much better.

And it was all thanks to Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is a house call from Jasper. <strong>


	8. Wise

**Bella**

"Alright! We need all the Pink Ladies and T-Birds on the stage!" Mr. Aro yelled, oblivious to the obvious tension in the room, "We're doing a dry run of 'You're The One I Want'!"

I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat, getting ready to make note. Really, I was just trying to look busy for all the people who were glowering at me. Char, Mike, Peter, and Ben. Not one of them had spoken to me all afternoon. Well, expect Peter, who kinda had to. But he only asked me questions about props and that was it and he got purple whenever I answered, then he would flee as fast as possible. But it was so weird to sit in the same room as Char and feeling not wanting to talk her to. It so weird she had no idea what happened to me over the weekend and I'd sat at lunch with Edward. But I couldn't bring myself to approach her. I was still mad. She called me a bitch.

"It's so gauche," Rose complained to Leah, "Taking the song from the movie, I mean."

Jasper was a few feet away and heard the exact comment just as I did. He grinned widely and I was happy we had our own personal joke. I crossed my eyes to look at my nose and stuck my tongue out behind Rosalie's back. Jasper fell into laughter and Rose glanced between the two of us suspiciously.

I wrote down on my clipboard in big letters, '**GOT SOME SEEDS FOR YOU. MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL?**' I made my eyes big and puppy-dogged. Jasper stared at it, thought for awhile, and then nodded with a big grin.

I was happy he still wanted me around, even if it was for Ali.

**XOXO**

After everyone left, I burrowed the movie from Mr. Aro. The one Ali had watched in his class, claiming she loved the way they were so romantically dancing. When Mr. Aro headed upstairs to go over a few things with Ms. Sue, Jasper and I slipped backstage.

He messed with my freakishly curled hair. I had left it like that all weekend. I stared in the mirror all Sunday, staring at in different angles and I started to see the natural side of me, I even style it, parting it so one side was bigger than the other, giving me a cute look and the curls sometimes fell into my eyes. Even though I looked like one of those nineties girls from _Full House_. I skipped the makeup and just chucked some cherry lip balm in my bag. Jasper seemed to love it and couldn't keep his hands off the curled puffs. I had to keep slapping his hands away when he mussed it into my eyes. Edward had found it weird for a moment then dropped it.

I pushed Jasper's warm hands from my hair and grabbed his arm to lead him towards the tiny TV in the corner.

"So, what's this all about?" Jasper asked. He was close behind me, his body brushing my back. It was so dark, I could barely see him.

"You'll see." I teased.

It felt very quiet and still in the backstage area, it always seemed to eerily quiet in the auditorium after rehearsal. I grabbed Jasper's shirt this time and tugged him closer to the TV. He got the idea and found a outlet behind a fake tree. I flipped on the lights. The VCR groaned and clicked and whirred to life. I put the tape in and hit the fast-forward button.

"This isn't some dirty video, is it? Because I'm not allowed to watch that kind of thing." Jasper said with mock piety.

I looked over my shoulder to smirk at him, "Yes, sure. I'm going to show you all the positions Alice likes."

"Whoa!" He crowed, "X-rated, Bella, I like it." He waggled his eyebrows and I blushed. I couldn't believe I'd just said that. Maybe everything was wearing down on me. Jasper pulled over some chair from the back wall. The tape finally neared its end and I hit play. The black and white image popped up on the screen.

"Okay, in a minute, there two people are going to start dancing." I told him, stepping back.

"_O-kay_." Jasper drew out teasingly.

"Last week, Alice had told me she would do anything to be danced like that," I explained, "Well, Emmett to dance her like that, but you get the picture."

"Interesting." Jasper commented, his eyes still on the screen.

"So how do you feel about dancing?" I asked, knowing most guys hated the very idea with every macho fiber in their being. Although I had a chance with Jasper, since he really didn't care.

"I'm not morally opposed to it." He answered pragmatically.

He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward as the dance sequence began, the picture of perfect concentration. I didn't want to admit how bothered I was by how focused he was on making Ali happy. I mean, she was my friend, right? And so was he…I wanted the best for them both…right? I glanced back at the video. On the screen, the actresses dress billowed under her as the other actor twirled her out then brought her back to him. It was really kinda romantic. In an old-fashioned, stiff kind of way. The dance ended with a kiss, that closed-mouthed kiss that they trued to make all passionate by moving their heads around. The music swelled and it was over.

"Okay," Jasper said, clapping his hands together as he stood and looked at me, "Let's do it." He stepped toward me with his arm outstretched and I stumbled back.

"What? No."

"What? Yes." He countered persistently.

He hit the rewind button and the tape zipped backward. He paused it right at the beginning of the dance, "You don't expect me to ask Alice to dance with me without any practice, do you? Even I'm not that stupid."

I was suddenly very aware of my heartbeat, "There's no way I'm dancing with you."

Jasper chuckled, "You sure know how to stroke a guy's ego. C'mon. I'm not that repulsive."

"You're not repulsive at all. I'm just saying—"

"Well, that's good to hear," Jasper said with a teasing smile. He was enjoying this. I was sure my face was as red as a beet and my eyes were even wider.

"I-It's just that I don't dance." I admitted. Never had. I mean, at least once…and I wasn't bad. My curvy hips had enough rhythm, but I was a train-wreck at formal dancing. But I had never danced with a guy.

Jasper cracked a smile and removed his gray jacket to show his black T-shirt and wiry muscles. It was humid in here and I was already sweating. I sighed and knew he wasn't going to give up. He was just as stubborn as I was. I stripped from my burgundy shirt to show my white fitting camisole. It pressed against my breasts tightly, but it was way too hot for my sweater. Jasper stared at me for awhile, but didn't linger. He was a perfect gentleman. His eyes did turn darker though and I blushed.

He hit the play button. The music started and Jasper pulled me towards him by my wrist. He grabbed my hand, which was already sweating then put his other hand on my waist. My giant breasts pressed against his chest and I flinched, but Jasper didn't appear to notice. He was too busy consulting the screen.

"Here goes nothing." He said with a sigh, "Okay, it's a waltz so one, two, three…one, two, three. Looks like a big step on one and two little steps on two and three. Got it?"

"Sure." I so didn't have it.

"Okay, go."

He started to step in a circle, pulling me with him. I stumbled along, mortified, "One, two, three. One, two, three," He counted under his breath.

My foot caught his ankle, "Oops! Sorry!" I cried.

"I got ya," he said, his grip tightening on my waist and hand, "Keep going."

I stared at our feet. He suddenly slammed his hips in the side of one of the chairs, "Ow! Dammit!"

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern laced in my voice highly.

"Yeah, keep going." He said through clenched teeth.

I glanced at the TV screen and the second I took my eyes off our feet, they got hopelessly tangled. I felt that instant swoop of gravity and shouted as we went down. The floor was not soft.

"Oof!" I breathed out raggedly.

"Ow! Okay, _ow._" Jasper said, grabbing his elbow, "That was not a good bone to fall on." He shook his arm out and I sat on my bottom, bringing my legs to my chest and sat my chin on my knees.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea." I whispered.

"No! No. We cannot quit that easily." Jasper told me, standing. He reached out his hands and I took them reluctantly. He hoisted me up, "Maybe we just need to simplify it a little."

"Actually, I think it's the twirl and the dip at the end that are really important," I theorized. It seemed like the most romantic part to me.

"Okay, good." Jasper was happy about this development, "So maybe instead pf going in circles, we just step side to side and do the twirl thing a couple times."

"Sounds like a plan tome." I agreed, nodding.

"Let's do it."

Jasper rewound the tape and we started from the beginning of the music. He took my hand again and held it up and placed his other on my waist. This time we simply swayed back and forth. I was just getting used to the motion when I realized Jasper was staring at me. Big time.

"What?" I asked, my skin prickling.

"Trying to make eye contact," he explained, "I hear eye contact while dancing is key."

"Where would you hear something like that?" I asked with a small smile.

"My grandmother. She's a wise woman." He shrugged.

His grandmother. How cute was that?

His eyes completely focused on my face. I tried to stare back, but I would always burst into giggle, spoiling the moment. And he'd thought I made a good actress.

I finally snorted loudly, issuing I was dying of laughter. Jasper chuckled with me and held me up straight, "Wow. You suck at eye contact. C'mon, give me something to work with here."

I took a deep breath and steeled myself. It's just Jasper. One of your best friends right now. You can do this, Bella. And so I did. I looked right back into those hazel pools. My eyes widened when I saw the intensity in his eyes. His hand tightened around mine, his hand moved closer to my hip, holding it firmly, but tenderly. Laughing seemed to be the last thing I wanted to do now.

"How's this working for you?" Jasper asked softly. I glanced at his soft lips then back at his eyes, trying to will my heart to stopping thumping so loudly.

"Good!" I rushed to answer him, blurting out the respond, "It's…it's good."

My pulse was racing like a freight train. What was going on? This was how I felt about Edward, not Jasper. This was all wrong.

"Good." He replied.

Its just the slow dance, Bella. It's because it's your first slow dance. Don't get all carried away.

"Okay, here comes the twirl thing," Jasper announced, "Let's try it."

He pulled me closer, my boobs pressing into his chest and my breath caught, then he spun me away and I almost lost my balance, but he pulled me back in, slung his arm around me tightly, and dipped me, never letting me fall. Jasper pulled me up again, my hair flopping about. The room was reeling and the people on the screen were kissing passionately. Jasper was holding me firmly to his chest, his breath coming out short and quick, his nose brushing mine.

"How was that?" He asked, his face so close to mine, his minty, warm breath blew across my face.

I couldn't speak for a good second, "That…was…"

Just a dance, Bella. Just a dance.

"Perfect." Jasper whispered.

There _was_ something right here though.

His grandmother was _definitely_ a wise woman.

**XOXO**

Alice sat in my car, jumping up and down giddily as she gushed about how the kiss scene was perfect. I glared at the street. I wanted to run someone over. Better yet, I wanted to run her over. I had watched as Jasper did the kiss rehearsal with Ali. It lasted a second too long and her arms wrapped around him tightly. A few throats had been cleared until they pulled apart and Ali was practically beaming, blabbing about how soft his lips were.

I wanted to punch her.

Was that bad?

All she talked about was Jasper though. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Didn't she have a boyfriend?

The light turned green and I slammed on the gas. We lurched over the train tracks, "What?" I asked when I felt her staring at me.

"I'm, like, talking over here. In case you haven't noticed," she said, "Or am I just boring you?"

"Sorry," I whispered, "Just got a lot on my mind."

Ali laughed, "Like what?" Like there was no way I could have anything important on my brain. I suddenly missed Charlotte. Badly. I turned in the doctor's office and into the first space I saw.

"We're here!" I announced.

"What's with you today?" She asked as she flipped down the visor to apply her lip gloss.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You're all bitched out," she said matter-of-factly.

My eyes narrowed, "I don't have to drive you here, ya know," I said, "I do have other things I could be doing. I _do_ have a life."

Her eyes widened and she flipped up the mirror, "Wow. Suddenly there's a whole another Bella since Friday. Fine. I thought friends did favors for friends, but if that's the way you feel about it—"

There was a roar of a motorcycle. I glanced up at my review mirror to see Emmett ripping off his helmet. He got up from his bike and walked around to Ali's side of my car.

"Get out," he ordered, jerking open the door. I tensed.

"Emmett! What the hell are you doing here?" Ali exclaimed.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" He shouted, "You're seeing the psycho shrink again?" Ali got out of the car and slammed the door so hard, the whole thing shook. My heart pounded in fear for her. He could seriously hurt her. Emmett looked like he had blood on his mind. I killed the engine. I might've been thoroughly pissed at Ali, but I wouldn't allow her to get hurt.

"? Yes, I'm seeing her again, "Ali said, "Where did you come from anyways? Are you following me? You won't answer any of my calls, but you're following me?"

"I went to the school to pick you up so we could talk and I saw you get in Bella's car so I'd figured I would follow you to your house and talk to you then, but instead you come here. How long has this been going on?"

"I've been coming sine Christmas." She admitted.

"Since Christmas? What happened to standing up to your parents? What happened to taking charge of your own life and not letting them walk all over you?" he snapped.

"You're the one to talk." She growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please, Emmett! We all know who was behind the applying to college," Ali said with a disgusted look on her face, "You've never wanted to go away to school. Are you really going to tell me you're doing this on your own?"

"No, he didn't make me do it. We had some conversations, yeah, but I realized he was right."

"Ha!"

Emmett's eyes narrowed, "Maybe he was right about other stuff, too. Maybe you really are holding me back."

"_What?_" Ali shouted.

"You know what, screw this," Emmett said, turning around, "I'm outta here. I have applications to send out." He got on his bike and revved the engine.

"Well, fine! Go ahead! I don't give a crap where you are next year! There are a million guys here who would die to be with me!" he rolled his eyes and zoomed away.

"You hear me? A million, Emmett!" she yelled after him.

For a long moment, both of us just stood there in the parking lot. A lot of faces stared down at us from the office windows. Finally, the sound of his engine faded to nothing and Ali whirled round. Her chest heaved up and down and her face streamed with tears. She quickly wiped them away.

"Come on." She walked back to the car and slid in. I followed her.

"Don't you have an appointment?" I asked softly.

"I don't care." Her face was set in stone, "Let's just go."

I started the car, "Where?"

She looked at me, "We're going to Jasper's."

**XOXO**

I pulled into Jasper's driveway, dodging his dad's giant black truck. The headlights illuminated the basketball hoop hanging over the garage door. There were only a few lights on in the house and I was praying no one was home.

This is good, Bella. You've been trying to get these two together, and now, here you are, the farmer sowing the final seed. Did that mean me and Jasper wouldn't have to talk anymore? He had gotten what he wanted and even a few dirty secrets about me. Was that it? No more jokes, sarcasm, friends? I was starting to burn inside and my hand tightened on the wheel.

"Okay. I'm going in." Ali said as she smoothed her hair down. She got out of the car and straightened her short skirt.

"Good luck," I said feebly.

She laughed and stuck her head back inside, "Like I need it."

Is it wrong I wanted to pull her hair?

She sauntered, swinging her hips and everything, around the car and to the front door. I didn't even bother rolling down the window as she rung the doorbell. I held my breath, my face probably pink. The light on the porch flickered on and Jasper stepped out into the door. He had on sweats and a _Guns and Roses _worn out T-shirt. He didn't even look surprised to see her.

They talked for awhile and Jasper smiled warmly at her before his hazel eyes flickered to my car and dropped on me. His eyes held that same intensity he seemed to only hold for me. It made my stomach warm. I smiled back weakly and he gave a grin before turning back to Ali.

She said something and his eyes widened. I knew she had popped the question. He suddenly became nervous. Something I had never seen on Jasper. His hand went to the back of his neck to rub in apprehension. Then he said something and she jumped up and down with a beam.

My entire body slumped. He had said yes. I wanted to drive away and my hand even reached for the gear, but I knew I was her only way home. I sighed and sat back in my seat, crossing over my chest with an angry huff.

Eventually, a sort of calm came over me. If Ali could do this, I could do it too. It was time to take control of my life. I liked Edward Masen. No one else. And I'd waited long enough to do something about it.

**XOXO**

I drove Ali home then went back to school. I was so pumped with adrenalin and resolve, I felt like I was going to burst out of my skin. Our rehearsal had ended early, so even all the driving around town, it was possible that basketball was still practicing. When I drove into the parking lot and saw Edward's car in its signature spot, I felt a rush of excitement and dread.

This was it. This was my moment.

I pushed back my wildly curled hair in a ponytail and rubbed eyeliner over my eyes. I knew Edward didn't like my natural side, but I had been wearing it more often since Jasper loved it. But it didn't matter about Jasper. I threw the car in park and killed the engine. I took a few deep breaths to get control of myself. Luckily I had worn a fitting shirt and skinny jeans. I threw off my jacket and steeled myself.

I tripped a few times.

When I made it into the school, I heard loud laughter and squeaking of shoes. My heart hit my mouth. Edward, Collin, and Embry were all laughing, Collin bouncing the basketball against the linoleum. Perfect timing. It was fate.

"Bella! What's up?" Edward called to me loudly and Collin and Embry both looked up to grin warmly at me.

Yes, good sign!

"I, uh, need to talk to you." I told him. The other guys exchanged looks and shrugged. Edward looked confused, "Alone."

"Oh!" he turned to the other boys and gave them a look. They snickered and they both disappeared in the boys locker room. Edward turned back to me with an expectant look in his eyes.

"Yeah…?"

Oh, God. Was I really going to do this? There was no way I could. But Ali had, like it was nothing. I could do this. I was going to do this.

"Is this about the project?" Edward suddenly asked, "Did my idea suck? I knew it had."

"No, it's not that," actually, his idea did suck, but that wasn't the point, "It didn't suck. I wanted to ask you something…" I trailed, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Would you want to go out with me this weekend?" I blurted out.

Edward stared at me with wide eyes. He was going to say no. No, no, no! Please, not no! How could I ever believe someone like Edward Masen—

"Sure." He said.

"What?" my eyes popped wide.

"I said sure." He shrugged with a grin.

"Really?" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, really." Edward laughed.

"Oh, okay. Cool." I tried to reign in my doubled excitement.

He grinned, "Yeah, cool. I'll call you for the plans."

Maybe things were finally gonna look up for me.

But, of course, with my luck, I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is a slow dance from Jasper. <strong>


	9. Here We Go

**Sine I love you guys so much, I have decided to update, again! 11 pages of greatness and 10 more seemed good, right? You know I love your reviews so show me what ya got! :)**

**Bella**

Ali had her own bathroom. It was attached to her bedroom and had a tub like a swimming pool, plus a shower with glass doors. There were drawers and drawers full of makeup, hair products, and perfumes and the music she was playing in her room, pumped through the speakers in her ceiling. It was paradise.

I stood in the mirror, staring at my smoky eyes and bushy hair and fitting shirt with a tiny, ripped denim skirt. I would never dress like this, but Ali had literally thrown the too small clothes at me.

"Found it!" She suddenly cried, bounding from her room. She grinned at me through the mirror then ran the pink lipstick over her mouth. She then grabbed another lipstick and held it up to me, painting it on my lips. Then she rubbed cat eyes onto my eyelids and I glanced into the mirror. I looked better than I felt. The deep red lipstick made me feel like one of those old-time pin-up girls, "You have nice lips, but it would help if they stood out more." She said, "And it matches your shirt." I had a cowgirl thing going on. A checkered red button down and cowboy boots that I had been hiding in the back of my closet for awhile.

"Almost time." She announced with another grin.

"What're you guys doing tonight?" I asked, trying to convince that the person in the mirror was me.

"He's taking me to dinner somewhere." She explained with a shrug, "But after that, I'm taking him to the diner for coffee."

"The diner?" My eyebrows furrowed.

Ali nodded, running a delicate hand down her neck to play with her diamond necklace, "Yeah. Emmett's gonna be there."

Hang on. Back up. "Emmett?"

Alice heaved a sigh, like I was so irritatingly naïve, "Bella, if Em doesn't see me and Jasper together, then what's the point of the whole charade?"

Charade? What the hell was she talking about? "I'm sorry, are you only going out with Jasper to get back at Emmett?"

"Well, to get Emmett back, but yeah. That's the plan. Why else would it be?" Ali asked with a snort, "Jasper Whitlock is such a geek."

A geek? A _geek_? Was she kidding? Jasper was the least geekiest guy I knew. And okay, maybe he didn't hang out with Edward, but he was really smart and down to earth. Which made him, in my book, not geeky.

"What?" Ali asked.

"What, what?"

"You're all red." She told me, "Do I offend?"

"You're using Jasper." I hissed.

Ali laughed, "So?"

"Well—"

"Jasper is getting exactly what he wants tonight," Alice said, standing, "He's getting to go out with me. And who knows? Maybe I'll let him kiss me for real. He does have the softest lips." she grinned mischievously then turned and strolled out.

Jasper and Ali had kissed a couple times for rehearsal, but I didn't miss the way he hugged her a little too tight and they kissed way too long for someone to enjoy watching. It made me gag. But her kissing him for real? It made me want to pick up the straightening iron and chuck it at her. She was using him. I gripped the granite counter for support and saw the trickle of tears hitting my cheeks. I wiped them away hastily and thanked God my makeup was waterproof.

"Speaking of kisses," Ali popped her head in the door again, "You should really talk to Rosalie. When she kisses Alec, it's like she's a blowfish. The audience is going to laugh."

"Ya know, Alice, people are getting a little sick of your notes." I stated angrily. She paused, her grin disappearing.

"Like who? Charlotte? The Drama Twins?" She asked with narrowed eyes. I said nothing and she smirked, "They're just going to accept that I'm the star." She shrugged and slipped on her fitting, leather jacket. The doorbell rang and we both tensed. She grinned again, "Action." I glared after her. They were so right. Her ego was out of control. If her head got any bigger she would look like a Blow Pop.

Her heels click-clacked as she walked down the steps. She threw open her glass front door and there was Jasper, "Hey, Alice." He greeted.

She smiled, "One moment. I'll be right back." She dashed up the stairs and I was hoping she would trip over those ridiculous heels. She didn't.

"Hey." Jasper smiled at me and that same intensity in his eyes shined.

I smiled back timidly, "Hey."

"So what're you doing here?" He glanced around the house then back at me. He stepped a little closer and his hand mussed my hair.

"Jasper! Stop it!" I cried, smacking him away so I could fix it.

He grinned, "Sorry. But seriously, what're you doing here?"

I fixed my hair and glared at him, "I have a date with Edward and Ali wanted to help me dress."

He shrugged, "I think you dress just fine."

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off. My heart squeezed. Maybe I should tell him the truth, that she was using him, that she really wanted Emmett. That all our seed sowing had resulted in a sickly, wilting, mealworm-riddled crop.

"Hey, thanks for this. I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you." He told me quietly, his eyes shining. I gulped. He was right. Crap. This was all my fault. But maybe it would be alright. Maybe Ali would see how great Jasper was and break up completely with Emmett. Ali had to be blind to not see that.

But still…I couldn't hurt him.

"Jasper…" he looked up at me, "I…I…"

"Yeah?" His eyebrows merged.

"I…um," I'm completely pathetic and hate myself for this and I really, really, _really_ like you…, "I just wanted to say…good luck."

He snorted, "Thanks. That's a lot coming from you." He told me sarcastically. I tried to laugh, but my frown stayed permanently on my face. He watched me carefully, "Bella? Is something wrong—"

"I'm _baack_!" Alice sang and looped her arm through Jasper's, "Time to go." She turned to me, "You can wait here for Edward. My mom already knows you're here, so…have fun." She smiled and started out the door, but not before throwing me a sly wink over her shoulder.

**XOXO**

The movie was perfect, more than perfect. I was still wearing Edward's varsity jacket, which he had draped over my shoulders when I had shivered. He was so sweet and Jasper was pushed to the back of my mind, though my stomach did flip-flops whenever I thought about him.

I was shocked when Edward drove to the diner after the movie. Not that I thought he wouldn't want to be seen with me, but how long he could stand my presence when I was always giggling at his lame jokes and smiling at him when he told me a boring story.

"Masen! Whaddup!" One of his basketball friends called to him across the room. I jumped, but Edward just laughed, chewing loudly on his wad of gum while he brushed back his perfect hair.

"Hey, fucker!" he crowed back then turned to me, "Wait here."

I couldn't believe he just left me in the line alone. A couple of girls in front of me glared at me over their pale shoulders then whispered something.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella!" I whirled around to see Ali waving at me. I slid past the waiting crowd and over to her table. Jane and Carmen were there and glared at me when I stopped at their table. Jasper was sitting next to Ali, and as I focused on him, I saw he was toying with the plastic salt and pepper shakers, stacking them up then knocking them down. Was he not having a good time?

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, tucking my hands in Edward's jacket. Jasper attempted a smile and lifted a hand, but the same intensity was back in his eyes, reserved only for me. His smile didn't reach his eyes though.

"I have to talk to you." Ali explained, standing.

"We'll be at our table." Carmen sneered, glaring back at me before grabbing Jane's arm and pulling her towards the other side of the room.

"I'll stop by in a few." Ali yelled behind them then grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards the restroom.

"I'll be here!" Jasper called behind us, sarcasm laced in his voice.

The bathroom door swung closed behind us and Ali grinned at me, "Ohmigod! Jasper is the goods!"

My eyes popped wide, "What?"

"He is so sweet! You have no idea, Bella!" she gushed. Actually, I kinda did, but I didn't say anything, "He's been opening doors for me all night and holding out my chair. He didn't even get mad when I sent the food back at the restaurant." She wiped lip gloss over her lips as she leaned into the mirror, "Emmett has, like, a meltdown when I do that."

"Well, that's…" I couldn't say anything positive, so I didn't say anything at all.

"Of course, we'll have to do something about his clothes." She stated with a shrug and my eyes widened. I liked his clothes! "C'mon!" She grabbed my wrist again and dragged me back outside. Edward was sitting with a bored Jasper. Edward smiled when he saw us.

"There are no other seats…unless you want to wait…?" He crooked a brow at me and I opened my mouth to say something, but Ali plopped me down in the chair beside Edward and grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous! Sit with us." She sat down next to Jasper as Edward obeyed her and shifted in his seat.

Jasper sighed suddenly and shook his head. He placed the salt shaker on a rather large, impressing condiment pyramid he'd constructed.

"Something wrong?" Ali asked.

"Just wondering if we're going to get five minutes alone tonight." He grumbled flatly and looked at her as the pyramid fell all over the table. The tension zapped as our table went quiet. I blushed and started to fix the dozens of condiments on the bench.

"Um, maybe we should just go…"

There was suddenly commotion at the door and Edward appeared out of nowhere, his face crimson with fury, "I knew it!" He shouted, storming towards us.

"Emmett?" Ali gasped, feigning surprise flatly.

"Oh, you've got to kidding me," Jasper groaned in exasperation, lolling his head back.

Emmett stopped at the table, "Get up." He snapped his fingers at Jasper.

"Why?" Jasper asked calmly, sighing.

"So I can kick your ass, twerp." He snapped at him. I wanted to punch him.

Ali slid out of her seat, "Em, don't make a scene."

"Gimme a break, Ali. You live for this shit. I'm just giving you what you want." He growled back.

Jasper huffed, his shoulder slumping, "I'm outta here," Jasper said, standing. Emmett reached right around Ali and grasped Jasper's shirt, yanking him back. Ali shrieked dramatically while a few busboys waited on the sidelines, checking if they needed to break anything up. I jumped out of my seat, my face surely red with anger.

Edward grabbed my arm tightly, holding me back.

"You're not going anywhere until we finish this." Emmett insisted with a sneer.

"Save your energy, man. I'm not with your girl," Jasper scoffed calmly. He turned and looked right at Alice, "In fact, I have zero interest in being with your girl."

It was so blunt, even my heart broke. The kids at other tabled laughed and hooted. Ali looked like she was going to throw up. Emmett, confused, released Jasper. I relaxed instantly. Thank God.

"You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" Jasper asked Ali while grabbing his jacket, "You wanted to make him jealous. I'm so stupid. It's so obvious you had no interest in me. I mean, you talked about yourself seventy-five percent of the night and spent the other twenty-five checking yourself out in every reflective surface you could find. That way really fun." He said sarcastically.

That got an even bigger cackle. Even Edward laughed. I didn't. I was worried about Jasper.

"Well, you wanted him. Here he is. You got him," Jasper thrust his hands at Emmett, "And he can drive you home." With that, Jasper turned around and left. His exit was followed by appreciative applause.

**XOXO**

"I can't believe he did that, man! Who knew Jasper Whitlock had such balls?" Edward crowed gleefully as he turned the car onto my street, "That was classic! I mean, that's gonna go down in Washington history."

I stared out the window shield, hoping he would stop talking about it. Ever since Jasper had left, I'd had hard time concentrating our my date. Ali and Emmett had left the restaurant screaming at each other while the others in the diner gossiped about them. Meanwhile, all I worried about was seeing if Jasper was okay. I knew how much he'd like Ali. He couldn't be okay.

"You're up here on your left, right?" Edward asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I whispered.

My heart stopped. We were almost to my house. Which meant we were almost saying good-bye, which meant…Oh _shit_.

"This is me," I said.

"Oh, right." He made a quick, speeding turn and parked the car successfully. My father's car wasn't there. It was alreadyten o'clock. If my dad came in the driveway, he would probably mortify me, just after beating up Edward then ground me for life. I had to get Edward out of here as soon as possible.

"So," Edward started.

"Thanks for tonight." I told him, reaching for the handle, my foot hitting the concrete.

"Wait," Edward grabbed my arm and suddenly his lips were on mine.

My eyes widened in surprise. My heart seized then froze up while the car pinged uncontrollably. After ten seconds of lips-mashing, it was clear Edward wasn't going to give up. This was it. This was my first kiss. It was actually going to happen this way.

So I tried to kiss him back. I closed my eyes and moved my lips. the second I did, his tongue shot into my mouth and I almost gagged. What was happening? This was nothing like I dreamt it would be. There was no fireworks. Just the strain of my neck from the awkward position, the taste of ketchup in his mouth and the terror of any second that my dad would pull up and pummel Edward for trying to maul his daughter.

And then, he released me. It was over. I had to stop myself from rubbing my lips on my sleeve. Edward grinned at me, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay," I whispered, "Night."

I turned away and slammed the door shut behind me, blinking back tears.

He drove off.

**XOXO**

I don't know why I was crying. But I was.

I threw open my bedroom door and slammed it closed behind me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Like a pin-up girl, gorgeous and perfect. But that wasn't me. That was what Ali made me into. I could now see what I had become; Alice. The crimson lips, the mean look, the fashion-y clothes and overdone makeup. Why did it take me this long to see that? My neck felt empty without my BFF necklace and I yearned to call Char and apologize for everything then yell how Edward was the worst kisser. Then I would see Ben and Peter at school and say how sorry I was. They would laugh and I would happily take the half eaten cookie from Ben, agreeing to eat it later for Peter's sake.

But now, I had ruined everything.

And it was all thanks to my stupidity.

I roughly wiped the makeup from my huge eyes and lips and threw the hairpins out of my wildly curled tresses. I threw off the disgusting clothes and grabbed my favorite gray, baggy sweatpants then threw on a tank top with my black jacket. I stepped into my old converses then made my way out of the house.

It was so dark. I was now walking around my sister's swing set, trying to see if anything looked familiar. It didn't. All the trees looked the same. I was halfway into the woods when I realized what a bad idea this was. I had no idea where I was going and it was pitch black. I took a wrong step and I crumbled to the ground, my ankle twisting painfully.

"_Ow!_" I cried loudly. My voice echoed. It was probably sprained, "Ugh!" Now I was lost, cold, and badly kissed. As I sat up, glancing down at my smarting foot, I heard a twig snap. I shot my head towards the sound as my heart galloped in my chest, "Hello?"

"Bella?" I knew that voice.

"Jasper?"

He emerged like a white night, but he was wearing black and gray. Just behind him, I saw the bridge. So I wasn't that far off.

"What're you doing here?" He asked. He held out his hands and helped me up, but the pain in my foot made me stumble into him. He caught me, of course, "What's wrong?"

"I fell." I groaned and he grabbed my hands to help me over to the bridge, "I was walking to the bridge, the injury was just an added bonus."

Jasper laughed, "C'mere." He sat down then assisted me so I could get comfortable next to him. I peeled my shoes off and moved my toes. It was just my ankle, but it ached painfully, "It doesn't look so bad. I'll help you walk back." He insisted. He was such a good friend, trying to make me feel better even though I had one of the worst nights of my life.

"Jasper…I'm so sorry about tonight. That must've sucked." I whispered.

He shrugged, "Whatever. I don't really care anymore."

My heart panged when I saw something blazing in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I should've never let you go with her."

"Bella," his eyes held mine, cue the intense stare, "Stop apologizing."

"Sorry." I muttered and he chuckled. My eyes widened, "Sorry!" Again. "Sorry…I'm just…sorry." He laughed again.

"I asked for your help, Bella. It's fine. It's not your fault."

I bit my bottom lip, "Except that it is."

"How do you figure?" He raised his brows at me.

"Before you left tonight…she told me." I whispered.

Understanding lit up his face, "That's what you were trying to tell me before?"

"Yeah." I said, feeling all sour inside, "And I wanted to tell you, but…I wanted it to work out. I mean, you looked so happy—"

"Unbelievable. She's unbelievable." He groused. He sighed and looked back at me, "Don't worry about it, Bella. If you'd told me, I would've gone anyway."

My eyes popped wide, "Why?"

He grimaced, "I really liked her. I thought she was, like, an original, ya know?" My heart skipped a beat. I looked down at the water, "But I've been thinking about it and I realized I barely knew her. I just sort of made up all this stuff I thought she would be like. It sounds totally pathetic."

"No, it doesn't." I almost shouted, thinking of Edward's disgusting kiss, "Believe me. It doesn't." He smiled and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer and mussing my hair again. I smiled this time.

We sat there for a moment, listening to the water drip and spread. I took a deep breath. It was really nice here.

"Dude," Jasper said suddenly, "How psycho is Emmett?"

I laughed loudly, "I was gonna jump in. He looked like he was going to flatten you."

"Yu-huh!" Jasper was wide-eyed. "Have you ever actually noticed how big he is?"

I nodded, my face lit with mirth, "He does have impressive girth."

He chuckled, "You couldn't have pointed that out before I went after her?"

"Hey," I pretended to be offended, "You were all 'She deserves better than biker dude', who was I to stop you?"

Jasper laughed and hugged me closer, "You know what, Bella? _You're _the original." I blushed and looked away. I hoped he didn't what full affect his words had on me. When I looked back, he was still watching me. With those _eyes_. His face was closer, his breath on my face.

There was suddenly a screech of tires somewhere in the east and we both jumped away from each like we had been burned. The moment was gone and my face was burning up. Jasper shifted awkwardly then stood, "We should be heading home."

"Yeah." I nodded. He hoisted me up and suddenly scooped me right up like I weighed nothing, "_Agh!_ Warn a girl first!"

He smirked, "Scream in my ear, why don't you?" He carried me back on a clearer path. My stomach was doing flip-flops. Were we really gonna kiss? I didn't know. It seemed like it. I blushed at the thought. The easy rhythm of Jasper's shoes suddenly stopped and I grasped his shirt to keep from falling over.

"Oh, my God." His eyes were wide.

I think I already knew what it was before I saw it. My blood froze in my veins. Police officers. Ambulances. The shattered glass. The flashing lights. The crooked telephone pole. The scrape of blood. And my dad's car.

Crashed.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is a ride from Jasper.<strong>


	10. From Scratch

**Bella**

I was wrestling with someone the next minute. He had my wrists tightly in warm hands. I was crying. I couldn't stop. I needed to check on my family.

"Bella, Bella! Stop!" Jasper's voice just made me fight harder.

I turned to him, tears blurring my vision, "LET ME GO!" So loud that Jasper's eyes widened and he instantly released me. I took off in a sprint, not caring if I hurt his feelings or not.

_Please let it be him._

_Not Bree._

_Not mom._

_Please, him! Him, him, him!_

I bolted through the curious neighbors and police officers who were yelling at them. One fat one grabbed my arm tightly, his mustache twitching, "Hey, young lady—"

"_Don't fucking touch me!_" I shrieked. He jumped back from me and I ran into the house, blinded by tears. The familiar voices. I almost squealed in glee when I heard my mom. I hurried into the kitchen, pausing when I saw a weeping Bree. She was covered in scratches; her lips busted and cuts on her pale arms, with a bruised eye. A nurse rubbed a cotton ball on her elbow. He had hurt her. My sister.

My hands balled into fists. My mom landed her dark eyes on me and the two officers turned to look at me. I'm sure I looked a mess; wild hair, tear-streaked face, and angry. My mother stared at me. I stared back.

"Where is he?" I was shaking.

She sighed, "Bella—"

"Where the _fuck_ is he?" It went quiet in the busy kitchen. Even my sister's whimpers stop. I just realized Ben was there. He must've seen…must've heard...Tears ran down my mom's face and she held onto the table so she wouldn't fall. I'd never seen her so broken.

"Bella, it's okay." She whispered.

"Okay?" I hissed.

"He's unconscious. But he's fine. Just a few broken ribs." She said softly, her eyes locking with mine, begging me. For what? Forgiveness? She stared at me like I was supposed to know this. The cop cleared his throat and looked away, landing his eyes on someone behind me. It was Jasper. I could feel his heat. He pressed against me, grasping both my hands in his and burying his face in my hair. Then it all clicked.

He was unconscious because he was drunk. Because he had passed out at the wheel. And not even felt the impact. I snorted a laugh and Jasper tightened his hands on mine. I tried to break away from him, but he wouldn't let go. The anger soared over the fear, "Wow! What a fucking dad!" I crowed sarcastically.

"Bella!" My mom gasped.

"What?" I hissed, tears burning my eyes again. My fingers clenched into the fists again. How could he do this to us? To Bree? He could have killed her! Killed my only sister. Here we all were, Bree injured, and scared out of our minds, and for what? For his drunk, sorry ass! He was nothing. He was worst than dirt. He belonged in the fucking dirt, _"What?"_ I snapped again, "What, mom? What're going to say? I don't think _'He's going to do better'_ is going to work again!"

My mother took a deep breath and set her jaw, "I am going to the hospital with your sister. She needs an x-ray and I'm going to get news for your father." She grabbed up her purse and snatched Bree's hand. I watched as she dragged her out.

"Fine." I said through my teeth.

"I'll stay with you." Jasper whispered.

"I have to head home." Ben said and started after my mother.

I sighed shakily, "Ben, wait!" I cried.

He paused and whirled around, his face red, "Yeah?"

"I-I'm so sorry for what I said a-at the party." I whispered. He stared at me for a second then smiled timidly.

"It's fine, Bella. I had already forgiven you." He said then disappeared after the police officers. Jasper held me for awhile while just stood there. My mother had left for my father. He had nearly killed my sibling. I tried to steel myself and Jasper released me so I could grab the phone from the hook.

I dialed the familiar, yet strange number before pressing the phone to my ear. It rung five times and I thought she wasn't going to answer. But, she did, "Hello?" Her tone was bitter.

Her voice broke the dam of my misery, "C-Char! My dad…car crash…Bree…I need you." I choked out. It was like I suddenly couldn't breathe. I heard her gasp and the ruffling of fabric.

"Oh, Bella." She whispered. It was quiet for a second then she sighed unsteadily, "I-I can't come now, but I promise I'll come see you!"

"Thanks." I choked then hung up.

Jasper's arms wrapped around me as I stumbled onto the couch. His arm wound tightly around my side and I buried my face into his neck, sobs wracking my body. Jasper didn't say anything.

**XOXO**

When I woke up, it was dark. I was leaning on something warm and hard, yet soft. My legs were tangled in someone else's and my hands were wrapped around the waist. The familiar, musky smell made my eyes flutter into the darkness. Jasper was under me, my body was practically on top of his and I had been sleeping on his chest. He was slightly sitting up on the arm of the couch and snoring softly. I should've been embarrassed, but I wasn't.

My face was a few inches from his peaceful one. I glanced down at his soft lips. I wondered what would've happened if my father hadn't gotten into that crash and we would've kissed. Would everything be different? Would he have regretted it? I didn't know. I glanced at the clock on top of the TV. I read2:34.

"Jasper," I whispered, shaking him. He mumbled something, "Jasper…"

He groaned quietly, but his eyes fluttered open. He made another noise, more like a rumble then sat up, yawning. I fell back so I was between his legs. His eyes focused on me then he sighed, sitting back again. One of his hands were knotted it in my hair while the other sat comfortably on my hip.

"Hey," he croaked, removing his hand from my hair so he could rub his eyes. I reached for the light on the other side of the couch and flickered it on. Jasper made a grunting noise and blinked a few times. I was starting to believe he was a heavy sleeper.

The feeling of the night rushed back into me and my eyes stung. My mother and sister hadn't returned. It was very late and I was sure Jasper had to get home, though I was also sure my mom had called his and informed her where he was. I didn't want anyone to worry just in case.

I walked him to the door and he stood there, lingering for a second before he sighed and turned back to me. I did something I never thought I would be bold enough to do. I shot forward before he could leave and my lips landed softly on his cheek. He stiffened and I pulled away hastily, blushing.

"I just wanted to say…thanks." I whispered. He stood there for a second then smiled softly. His eyes told another story though. There was this sort of anguished look in his eyes. Like there was something he really wanted to say, but couldn't. Because of the stress? Because of the situation? I didn't know. And I didn't have time to question it as headlights flooded the walls.

There were slams of car doors and Jasper and I jumped back just in time to see my mother helping a bandaged Bree into the house. Her dark eyes widened when she saw Jasper, "Oh, you're still here."

He smiled almost sheepishly, "Um, yeah. We fell asleep. I was actually leaving…" he trailed off and glanced at me.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, "How is he?"

She stared at me for awhile, "He's going to be just fine."

My heart felt sick. I tried to read her. Tried to get any indication of what was really going on without asking aloud. Bree seemed fine; a slight limp in her walk and her face covered in tiny, cleaned out cuts. But she was smiling as she sucked on the lollipop I'm sure one of the nurses gave to her. She probably didn't know she was almost going to loose her life, much less cared what was going on. I didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Good," Jasper said after an awkward, tense pause, "That's…good."

My mother rubbed her temples and wrapped her arms around my younger sister, "You should be getting home. Your mom will be worried."

Jasper nodded and opened the door. I followed him out, of course. The cold air made our breaths come out in clouds. Jasper smiled softly down at me, but that same distressed look was in his eyes.

He looked out at the night, blowing out a puff of condensation, "Well," he turned back to me, "Uh…good night, I guess." He hesitated then stepped forward and his arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me into his chest. I stayed there for a second, accepting the embrace and he kissed my hair, "I'm sorry." I didn't know what he was sorry for, but I accepted that too.

"Me too."

And then he was gone.

And I was empty all over again.

**XOXO**

"So it's a pact then?" I asked, taking the necklace away from Char. I couldn't believe she had saved it. If it was me, I would've left it there to die in the frost. But she didn't. She was really a great friend. She faced towards me, the big bowl of popcorn in her lap. There was some random Adam Sandler movie on TV and part of Char's patented mind-numbing movie marathon. She had instantly came the next day, early at eight in the morning with tears in her bright blue eyes and a hug that could've popped one of my boobs, "We never fight again?"

"It's a pact." She nodded with a small smile on her pink lips before chucking popcorn into her mouth, "So where did this epiphany come from?"

I shrugged, "It happened before the whole 'dad' thing," her eyes softened, "I just looked in the mirror and saw what I had become. I mean, I looked _just_ like Alice. It was disgusting. I knew I was wrong after that."

She smirked, "Told ya so," then she glanced up at my puffy hair, "I never knew your hair was like that."

"Thanks." She laughed. "Okay," I finished clasping the BFF charms around my neck, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" I could hear the crunch of the kettles and she swallowed thickly.

"I went out on a date with Edward. An actual date." I told her. I still could not believe I had gone without her knowing.

"_What?_ When?" she gasped in shock.

"Friday night…ya know…before…" I looked away. Looked at the freakishly sunny sky out the window.

Her eyes widened tremendously, "Whoa. Some night."

"You're telling me," I rolled my eyes and dismissed the dramatic subject. I still wasn't ready to confront it and Char knew that, "And there's something else."

"What?" She glanced up from her popcorn.

I blushed, "He kissed me."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" The popcorn flew everywhere as she bounced off the couch. Then she saw my cringe and frowned, "Was it not good?"

"No. Not at all." I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I hugged a couch pillow to my chest, "But it was my fault. I mean, it had to be, right?" I looked at my best friend for guidance.

"I don't know." She was thoughtful for a second, "Did it feel like your fault?"

I flinched at the memory, "It felt like he was trying to feel up my esophagus with his tongue."

"Ew. Oh, God. Gross." She scooped a handful of popcorn off the carpeted floor and grimaced, "That doesn't sound like your fault. Maybe Edward Masen is a bad kisser."

"No! You think?"

"Seems like it."

We stared at each other, wide-eyed, marveling at the idea that someone as worshipped as Edward, someone good at everything, could possibly be bad at the one thing that was utmost important in our adolescent world.

Finally Charlotte sighed, "Not to change the subject, but I have something to tell you, too."

"You kissed Edward, too?" I joked.

She averted her eyes, biting her lower lip as she grabbed more popcorn from the floor, "No, I kinda have a…crush."

My eyes widened ad I stared at her, hitting her thigh, "Tell me! Tell me! _Tell me!_" I cried joyfully. My little Char was growing up.

She giggled and shoved my abusing hand away, "It's…Peter." She whispered.

I was sure my eyes had popped out of my head, "P-Peter Dolverman?" I asked with a grin.

She blushed pink and covered her face with her tiny hands, "I'm such a looser!"

"What? Why? Peter's a nice guy!" I poked her sides and she laughed. In fact, now that I thought about it, Peter and Char made sense. They were both mature, they were both into science, and they were both even wispy-thin heights. They would look perfect walking into prom together, "Ohmigod! That's why you're always blushing around him and _accidentally_ bumping into him in the halls! You little vixen!" I shoved her leg.

"It's not like it matters! He totally wants you…or _did,_" her eyebrows furrowed then she shook it off, "I want the geek-sloppy seconds of my best friend!" she wailed, mortified.

I laughed so hard, I was sure I was going to have a sore throat tomorrow. I couldn't help it, "Char, he's not my sloppy-anything. And he can't be anyway, since I freaked out on him at the party. He hasn't asked me a single survey question. He's totally yours!"

"Really?" She peeked over her fingers at me, "You think?"

The doorbell rang at that moment and I pushed myself up, "I'm not remotely expert on what boys think, but I _know_ you got that one in the bag." She giggled again, but smiled blissfully. I walked down the hall then whipped the door open without thinking about it. My heart caught in my throat.

Jasper.

Of course.

Standing in my doorstep was Jasper Whitlock. Just one of the many boys I could never come to understand. He lifted a Dunkin' Donuts bag and smirked at me, "I come with sugar."

I could smell the cinnamon through the bag. He sure knew women, "You are a god!" I snatched it from him and he stepped inside.

"You know, if you say that too loudly, we could both get struck down," he derided as he stepped inside. I rolled my eyes at him. I could practically feel the sunshine radiating from him. It made my stomach flip over. I definitely hadn't forgotten last night and with the intensity in his eyes, I knew he hadn't either. But Char was here, and it was just time to relax. He threw off his jacket and threw it over the staircase rail like he owned the place.

"C'mon." I grabbed his shirt, just like I did when we were alone backstage and pulled him along. And suddenly, I was smiling. After the emotion wreck of the night, the angering ways of my mother, the blood, the policemen, and the blubbering mess of myself, he'd still come back.

"Is your mom home?" He asked as went through the kitchen. I didn't know why I took the long way back to the living room, but I loved it. I shook my head.

"No. Bree and her are at the hospital and then they're going to my aunt's for dinner," I then held up the thirty dollars in my pocket, "But, I got pizza money."

He grinned, "Perfection." He then paused, his eyes thoughtful, "How's everything with your dad?"

I tried not to wince, but I knew it showed in my eyes, "It's fine. He's fine. Whatever. I don't want to talk about it."

He shrugged, "Works for me."

"Hey," Char's eyes popped out of her head when she spotted Jasper. I released his shirt, though I didn't want to, and sat on the couch next to my best friend. She scooped up the last of the popcorn and smirked, "Two minutes and a half rule."

I laughed, "Still applies." I then grabbed a hand-full and threw it into my mouth. She fell into peals of giggles. I placed down the sweets Jasper had brought with the rest of the piles of candy, pretzels, and cans of soda. Jasper tucked himself next to me and stared at the TV, which was now on commercial.

"What're we watching?" He asked.

"_Mr. Deeds_." Char answered before I could. I hadn't even been paying attention to the movie.

"Sweet." He commented then grabbed a twisted pretzel from the bag as Char grabbed the navy blanket and spread it over all of our laps.

And there we were. Me, Char, and Jasper. Sitting under a cover on my living room couch, watching TV while pigging out on snacks on a Sunday afternoon.

It was amazing how everything could seem so perfect, when it was so not.

**XOXO**

Monday morning, from the moment I stepped into the school, people were whispering. I could feel them talking about me, hissing to their friends.

_That's the one. Her dad got into an accident. _

_I hear he's still in the hospital. _

_Who drives into a telephone pole?_

Oh, the joys of living in a small town. Everyone knew everyone else's business within five seconds said business had been disputed. Or this case, crashed. I was at my locker, trying to ignore the whispers of a few of my classmates, when Edward voice cut into the chatter.

"Bella!"

I turned around and there he was. He was all puffed up and harried, and when he stopped in front of me, his green eyes were filled with concern. He shot a look at the girls who were murmuring a few feet away, "What?" He snapped. They hurriedly looked away and grabbed their things, heading the other direction. Wow. A girl could get used to this.

"Hey!" he said under his breath and my attention went back to him, "I heard about your dad. Why didn't you return any of my calls?"

Because I'm a train wreck. Because I'm mortified…Because you're the world's worst kisser…

"I was too busy. You know, with the hospital trips and my mom and stuff." Liar.

His shoulders slumped in relief, like he had been so upset, "Oh. Okay. I guess that makes sense," he paused, "Are you okay?"

I smiled weakly, "Yeah. I'm fine. He's gonna be fine. Everything's fine."

"Good, well…lemme know if you need anything, okay?" he grinned.

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Do you wanna do something? Like, tomorrow or Wednesday? Maybe get your mind off stuff?" He asked with arched brows, expectant.

Brain freeze. Did Edward just ask me out? For real? But I thought my kiss had sucked….or his, or he'd thought I was a loser and figured out about my dad.

"Yeah, sure." My heart was slamming against my chest and I couldn't understand why Jasper's mischievous smile went off in my mind. I shook it off.

"Cool." He winked at me then sauntered away. It made my insides warm. A lot like how Jasper made me feel when he was at my house all day yesterday.

Okay, so life was a little complicated.

**XOXO**

That afternoon, Alice sat in her private dressing room, humming 'Summer Lovin'' under her breath while she worked on her thick makeup. I couldn't believe I was gonna turn into _that_. It made my skin crawl. I hadn't talked to her since Friday and my stomach felt twisted up.

"Hey, Bella! Good!" She squealed when she saw me in the mirror, "So listen, I was wondering if you could put Jessica in charge of jus my props today for the dress rehearsal? I really need somebody to be on top on things for me."

What she was saying was making no sense at that moment, "What?"

She clucked her tongue and turned around, draping her arm over the top of the chair with a small smile, "How are we supposed to have a decent run-through if the stage manager is half out of it?" she joked.

"_Ali_," I gritted out her nickname and she hummed in response as she twirled back around in her chair, "Did you get any of my text messages?"

"Oh, yeah!" her eyes widened, "That's right! How's your dad?" she asked. Like he had stubbed his toe. Like my entire family hadn't spent the weekend on edge.

"He's in the hospital," I almost spat, "Why didn't you call me back?"

She shrugged and returned to her eyeliner, "You said he was fine. And besides, me and Emmett were a little busy making up all weekend," she winked at me through the mirror, "If you know what I mean…" I was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. She couldn't come up for air for five minutes to inquire about my dad's near-death experience? I couldn't believe I had thought we were friends.

"So…what about Jessica?" she asked with a bright smile.

And then I knew. I knew that everything everybody had said was true. Alice _was_ using me. She didn't give a crap about me or my family. She was just being nice to me so she could get her way on stage. I was so stupid.

"So," I practically growled, "You've forgotten about Jasper, then?"

Her eyebrows knit, "Pardon?"

"Refresh my memory. But didn't you say you liked him?" I looked at her like she was stupid. And she probably was. I didn't see her in any of my AP classes, "Now all of a sudden, Emmett's your man again? You _used_ Jasper!"

She sighed and turned again to look at me, "Look, Bella. That conversation in the bathroom never happened. Jasper embarrassed me. And Emmett took me back. It's over." She was so fucking mean. She didn't see how much she had hurt Jasper. How upset he was…She stood and narrowed her eyes at me. She must've seen the expression on my face, "Uh, I think you need to get off your high horse, Bella. Because I won't be catching you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It means, you're the one to talk. You practically begged me to help you with Edward. Everyone uses people to get what they want and that's exactly what you did. Don't act all innocent. That's how the world works." I was going to be sick. I really was. How could she talk to me like this?

"You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted," she told me while grabbing her white sweater and poodle skirt, "It doesn't matter _how_ you get there, as long as you get there."

"_Wow_, Ali. No wonder you're in therapy."

Alice's jaw dropped.

I froze. Did I really just say that?

"You're such a _bitch_." She spat. She tore her shirt off her head and jammed the sweater on after weaseling the skirt up her toned legs, "You walk around here like you're all angelic, but you're really just a _bitch_." She shoved past me, grabbing her shoes on the way out then slammed the door behind her. I felt awful, I really did.

I _was_ a bitch.

**XOXO**

I practically tripped over Peter in the tiny bank of stairs. he was sitting there alone, staring down at his ubiquitous notebook, but scrambled up the moment he spotted me, "Oh, hey, Bella. Sorry. I was just…sorry. I'll go." He pocketed his book in his bag and shoved his glasses up his nose. I hated that I made him so nervous.

"Peter, wait."

He stopped in mid-step, "You need me to do something?"

"No," I paused, "It's just…listen, I'm sorry about what I said at your party. You didn't deserve to be yelled at and I'm just so sorry." Peter stared at me and shifted his weight.

"Actually, I'm sorry."

I blinked, "Huh?"

"I feel pretty stupid," he said, hazarding a glance at me, "About the whole survey thing?"

Well. This wasn't going the way I thought it would. Did anything…ever? "Um, okay…"

"I mean, of course you would figure out what I was doing, ya know? You're, I mean, a pretty smart person, ya know?" I smiled softly. I had missed his stuttering.

I bit my bottom lip, "So you really were trying to see what we had in common?"

His head bobbed up and down, "Yeah, I mean, no matter how much I crunch the number, I mean, scientifically speaking, we're just not compatible. I would, ya know, give us a thirty-two percent."

I bit back a laugh, "Thirty-two, huh? That's not good."

He smiled sheepishly, "I was going to tell you at the party, ya know, stop annoying you. But, I mean, you went all ballistic so…"

I blushed, "You didn't have to."

"Yeah," he shook his head, "Anyway, I listened to the chart and the chart never lies."

"The chart? What chart?" Now that I had been set free from it, I was most definitely interested.

"The compatibility chart." He said, taking out his notebook so he could turn it towards me. Sketched out on the graph paper was a chart filled of color-coded zigzagging lines across the horizontal axis. My name was written in a neat square along with Peters and it looked pretty impressive.

"Wow. You really spent a lot of time into this," I said in slight awe.

"You don't want to make mistakes…" he shrugged, but his tone was serious.

I got a great idea. I smiled wickedly down at him and he shifted uncomfortably, "Peter, since we're not compatible, lemme tell you about my best friend…"

**XOXO**

"Oh, don't tell me that's why you're wearing that thing." Jasper-as-Danny said, "Gettin' ready to show your skivvies a buncha jocks?"

Alice rolled her blue eyes, "_Horny_ jocks."

I hung my head backstage with Ben and Char standing next to me. What was she doing? She couldn't correct Jasper right in the middle of the scene. This was a dress rehearsal.

"This is why on-set romances should be verboten," Char whispered to me wittily while I glared at her, "They're a total disaster." Ben nodded his head with her.

Alice had been phoning it all rehearsal. Especially when she was on stage with Jasper. She barely even looked at him, stepped on his line, and now this.

"What?" Jasper's eyebrows merged and he glanced at me. I widened my eyes and made gestures with my hands to keep going. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the diminutive troll. Wow, I really was a bitch. But she was ruining _everything._

"You're supposed to say _horny_ jocks," Ali groaned, "God, get it right!"

"Alice! This is dress rehearsal. You're not to be correcting anyone. You wouldn't do that the night of the show, would you?" Mr. Aro scolded her pointedly.

"She probably would." Char giggled quietly as Ben shook his head.

Alice appeared exasperated, placing a hand on her slim hip, "Well, I wouldn't have to if he just got it right."

Jasper glanced back at me, sighed, and then looked back to Alice, his hands in his pockets, "Sorry, Mr. Aro." Like it was his fault. Please. The line would've worked any way Jasper said it.

Mr. Aro waved it off, "It's okay, Jasper. Let's just continue from there."

I watched as Jasper steeled himself once more as I clutched my clipboard to my chest. Fingers crossed. Alice chewed her gum loudly and twirled her baton, making a ideal cheerleader.

He huffed then said easily, "Oh, don't tell me that's why you're wearing that thing. Gettin' ready to show your skivvies—"

"Don't tell you're jealous, Danny." Alice cut him off ruefully. My shoulders squared and I practically growled in anger. Mr. Aro groaned and sunk in his seat out in the audience. Alice had just cut off one of Jasper's funniest line. What the fuck?

"Unbelievable." Ben mumbled under his breath as Char snickered harder. Ben was right. One bad date and Ali was acting like a complete ass. Jasper gamely tried to continue, but Alice cut him off again…and again…and again. Finally, she tossed up her baton and the unexpected weapon landed right on Jasper's head.

"Ow!" He shouted, doubling over. I swear, I saw red.

"Okay, that's it! _CUT!_" I hollered, stomping my way onto the stage. The drama dudes had broken into laughter over Jasper's injury. Mr. Aro just closed his eyes and popped a pill into his mouth.

"Bella! You heard Mr. Aro. It's a dress rehearsal." Alice blinked innocently.

"I don't care," I spat, "If this is how you play the role, the show's gonna suck anyway, so what difference would it make if the stage manager made an appearance?" There were a few chuckles around the room, but Mr. Aro just threw another tablet through his lips.

"Me? What did I do?" she shrieked.

"Oh, c'mon! You're stepping all over his lines." Char made her way next to me and placed her hands on her hips.

"You won't even look at him!" Leah and Maggie both accused in unison.

"And we can't put on Grease if Sandy and Danny have no chemistry!" I cried, throwing around my hands.

"Ain't that the truth?" Rosalie rolled her eyes as she stood on the side of the stage, setting a nail filer into her pocket.

"Hey, I'm trying!" Alice shouted, "It's not my fault he can't act!"

"Hey!" Jasper protested, still rubbing a hand over his curly head.

Alice ignored him, "You're just taking his side because you're mad at me, Bella. Real professional of you." She widened her eyes when she saw how many people had gotten onto the stage with disappointed expressions; Ben, Char, Jasper, Rosalie, and The Drama Twins. This wasn't going to end well, "Mr. Aro! Can you please them to get off the stage so we can finish rehearsal!"

He opened his mouth briefly, but I spoke before he could, "Not until you admit what you're doing and fix it. You're one of the leads. Start acting like one." I ordered strongly.

"Nice," I could detect the smirk in Jasper's voice.

"I don't believe this!" Alice shouted, "I _am_ one of the leads! I _am_! And I've been working my ass off this entire time, trying to make this show better than all the crap ass shows they're put on at this school for the past five years!"

"Hey!" Rosalie growled.

"But do any of you care? N-o-o! Do any of you appreciate me? N-o-o! So you know what? That's it! I've had enough! I don't need any of you people! I don't need any of this crap! I quit!"

Everyone gasped dramatically and Jasper's eyes widened. He glanced at me as my heart went into overdrive.

"What?" I cried.

"Yeah. You heard me! Have fun putting on Grease without a Sandy!" she growled. She turned around and stormed off the stage, where the drama dudes were now so convulsed with laughter, they were literally rolling around on the floor. The door slammed behind her. My knees suddenly felt weak.

"She did not just do that." I whispered.

"Oh, yeah." Char sounded amused, "She did."

"And they call_ us _The Drama Twins." Maggie commented with a frown.

"What?" Mr. Aro was suddenly alert, "What just happened? Did our lead actress just actually quit?"

"Uh, I think she kinda did." Jasper replied, staring at the door now.

"Well, we just can't have that. Opening night is the day after tomorrow! We can't go on without Sandy!" He yelled.

Rosalie beamed with happiness suddenly, "Mr. Aro! I'll play Sandy!" she waved a hand in the air.

"Rosalie, you can't play Sandy. You're Rizzo." I told her, my voice bland even to my own ears.

"So? I can do both. I'm a professional."

I hung my head and groaned.

We were so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is comforting from Jasper. <strong>


	11. Realizations

**Wow. I didn't think this story would be this good to you guys. I just wanted to use it to get out some feelings and hormones and it's only the tenth chapter and we're up to the 100's. Now, this was supposed to be a fourteen chapter story, but I cane definitely make it longer for you guys. Maybe a couple ideas. I don't have to keep going. Just…review and tell me what you think. Love your reviews by the way. That's what keeps me going. **

**Bella**

"Alice didn't show up to school today." Ben said as he stopped next to me. The final bell rang and everyone behind me rushed out of the History class as my mouth fell open in shock. Ben was sweaty and outta breath, his bangs sticking to his forehead.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I asked softly. The reverberations of the bell still hung in the air. Ben shrugged and stood up straight, holding his backpack tightly.

"I told Mr. Banner that I had to barf." He explained proudly, "You know how he is with the human's body system and such."

"Yes. An odd trait for a Health teacher," I commented dryly, "So, wait. She's not even here?" My voice got high as I registered his words. Shit.

I had planned spending my lunch period talking her down, stroking her ego and convincing her she had to do the musical; she was the star. If I could just put an end to this particular crisis then maybe I could still go on that date with Edward tomorrow night. But if Alice was playing sick…

"She wasn't in homeroom," Ben announced with a frown, "and Alec said she never showed for Spanish either. She's MIA."

There was now ay. There was no way Alice was actually doing this. All that work. All those rehearsals. Why would she do all of that and then quit? Didn't she know how insane that was?

"Well, we have to call her," I was starting to panic, "She can't do this." We turned the corner and saw Rosalie, Jasper, Char, and Andy all waiting for us with nervous expressions. Jasper seemed the only one calm, rolling eyes when Rosalie screeched to the high heavens that Alice would pay for this. Rosalie instantly threw her hands up when she spotted me and Ben.

"She's not here! What in the hell are we gonna do?" She squeaked. I had never seen her nervous. Not even before the big play.

"We are so screwed." Char cried, "People have already bought the tickets! And they're gonna want their money back and lemme tell you this now, if fucking Lauren Mallory comes up to me with that shit _one more time_—"

Rosalie stared at Char with wide eyes then hurried to cut her off, "This would've never happened if Mr. Aro had just let me play Sandy and Char play Rizzo. Everything would've been perfect!"

I glanced at Char and she blushed pink. I didn't think she would admit her lust for Rizzo. She shrugged meekly, "We were just talking about it."

Jasper finally broke in, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have gone out with her. Hollywood101." He sighed in frustration.

"You could've come to me," Peter said tersely and I had never heard the tone come from his small lips, "I could have told you that you guys would never work out."

Jasper suddenly tensed, his eyes whipping to the smaller male. My eyes popped when I saw something blaze in those hazel orbs, "Oh, really?" I quickly pressed a hand to his chest, effectively stopping him from tumbling over Peter, who had shrunk behind Char.

"Everyone just calm down." I ordered sternly.

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ You calm the _fuck_ down! Our lead just walked out on us, we have no Sandy, and I-_OMG!_ I just broke a fucking nail!" Rosalie cried stridently, her eyes brimming with tears.

Jasper rolled his eyes again. I took a deep breath and tried to think, "Okay. Have you guys tried calling her?"

Jasper held up his fancy-looking phone, which I was sure I had no idea how to use and would probably break if I came in contact with, "I did. She's not picking."

"Dam Caller ID." Char spat.

"Has anyone tried a payphone?" I asked with raised brows. Everyone was quiet for a second until Peter gushed.

"Good idea!" he crowed. We all rushed to the door and grabbed the phone. The dial tone was so deafening I had to hold it away from my ear.

"Change?" I held out my hand expectantly. Everyone dug into their pockets and Ben pulled out a huge wad of pennies, nickels, dimes, and quarters. I didn't even want to ask. I grabbed a couple of quarters and stuck them inside the dispenser. I quickly dialed the number. The phone started to ring and everyone huddled in close to me. When it finally connected, my heart gave a lurch. In all the insanity of the moment, I had no idea what to say. But I didn't have to.

_"Hello?"_ Her bright voice answered the phone and I sputtered for awhile until she laughed exuberantly, _"This is a voicemail, dumbass. You're not supposed to be stupid after Labor Day!"_ She cackled some more until it beeped.

"Dammit," I hissed and placed it on the hook.

"You know," Jasper started, "It might come up as 'Washington School District' or something. She'd know it was us."

"Good point," I agreed sullenly, "Now what?"

"Why don't I call her?" Peter asked abruptly, "She doesn't know my number." He whipped his phone out of his backpack.

"Good plan." Char commented with a grin as we hurriedly fed him the number and he pressed the phone to his ear.

"It's ringing." He said.

I held my breath. I think everyone else did too.

"Still ringing." He announced.

_Please pick up. Please, please, please…_

"Voicemail." He sighed.

"Just hang up." Rosalie grumbled as my shoulders slumped.

Peter raised a finger.

Char's eyebrows merged, "Peter, what're you doing?"

"I'm gonna leave a message." He replied easily.

"What? What're you going to say?" She hissed back.

"Alice! Hi! It's Ben Procowski here. We were all, ya know, just wondering if you'd maybe change your mind about, ya know, coming back and doing the show 'cause, we'd all really like to have you. So, we hope you change your mind. And when I said we, I mean me, Bella, Jasper, Charlotte, Ben, and, ya know, Rosalie. Say hi guys!" He held out the phone to us and we all leaned away, eyes wide.

"Uh…hi!" We all greeted in unison awkwardly.

"So, see?" Peter brought it back to his ear, "Are you feeling the love? Because I'm feeling the love," He continued, "So, I guess that's all. Have a good…ya know…day and..."

It was getting painful to watch. Like one of those Oscars speeches that makes no sense and go on too long.

"Hang up." Jasper whispered.

"And I hope you feel better soon…" He continued.

"Dude, hang up." Jasper said.

"And I guess, I mean, ya know…see ya soon. Hopefully. Tomorrow at least, and—"

Jasper took the phone from his and hit the off button. Peter shoved his hands in his pockets bashfully and stared at it, "Voicemails make me nervous."

"No." Rosalie said sarcastically, "Really?"

"So, what do we do now?" Char asked.

"We go to plan B."

**XOXO**

"We need a plan B." Mr. Aro announced that afternoon.

"That's what I said!" I cried

All the primary actors, plus myself and Peter and Mr. Aro, had gathered in the auditorium seats for an emergency meeting. Peter and I and some other set-crew people were supposed to spend the afternoon organizing all the prop and costume making sure everything was set for opening night on Thursday. Instead, I asked Peter to run the crew, which is pretty much made him convulse with nervous twitches, and I now sat with Mr. Aro on the edge of the stage nervously chewing on my bottom lip and clutching my clipboard. He had tried calling Alice's house as well, but not even her parents or the maid were picking up. What had Ali done? Move the family to Florida overnight or something?

This was so unfair. I should have been home, buffing my nails and experiencing with eyes makeup and listening to the CDs Jasper had told me to get, which I had come to love and to chill out. But no. I was here.

"I should have cast understudies! Always cast understudies. Always!"

"But, Mr. Aro," I started uncertainly, "You said there wasn't talent for understudies."

"I did?" His head shot up.

"Uh, can I make a proposal?" Rosalie asked, raising her hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Not if it's you playing Sandy."

Her hand fell and she sank lower in her seat, mumbling sourly under her breath.

"Actually, that might be our only option." Mr. Aro suggested. Rosalie instantly popped up again.

My eyes widened, "But, Mr. Aro—"

"Rosalie knows all the parts. She did it at camp." Mr. Aro sighed, rubbing his freckled chin, "Can you do it if you cram tonight?" He asked her.

"I could do it right now!" she exclaimed, beaming.

"Yes, but who'll play Rizzo?" I frowned.

"Char." Everyone instantly said. I watched as my friend's face crumbled completely her life passed before her eyes. For a moment I honestly thought she was going to faint.

"I can't do it," she whispered shakily, "I don't know it. Maybe if I had a few weeks…"

"I have a suggestion!" Jasper suddenly announced. He was perched on one of chairs, his feet on the seat, "Why doesn't Bella do it?"

I froze up and my heart stopped in my chest. Everyone else also paused, staring at me as I turned beet red. The clipboard slipped from my suddenly numb fingers and clattered loudly to the floor.

"Bella?" Maggie snorted, "Why would Bella do it?"

"Because she knows it. She knows all the parts. Plus she's blocked half the scenes herself," Jasper told them, his voice confident with a slice of amusement. He strolled down the aisle, "She's the only one who can do it."

Why as he doing this to me? I thought we were friends! Shit, more than friends! _Why, why, why?_

"I—"

"Can you sing, Bella?" Mr. Aro glanced at me.

"I—"

"She can totally sing." Char jumped up, her voice certain now.

_What the fuck, Char?_

"What?" she tilted her head at my look of death, "You can."

Did none of my friends know me at all? Didn't they know that if I got out on stage in front of all those people I would just die? I'm serious. I would literally tumble down on purpose and take someone down with me.

"Bella," I shot my head up to Jasper. He had a soft smile on his face, his eyes encouraging, "This would save everything."

"Can you do it?" Mr. Aro asked.

"I…" I glanced back at Jasper. If this was his idea of a joke, I was no amused, "Mr. Aro, I would rather talk to Ali, see if she comes back, you know? If we start switching everyone's part now, this thing is going to be a disaster. Let's just talk to Al—"

"Yeah, but Alice isn't talk to any of us. We only called her, like, four billion times." Rosalie said stiffly. Yeah, try four.

"So, we'll go over there," I suggested, jumping to my feet, "We'll go there and we'll ring the doorbell and we'll make her talk to us."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Leah asked with a crooked brow.

"It has to." I said firmly, "Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go." Jasper suddenly grinned, "I can be _very _persuasive."

"Um," Char started, wringing her tiny hands, "Isn't she kinda mad at both of you right now?"

She had a point. But when I looked around the room for options, I realized we didn't have any. Jasper and I was pretty much the only people she had ever talked to unless she was forced. Whet I was gonna do? Send Rosalie over there to get water bloons tossed at her head? No. We were just the best people for the job.

"Okay, fine." Mr. Aro said, checking his watch as he slid off the stage, "Call me and let me know how it goes," he grabbed his bag and glasses, "But just in case, Bella, you better start going over Rizzo lines."

**XOXO**

"How could you do that to me?" I hissed to Jasper as we made our way up the front walk to Alice's house, "I can't play Rizzo! Are you out of your mind?"

Jasper looked around, his hands in his pockets, "Why are you whispering?" He whispered back.

He paused at the front door, "I don't know." He smirked at me in that annoyingly adorable way of his that made my stomach light with butterflies. I bit back a grin, "This isn't over." I tried to tell him sternly.

He shrugged, now grinning, "Whatever, Bella."

I rang the doorbell. It sounded like the gonging of the Notre Dame cathedral bell. Or what I imagined it might sound like. Very intimidating. Last week, when I had arrived at Alice's house, she had met me at the door. I almost felt like running from the sound.

"Very medieval, no?" Jasper rocked back and forth on his toes and heels.

"It's kinda like it's signaling our doom." I agreed, swallowing uncomfortably.

The door swung open. Alice's mom was even more _Vogue_-worthy that her daughter. High cheekbones, ebony skin, big, beautiful eyes. She wore white pants, fuzzy cashmere sweater, and a confused expression. She glanced from me to Jasper.

"Yes?" She crooked a perfect brow.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. Is Alice here?" I asked with a soft, nervous smile.

"And you are?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

My eyebrows arched, "Bella Swan?" I made it sound like a question, "I was just here last week."

Jasper stepped in, "We're friends of Alice's from school."

Her eyebrows raised this time, "Oh. Well, sorry. She's not feeling well."

"What's she got?" Jasper asked suddenly and I whipped my head to stare at him. What was he doing? Trying to get us killed?

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Cullen frowned. She looked like Jasper had just asked her for her loose change.

"What's she got?" Jasper repeated, "I mean, she was fine yesterday, so I'm just wondering what she caught that, you know, put her out of commission so fast."

Wow. He was good.

"In case we have to war the school nurse," he added easily, "If there's some kind of health crisis threatening to fell the youth of Forks High, I'm sure Nurse Carmen would want to know about it."

Mrs. Cullen narrowed her eyes down at him and, in that second, she looked just like her daughter, "If you don't mind, I was in the middle of something…" _Wiseass_, her tone applied, but she didn't say it. She stepped back and the door slammed without another word.

Jasper stared at the door, "Nice woman. I think we could really have something."

"I don't get it," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "We all know Alice isn't sick. How could she let her kid get away with something like this?" I cried, "What do we do now?" I whispered after a pause. Jasper shrugged and sat down on the tiny steps in front of the entrance.

"We wait." So we waited. And waited. And waited. Until the maid finally emerged from the house, scaring the crap out of both of us, "Mrs. Cullen kindly asks you to leave before she calls the police."

Jasper clapped his hands together and stood, "Well, I guess we're leaving."

"No." I said, desperate, "We can't leave. We have to talk to her! Something."

"Bella, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting arrested today. Tomorrow, maybe, but not today." He said and grabbed my hand in his so he could drag me to my car.

"Why in the hell is she doing this?" I cried suddenly, angry tears in my eyes.

"Bella," Jasper turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Calm down."

But I couldn't calm down. Once again someone was big a fucking pertinacious douche and decided that I was the one who had to step up and take care of them. I was the one who was going to have to fix the mess. By going out on stage with no practice, no talent and zero desire to play Rizzo. The tough girl. I mean, could I be playing any more against myself?

"I can't play Rizzo, Jasper. I just can't." I whispered breathlessly.

He took a deep breath and pulled me closer, "You won't have too."

Relief flooded through me, "I won't?"

"No," he glanced up at the giant house, "You heard what Emmett said that night at the diner. Alice lives for drama. She loves being the center of attention. By coming over here, we tally gave her what she wants. And tomorrow, she's gonna wake up and realize that if she doesn't come to school, she's not going to be the star of the show and she's not gonna get the applause. When she realizes that, believe me," he looked deeply into my eyes, "She'll show up."

"Really?"

"Trust me," Jasper nodded, "You can relax. Everything's gonna be fine."

**XOXO**

"Yes! One hundred points!" Edward cheered as the Skee-Ball machine spit out twenty tickets, "I rule at this game!" He ripped off the tickets and hand them to me. I stuffed them into the plastic Dave and Buster's cup with all the others. He'd won at the Basketball, NASCAR, horse-racing, and Guitar Hero, "You sure you don't want to play?"

"Me? No way. I'm fine." I told him with a small smile. There was no way I'd let him see how pathetic I was at this stuff. No thanks. Standing here obsessing about the fact that tomorrow night I very well might have to play Rizzo in Fork High's sold-out production of Grease was plenty enough mortification. It didn't matter how confident Jasper was in Alice. I couldn't help but feel petrified. Every time my mind wandered to the musical, I would physically flinch. The last thing I needed was a spotlight on my stunning lack of coordination.

"Two hundred twenty? That's nothing!" The ten-year old kid on the next lane to Edward's taunted. He had shaggy black hair and gapped teeth, "I gotthree fifty this one time."

"Oh, yeah?" Edward asked with a crooked brow, taking off his varsity jacket and handing it to me, "You wanna go?"

The kid crossed his arms over his puny chest, "Whaddya say we make this interesting?"

"What were you thinking?" Edward asked.

I smiled as the kid thought this over. Edward was being sweet, playing with this little kid. Maybe there was something here to distract me. Don't get me wrong; watching Edward Masen shoot hoops had been entertaining, but after standing around playing the role of the ticket–keeper for a stupid prize got boring.

"If I win, I get all your tickets." The kid said with a big grin.

"What if I win?" Edward questioned.

"Then you get all mine." The boy answered simply. Red, yellow, and blue paper spouted out of his colorful bucket.

"You're on." Edward said. The two of them shook hands.

"Good luck," I commented jokingly with a smile.

"Won't need it, babe." Edward replied. Did he just call me babe?

A stool finally opened up and I sank into it gratefully. Edward rolled his first ball and it almost popped into the hundred circle, but then bumped down to twenty, "You suck!" The boy cried teasingly. He rolled his and it landed in the fifty, "Take that!"

"I'm just getting started," Edward shot back. He threw another and it hit the hundred, "Ha! Who sucks now, twerp?"

I blinked. What was that?

Another ball rolled. The boy got a ten. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Can't take the heat, can ya?" Edward grinned. He threw another fifty, "Aw, yeah! I totally rock!" the kid's face grew red and my brow started to furrow. What was Edward doing? Was he really standing in the middle of David and Buster's teasing a ten-year old?

"I am a Skee-Ball God!" Edward crowed loudly. My skin prickled every time Edward opened his mouth again. Suddenly, I found myself staring at the heated competition. The kid started to catch up, but even then, Edward wouldn't let up. He was trash talking like one of those guys from ESPN. Like this was the Super Bowl or some shit. If it were me, I would've let the boy win, but clearly that thought hadn't crossed Edward's mind.

"Three hundred to two seventy-five." Edward said, lifting his last ball, "It all comes down to this roll. You ready, punk?"

The boy nodded, ball in hand. He looked miserable "Ready." They both rolled. Edward went to the hundreds and the boy's fell right into ten.

"Yes! I win! I rule! I am the Skee-Ball champion of the world!" Edward threw his hands up and some kids from middle school even applauded. Edward's sweater rode up and my eyes got stuck on his mid-section. A flat, but very white stomach.

Ohmigod.

Suddenly, all I saw was Peter and his dorky awkwardness, his uncontrollable stuttering and glasses that always slid down his nose. The qualities Edward and his friends had been taunting him for ever since we were kids. I watched as Edward pointed and laughed at the boy. Watched him yank his sweater down. Watched him high-five a bunch of strangers, cheering with his mouth open and a wad of gum exposing on his pink tongue. Watched him hold out his hands for the kid's tickets. And second by second, the truth sank in more and more. Edward Masen was a complete and total…

Geek.

He was constantly playing with his own hair. He chewed gum while eating popcorns. He tainted forth grader in the middle of Dave and Buster's and thought it was cool. And he kissed like a dog with a saliva problem. When I realer looked at him, I realized he wasn't as cool as everyone thought he was. He was just so hot it masked his geeky qualities.

"Here!" Edward held out the bucket of tickets from the little kid, his face all red from celebration, "We're totally going home with that stature of Derek Jeter."

"Um, Edward? You're not really going to take that kid's tickets, are you?" I asked, sliding from the stool.

"Why not? I won them fair and square." He complained as I snatched them away from him.

"No, you didn't. You're older than him and bigger. How is that fair?" I huffed.

"He made a bet!" He whined like a child. I rolled my eyes and handed the bucket back to the boy. He ran off without another word, probably suspecting Edward would hunt him down. "Hey!" Edward shouted after the boy. He shot me an annoyed look.

"Sorry," I said with a shrug, "He's just a little kid."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You can buy me a Coke to make it up to me." He walked over to the bar and ordered said drinks.

He was really going to make me pay for a soda because I lost the chance of going home with a statue of some baseball dude?

He passed me one. "So what's up with you and Ali? Are you like fighting or something?"

I looked down at the bubbling drink, "Yeah, I guess."

"You should make up with her."

My brow creased, "You don't even know what we're fighting about. Maybe she should make up with me."

"Whatever. You guys should make up. It's cool that you hang out." Edward shrugged and sipped some more drink. Something was not right about this conversation. I felt a eerie thump of foreboding and took a tiny step back.

"Why do you care if we hang out?" I asked cautiously.

"Because, you know, if you're hanging out with her then you're hanging out with me. And my friends." He looked around the room, as if searching for what game he was going to play next.

"So why can't I just hang out with you? Why does Ali have to be in the picture?" I questioned.

Edward frowned, "I don't know. She's just does."

There was a lump of clay in my throat. Was Edward saying what I think he was saying?

"So if I'm not with Ali, I'm not in your group? Is that what you're saying?" I asked flatly.

Edward looked at me for the first time, his expression annoyed again, "Come on, Bella. Don't make a big deal out of it. Maybe you should call her."

And it finally hit me. Edward hadn't started talking to me because I'd lost the geek and started acting more confident. He noticed me because of Alice. Because she'd been seen in public with me, and if she did it, then it was okay for him to do it. Hanging out with her made me acceptable to date. And if I was no longer hanging with Ali…

"I'm no longer acceptable." I whispered to myself.

"What?"

My cheeks were on fire. My eyes burned painfully. I stared into my soda, watching the bubbles popping to the surface. Edward Masen wasn't just a closet geek. He was a total jerk too. Jasper had been right. He'd been right all along. Edward Masen was as shallow as a puddle. Just as transparent too. And it had taken me way too long to see it. I looked up at him, fighting back my anger.

"What's your problem? It's not like I'm dumping you or something. Just start hanging with Ali again and we'll get another date. You should be happy I care," he then glanced down at my full drink, "And you owe me two bucks—"

And that's when he got an entire soda, ice cubes and all, right in his fucking face.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet'cha loved that, didn't you? God, I've been wanting to do that since the first word in the story.<strong>

**A review is a suggestion from Jasper. **


	12. Originality

**IMPORTANT STUFF!**

**v_v**

**You know Thanksgiving is coming around. I have very bad news. No, it's not me quitting fanfiction or any shit like that. Actually, last Tuesday, my great-grandmother was put on the respirator before my family finally put her to rest on ****Thursday, November 17, 2011****. I am very upset, but I have dealt with these kinds of things before so it doesn't impact me as much as I think it should. I will not be updating until after Thanksgiving when I return from my hometown. But, I thought I would leave this before deserting you guys. Enjoy. **

**Bella**

"Um, Char? Did that really just happen? Did I really just chuck Coke at Edward Masen?" I asked, my eyes wide as she pulled into my driveway. She glanced at me, glee clearly on her face.

"Uh, I think you did." she responded happily.

I hid my face with my hands, my face heating under my palms, "Oh, shit! I am such a bitch! I'm dead, you know that? Ohmigod! Everyone's gonna think I'm psycho!"

She giggled in response, "Or that you're insanely cool. It depends on who you ask." She turned off her mom's SUV and grinned, her cheeks pink and her hair windblown from leaving the windows down during the drive. I managed to lift my head, which weighed a thousand pounds and turned to stare at my house. It had always been tense since dad ended up in the hospital. Bree and I couldn't even look at mom anymore. And on top of that, I had to go practice for Rizzo.

"I better get inside. Gotta practice." I said glumly, "God this week sucks."

"And it's only Wednesday!" She clapped her delicate hands. I groaned and ran inside my house, leaving the whole Edward Masen situation and dealing with two new ones.

**XOXO**

"Is she here? She has to be here!" I cried as I searched up and down the hallways, Jasper following me warily, "I mean, you-you said she would! Why isn't she here?" I gasped out. I was starting to panic. The lockers were closing in on me.

"Bella! Bella!" I felt arms whirl me around and Jasper stared at me with those eyes again, "Calm down."

"B-But, she isn't coming!" I whimpered, my heart racing in my chest. Jasper had been wrong about one thing. Alice had not woken up that morning and realized all the things he had said she would. At least she hadn't it before homeroom, because she hadn't been seen by a soul all day. I had become a nervous wreck after school. I hadn't practiced one single line since I was so stressed over the talk had with my mother about dad in the hospital. He had woken up and demanded to be home, but, surprisingly, my mother denied his request until he got better. Bree had screamed she hated our mom and ran to her room while I mulled over the whole thing. I was so stressed; I fell asleep on the living room floor, the script lying under my fingertips.

Char ran towards us, out of breath and her delicate face flushed, "Well?" She breathed loudly, her hands up in confusion.

Jasper sighed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around me to hold me still. I was trying to squirm out of his grip. I didn't know where I would go. Probably to Ali's house, push past her mother and maid, then grab that short, perfect hair and drag her from bed and force her onto the stage with a scream. I was so through with all this bullshit.

Char's eyes burst wide, "She has to be here! Just because she skipped school again doesn't mean that she's not here, right?" she asked desperately, her eyes darting to the main entrance. I wrestled harder in Jasper's arms. I needed to escape. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't!

"I'm thinks she might be here," Jasper put his eyes back on me and frowned, "Although…"

"Although what?" I cried, pausing, "_Although what?_"

Jasper frowned, "Isn't there a rule where if you don't come to school you can't do extracurriculars that day, either?"

"Is that a rule?" Char screeched, "Is that a rule?"

"I think it's a rule." Jasper replied calmly as he held my shaking form. Tears blurred my vision.

"W-Well," I stuttered, "It's a stupid rule! They'd have to ignore it for this, wouldn't they? I mean, she's the star! I can't! I won't! Please, Jasper—"

Suddenly, the auditorium door burst open and there stood Rosalie. Her hair in a preppy ponytail, the blonde curls bouncing everywhere as she beamed. A neck scarf around her pale, elegant throat and Sandy's blue poodle skirt encasing her legs. All the air in the hallway sucked away and suddenly I couldn't breathe again,

Rosalie grinned, leered really, her eyes bright, "There's our Rizzo!"

**XOXO**

I sat in Alice's old dressing room, staring at myself in the mirror, the bright lights cascading off everything in the room. Five minutes to show time. My eyes blurred again, but I got a glance of myself. That was not my long, straight, yet poofed up hair. That was not my eyes under all that heavy black and blue makeup. And those breasts? Those tremendous bazoongas about to pop of my low-cut silk black top that Ms. Sue had squeezed me in, couldn't be mine. My chest had never seen that much light of day. I had long since vowed that they never would.

I stared. And stared. And stared. And _stared_.

No.

No. No. No. No. _No!_

A tiny whimpering noise was leaving my throat when I heard all the buzzing of audience outside. I wanted to scream, punch something. Maybe strangle Rosalie. If there was no Sandy, there was no show. I had to find her quick. But, I was still in the seat. If Rosalie went down, so did the whole play. Have to find her.

I went to stand, and a part of me couldn't believe I was planning a murder, but Ben stopped me. He had walked in without me noticing and was now staring at me cautiously. His hair was slicked back from his face and he wore a black leather jacket over his popping stomach and way too much rouge. To his credit, he didn't even glance down at the fourteen miles of cleavage that was staring him right in the face. We'd just did a fast-forward in the music, which I had tripped twice in and I almost popped a boob out. Hopefully, most of the guys had had finished their drooling by then.

"I…I…" I croaked, my painted cherry mouth opening and closing.

"Bella?" Ben frowned, waving a hand in front of my face, "You okay?"

Then I snapped.

I was so fucking tired of everyone asking that! Was something wrong with me? Was I really that _bad_? Why was this happening to me? Why was my dad a drunk? Why was my mom always down? Why was my sister still covered in red cuts? Why did Edward have to be a dick? Why did I like Jasper? Why was Alice not here? _Why, why, why?_

_"I'm not doing this!" _The wail that left my throat was so loud; I thought the bulbs on the mirror were going to burst. Ben's eyes widened so wide, I thought they were going to pop from his head and he hopped back, shocked.

I whipped the silk, white robe from the rack and whipped my arms through it before clinching the tie around my waist. Once my boobs were put up, I straightened my back and shoved Ben away. He stumbled towards the opened door, where I could hear rushing feet towards the room.

"Go get Alice! Go get her right the fuck now because I'm not doing this!" I shrieked. Rosalie popped her head in, her face entirely made up in natural colors and her hair perfect with the side sweep and bobbing ponytail.

"Um, Bella? What the hell is going on?" She asked, glancing from Ben to me.

"I'm not doing this." I answered simply, grabbing the wash rag from the table to start wiping off the makeup, but Rosalie's hand clamped around my wrist before I could even reach my face.

"Yes. You are. Or do I have to force you?" she sneered, "Alice is sick. You're the new Rizzo. We have five minutes! Get your act together."

I snatched my wrist away from her, "She's lying! I saw her the other day with Jasper! She's fine! Get her ass down here!" I was starting to hyperventilate. Ben yanked himself from his frozen, fearful posture and helped me sit back down in my makeup seat.

"Bella?" His voice echoed and I was sure that wasn't good, "Are you okay? Bella?"

I couldn't answer. I could hardly speak. I kept trying to suck in air, but nothing happened. My lungs started to burn and my eyes were blurring again. I kept seeing myself on stage, frozen. I couldn't imagine anything different.

"Ohmigod! She's having a panic attack!" I heard Rosalie exclaim.

"Jasper! Jasper'll know what to do!" Ben suddenly yelled and darted from the room. Rosalie plopped down on her knees in front of me and placed both her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, you have to do this!" she hissed, her eyes blazing into mine. She was so sure, so happy that I was doing this for the play. But I was going to let her down and I felt terrible. My heart felt like it had rolled up and fell somewhere lower in my stomach. My vision started to gray.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._

Then I remembered. Ben said he was going to get Jasper.

_Yes. Jasper. I need Jasper. _

_I need you._

More footsteps as I shut my eyes, "Oh, shit." Char's voice.

"Bella? Bella!" Jasper's voice rang from down the hall and it was panicked, something I had never heard in his voice before. I wanted to stand, run to him, but my knees were shaking to hard.

"Bella!" Char's hands touched mine, "Bella, baby, listen to me." They grabbed my face. I focused on her. She was in a green, old teacher dress and her hair was pulled back in a bun, gray streaks painted in it, "Bella."

My lungs were collapsing. The flashes of the last few weeks went through my mind. Mr. Aro popping pills, Alice's mom slamming the door closed, my father storming out, his red face screaming at me, my mom's tears, Bree's cries of pain while the nurse cleaned her cuts, my mother pissed off, Char's accusing face, Edward's drowned-Coke covered face, Ben and Peter's annoying voices, apologies, forgiveness, and finally, Jasper's comforting embrace.

_I needed Jasper. _

"She's turning redder! Maybe we should take her clothes off!" Rosalie suddenly yelled, bringing me back to the present. Char had moved away and Ben was pacing while Rosalie lunged towards me.

"What's the problem?" Jasper asked, looking scared out of his mind as he stopped in front of my dressing room door. Rosalie paused and jumped back, hiding her hands behind her back.

Jasper was also in costume. His hair slicked back, showing off his handsome face with light eyeliner around his hazel eyes and I hated to admit it brought them out even more, if that was even possible.

Without thinking about it, I ran out of the chair and threw my arms around his neck. He seemed startled, staggering back from the unexpecting weight, but wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me up straight as we stumbled into the bright hallway that led to the stage. I pulled back, tears falling down my face. I couldn't look into his eyes; I was too ashamed of myself for letting him down.

"I can't do it, Jasper. I can't go out there. Everything weighing down on me, okay? I'm not doing it! For once, in my entire life, I'm going back. I can't keep getting back up and brushing it off! I just can't! It's too much! Everything's just _too much_!" I blubbered. It was silent.

When I glanced up timidly, Jasper was staring at me, his eyebrows merged and those intense eyes. I was shaking from head to toe; I had failed him. Jasper suddenly grasped my upper arms and pushed me back into the crowded dressing room, "Get out." He said sternly to the three of them.

Char's eyes widened, but she listened and hurried out. Rosalie and Ben just stood there, eyebrows merged, "What?"

Jasper's eyes blazed and jabbed his finger at the door, "_Get. Out_."

Ben seemed to get the idea, but Rosalie still frowned, "But—"

"C'mon, Rosalie!" Ben grabbed her arm and yanked her out while she protested. Jasper held me closely then fell his eyes onto mine, kicking the door closed behind him without looking away from me. He stared at me for awhile before sighing and releasing me. I hadn't realized how tightly he had been holding me. It hurt a little, but I didn't care.

Who could blame me? My dad had moved out, I threw a drink at my dream guy, My mom wasn't even sure if she was showing up, Bree hadn't talked to anyone in more than twenty-four hours, Alice had completely and utterly screwed us over, and I was going to go out there and make a idiot out of myself. And I was now having a nervous breakdown in front of Jasper Whitlock, the guy I was sure I was falling _love_ with. I couldn't believe any of this.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered, "I just…can't."

"Bella. Bella. Shh…" Jasper approached me carefully. I hadn't realized I had been creeping away from him. I stopped and let him put his arms around me again, pressing my face into his leather-covered shoulder. Gradually, the crying slowed and I sucked in a large breath. Jasper stuck his hands in my thick hair and pushed it away from my damp face, his eyes tender, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Everything. Everything's happened." I whispered. And it was true.

He chuckled, "Well, you have to be more specific than that."

"M-My dad's moving out." I whispered, clutching him closer. Right there in Jasper's arms, I felt normal. Like everything wasn't spinning and no could hurt me anymore. Jasper whistled teasingly. Of course he would use humor to fix anything.

"That's a doozy, B. Why didn't you say anything?" I sniffled and glanced up at him again before looking back down. I knew I looked ridiculous with the makeup running down my face, my hair frizzy, and my skin pale with blotches of red.

"Because who wants to advertise that?" I groaned loudly.

"You could've told me." He whispered gently, his eyes showed a twinge of hurt.

If it was anyone to tell, it was him. The person who had been there for me the whole time. Of course. Jasper was always right. The friend who had been there for me the whole time, "I'm sorry," I gasped out, wiping under my eyes quickly. My fingers came back with black smudges, "My mom told me last night and I couldn't concentrate. She knows he won't stop. But she told me, before I left for school, he was going to AA."

"Well, that's good, right? That's a good thing." Jasper told me with a soft smile, "You never give up, Bella."

I scoffed, "Yeah, right." Jasper's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth fell into a pout, pursing his lips. He huffed again and I dabbed at my eyes.

Then he suddenly rolled his eyes and called over his shoulder. "You guys can come in now!" When no one responded, Jasper turned around and yanked open the door.

Rosalie, Charlotte, and Ben stumbled in. They fell over each other, mumbling protests of getting off one another. If I was in a different predicament, it would've been funny. Jasper reached out and squeezed my hand, turning to Ben, "She can't go out like this. We have to stop the play."

Ben hopped up, pushing both girls out the way, "I could pull the fire alarm!"

Char came to sit next to me, but didn't touch me. She knew better.

"Ooh! Or a bomb threat!" Jasper suddenly exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

"You guys," Char huffed, "Someone could get trampled. There'd be a mob scene."

"That would be bad," Ben admitted, "Oh! I got it! I'll streak through the auditorium!"

Suddenly, laughter rang from my mouth from the thought of frightened children and panicking adults. The tears were slowing again. I wiped them away, pulling back black and blue hands. I didn't care at that moment.

"What's that gonna do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Distract people?" Ben shrugged.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded with a thoughtful expression, "That would be _quite_ a distraction."

I snorted again. I shook my head as they came up with plan after plan of ridiculousness. When Jasper suggested, he'd grab a random baby and throw it into the air, I stopped them, throwing out my hands. That poor baby.

They were doing this for me. All for me. Just because they cared about me. And suddenly, I realized I wasn't alone in this. I had Jasper, Ben, and Char, and everyone else, even Rosalie, who was staring at me apprehensively.

"You guys," I giggled, wiping away the last of my tears, "No ones streaking and no ones throwing infants."

Jasper and Ben appeared crestfallen. I laughed again, my heart warming.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. Peter, who had taken over stage manager due to my MIA for the play, stuck his head in, his eyes curious, "Hey, guys. It's almost time for curtain so if, ya know, you could maybe get out on stage and, I mean, ya know…" He glanced up and his jaw dropped when he saw me, "Bella! What happened?"

"She can't do it, man," Jasper explained, "We have to cancel the show."

I suddenly stood, surprising myself even as they burst out in argument. Jasper was defending me, claiming I was coming out over his dead body. Peter was yelling right back, saying he wasn't failing this play. Rosalie was complaining she hated us all while Char and Ben tried to calm down the two bickering boys.

"Shut up!" I crowed loudly. Everyone froze, whiplash as everyone looked at me.

"Bella, you can't go on. We're canceling." Char said.

"Uh, no." I retorted. They all looked confused, "I care about this musical way too much to let you guys down. People are out there, waiting for a show, and I'm going to give them one." It was quiet for awhile.

Ben hesitantly raised his hand and I called on him, perplexed, "Does that mean I can't streak?" Char burst into laughter with Rosalie while I just smiled. Jasper stared down at me warmly, making my stomach tingle. He was proud of me. So was I.

"No, Ben," I sat back down in the makeup chair and stared at my messy face, "And can someone get Ms. Sue. I'm kinda leaking over here."

_Here goes nothing. _

**XOXO**

I had no techniques to help me with any of this.

So I did the best I could.

My heart was thumping hard and I tried to swallow as Rosalie shoved me forward from the safe hiding behind the curtains. I stumbled at first then closed my eyes, took a deep breath as the light moved onto me, and sauntered as best as I could to front. I was supposed to be saucy and if I didn't have hips, I might've blown the whole thing. I was starting to get used to it.

So far, I had done pretty well, only stumbling a few lines and stuttering when I heard applause or laughter. Though, I recited three of Maggie's lines and she glared at me, but continued. In the third act, Alec slipped me the tongue in our kiss. I tried to throw myself in it, but as his wet tongue found my mouth, I almost vomited when I tasted the cheesy chips and cigarettes. I almost fell during the 'Summer Lovin'', but Jasper saved me, dipping down to his knees on the last line so he caught me like we were supposed to do it purposely and I hurried to pose with a big grin. Everything was working fine until it my turn to sing.

A solo.

Never mind. I never should've done this. I'm a failure. So sorry, Jasper.

But then, Rosalie pushed me again and James looked up at me from his piano. I had almost fallen because of that bitch and a few chuckles rang up to the stage before I fixed my posture, placing my hands saucily, or I hoped, on my hips.

_"Look at me,"_ my voice was…_good,_ something I couldn't imagine coming from my mouth, _"I'm Sandra Dee…"_ I was doing well. I did the twirl Rosalie had executed so many times of me and made it to the side of the stage, where the bench was a few feet away, _"Lousy with virginity…"_

James nodded with a smile. I was doing it. Really doing it!

Then, like it was fate by God, my foot caught on something, I'm still not sure what it was, and I tumbled, like in slow-motion to the hardwood stage. I yelped when I hit my shin on the bench. My heart swooped as I blacked out from the intense pain radiated from my leg. The music stopped and there was a loud gasp from he audience as everything went quiet. The mortification that weaved into my body made tears fall from my face and down my temples. I finally came to at one point when I heard the music start again.

What? Did James expect me to keep singing?

Let me die, please, James. C'mon.

A million curious, awed eyes stared at me, daring me to stand, do something, anything. I couldn't. My leg hurt and my face was aching from the spontaneous blush. I hated Alice. I hated her exactly at that moment. She'd done this to me. She'd brought me to this moment.

It was still quiet until I heard Char calling from the side of the curtain, hissing, _"She needs help. Her leg! She's hurt."_

_"What?"_ Jasper's voice whispered next and I could feel his eyes on me. I could literally feel his anxiousness, _"C'mon, Bella. C'mon."_ I didn't know where the burst of energy came from, but I grabbed either sides of the bench and plopped my ass onto it, ignoring the stinging burn in my leg. I crossed my other leg over the aching one and then moved the hair from my eyes.

Then I was singing.

Singing loudly and proudly, tears in my eyes from the pain and my face red with embarrassment. But I was doing it. James quickly caught up with me, including the rest of the orchestra as I clicked it into gear. I ignored the eyes on me, the bright shrieks of Char, and Jasper staring at me, but I could feel the pride coming from him once more.

_You never give up, Bella._

And I didn't.

And I wouldn't.

Then it was over. And everyone stood, roaring with applause.

Mike's wide eyes suddenly met mine as I looked up into the beaming light, _"You okay?"_ He mouthed.

_"Fine,"_ I said back as the light clicked off.

**XOXO**

The second the curtain fell in the first act, I ripped my way to my dressing room. I locked the door behind me. I couldn't stand the ache in my leg and I could hear people following me, demanding that they let them check it, but I refused. I finally plopped myself down onto the chair. The throbbing in my shin wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Then I saw movement in the corner of my eye and I whirled around in my seat to see the person.

Dressed in a giant hat and sunglasses was none other than Alice Cullen. She quirked a brow at me, grinning, "Nice work out there. Couldn't have done it any better." She said sarcastically.

Adrenalin and fury pounded through me that exact second and I reached out a hand, grasping her frail wrist tightly to pull her roughly towards me, my teeth instantly gnashing together. Her eyes widened into fright.

"Ow!" She cried.

_"You're here?"_ I demanded.

"I can't believe you didn't cancel," she mumbled, yanking her wrist from my grasp. She moved as far as possible away from me and removed her sunglasses to show off her wide blue eyes, "What were you thinking?"

"What was _I_ thinking? What was _I_ thinking?" I blurted, "You're the one who screwed us over! I'd like to know what you were thinking!"

Alice looked away and shrugged, "I was sick."

I moved to strangle the living shit outta her, but my pounding leg stopped me, "God, what it your problem?" I hissed at her.

"What is yours?" She yelled right back.

"My problem is you! You're so self-centered you don't even realize how many people you've hurt! You weren't the only one working over the play for the last two months! We all were! We all worked our asses off! But did you ever consider any of us? N-o-o!"

"Shut up! We aren't even real friends!" she shouted.

That stung for a bit, then I realized I didn't even like her, "Yeah, we are! I know everything, Alice. I know your drama with Emmett, I know he's leaving you, I know your desperate for any kind of attention, I know you go to therapy, and you hate your house because they're completely screwed! You may hate it, but I'm the only friend you might have at the fucking moment! So stop all your whining bullshit, put on the fucking costume, and get out there before I drag your ass kicking and screaming!" I shrieked. Her eyes were wide and shocked. Her mouth hung open, gaping at me. I yanked off my Pink Ladies jacket and shoved it at her, "And I won't take no for an answer." I leaned in close to her face, "Get. Out. There."

She stayed frozen for a second, then grasped the jacket tightly then rushed past me, unlocking the door. Just like last time, people barreled in. They had apparently been leaning against the door, listening. This time it was Leah, Maggie, and Rosalie. Obviously they had heard the whole conversation.

"I'm going on." Alice hissed, glared at me over her shoulder then stomped out. Maggie and Leah cheered, following after her. Rosalie paused as I relaxed in my chair. It was over. Finally, over.

"Bella?" Rosalie called in a gentle voice I had never heard before and I whipped my eyes to her. She hesitated, looking down before staring back at me, "Good job." Then she disappeared.

I knew one thing was right though.

Jasper was.

He was _always_ right.

**XOXO**

After my leg was wrapped in cast with ice pressed against it, I threw off the tight clothes and shimmied into an aqua V-neck shirt, which I had to burrow from Char and sweats. My hair instantly poofed back out when I removed all the hairspray from it and dried it. The curls poofed out and I wiped all the makeup from my face. I was me again.

Limping out of dressing room, one converse on one foot and a thick, bulky cast on the other, though I was sure I didn't break it. Just maybe, cracked. It hurt though. A lot. I was also happy. I had gone out onto stage and survived. When I made it to the backstage, where everyone was bustling before hurrying to the curtain to prepare. No seemed to notice me.

Well, I thought so.

"That was _incredible_!" Jasper cheered, grabbing me up in his arms. He twirled me around and I giggled, huggin him back. After I got dizzy, he set me back down carefully, extra cautious over my blocky brace.

"Was it really?" A grin was on my face from just being around him.

_"Yes!"_ He nodded exuberantly. I laughed again.

"Alright, people! Let's break it up! Eight minutes till curtain!" Peter crowed and the crowd hurriedly dispersed, running to the different dressing rooms. I smiled at Peter.

"You've really got the hang of this."

"I'm ready to give you back your clipboard." He grinned sheepishly while holding it out.

"You keep it."

His eyes lightened up, "Really?"

"Yeah, take it home. I don't think I'll be taking over tomorrow night." I glanced down at my cast and blushed.

"Thank you. You won't be disappointed, Bella." Surprisingly, he winked at me with a grin. Then he lopped away, a skip in his step.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked. I looked back up at him. He was staring at me again. I frowned.

"What?"

"You and Peter…?" He crooked a brow.

I caught on and flushed pink, "Me and Peter? No…no. There's no me _and_ Peter."

He smiled simply, "Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. I mean…it's just…there are so many guys mooning over you—"

"Mooning?" I cut him off with another laugh.

He smirked, "It's a song in the play." He pointed towards the stage for emphasis.

"Of course."

Suddenly, my heart was pounding as Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and the other so his fingers twined behind my back and held me to his chest tightly. I looked into his eyes; he gazed back, unwavering with _those_ eyes. My heart thudded again. It was going harder than it even did on stage, if that was possible.

"Anyway, there are so many guys mooning over you it's sometimes hard to tell if you have, you know, a boyfriend or not." He muttered. Almost like he was embarrassed. Adorable. Like I was capable of rejecting him.

I grinned suddenly, "I don't."

"Not even Edward?" he asked.

"Edward is done." I told him.

"Done?" His eyebrows shot up.

I nodded once, "It's kinda a long story. First Dave and Buster's and then Guitar Hero and Coke and—"

Jasper jerked me forward before I could stop my stupid babbling and silenced me with his lips. I gasped and he took that chance to pull me even closer. My eyes fluttered closed as my heart warmed, calming. We kissed. We kissed with cast on my leg and him with eyeliner on. But it was perfect. There was no excess salvia and Jasper probably didn't want to scare me by tongue my throat. There would be time for that later. Then I was giggling and Jasper pulled away.

"Something funny?" He asked. He was out of breath, his forehead leaning against mine. His eyes were closed, like he was overwhelmed. I giggled again.

I touched my lips gently with my fingertips, "My first kiss?"

His eyes popped open and he grinned, "Really?"

"No. But it felt like it." I whispered, giving him another peck. He twisted his hands in my hair and pulled impossibly closer.

"Bella Swan. A true original." He whispered into my curls.

I breathed in his perfection, "You'd better believe it."

* * *

><p><strong>A review is a kiss from Jasper. <strong>


	13. Jasper Whitlock, My Favorite Hero

**O-M-G! It is so great to be back to my home! My grandmother's funeral was actually pretty pleasant. It was beautiful and tears were shed, including grins from my mother's humorous words. **

**And guess what? After the funeral, I saw Breaking Dawn. I know kinda weird, but I saw it. I won't give away any details except that it was EPIC! Much better than the others and I loved that Kristen's acting improved. She actually didn't look around nervously and breathe out like she was having an asthma attack. **

**Jasper was the funniest with his cheeky, "Don't worry Bella, we'll bring him back." Oh, that Texan drawl.**

**And his expression through the whole movie was, "Oh, I sooo know something the others don't. I'm so awesome with my pondering expression and crooked eyebrow. I only have three lines in this movie but wait to the next one man!...I love my accent." **

**Lol. **

**Now in the words of my grandmother, HUGGIE KISSY SMOOCHIE 'CAUSE I'M OUTTA HERE! **

**Bella**

"I can't believe it's over," Jasper mused, squeezing my hand as Maggie and Leah ran from their wings to take their bows.

I glanced at him, smirking slightly as I squeezed his hand back, "Hey, you've still got three more performances." I reminded him, "Don't get lazy on me now."

"Me? Never!"

Rosalie and Alec were next. The crowd jumped to their feet, giving them a standing ovation. Rosalie preened and waved wildly while Jasper chuckled. After all the great acting she had done, she definitely deserved it. The second act had gone on without a hitch and it was most because she was so professional. I knew she wanted to attack Alice right on stage. I certainly hadn't helped matters for Rosalie either. I'm surprised she didn't throw me off the stage and did a one woman show.

"You're up, Jasper!" Peter yelled suddenly and I jumped. Jasper glanced down at me worriedly, then to my cast.

"You okay?" He squeezed my hand again and I smiled, nodding. He leaned forward and a sweet kiss was pressed onto my lips. My heart thundered and my skin tingled. He pulled back only because Peter was shoving him away from me.

"Go, go, go!" He ordered and I leaned against him for support. Jasper smirked while Peter stood between us, crossing his arms over his chest, "Go!"

"Okay, Mien Stage Manager." Jasper said mockingly then leaned around him so his eyes could meet mine, "Can't wait till you're back in charge." My heart was full to bursting as he ran out to center stage and met Alice so they could perform their bows.

I couldn't have been more proud than the two of them. They had done an excellent job in the second act, even managing to look like they were in real love. They clasped hands and Jasper swept his arm out as he bowed while Alice curtsied. Then she did something I never thought Alice would even think of doing. She stepped back and thrust her hands out to Jasper so he could take a solo bow. The crowd went absolutely nuts for him.

Then the entire cast came together in a long line and took their bows as whole. I cheered and clapped my hands. Jasper's eyes found mine once again and he broke away from the crew. I frowned in confusion as did everyone else as he grabbed my hand and towed me onto the stage.

I squealed in displeasure as he helped me stumble to the front. Surprisingly, the crowd shrieked even louder and I blushed, burying my head into Jasper's neck as I leaned into him for support.

The curtain dropped.

And the celebration began.

**XOXO**

Seconds later, the backstage looked like Times Square on New Year's Eve. Parents in dresses and ties hugged kids in full makeup, squealing about how great they were, and shoving prizes into their faces. Rosalie's parents gave her a classic hive of two dozen roses and Alec's mom had helium bloons that took up half the guy's dressing room.

I had lost Jasper in all the commotion and my stomach dropped to my knees when he wasn't around. Char helped me to her parents. We were chatting with her mom when I felt a distinct presence.

"Hey, Bella." I whirled around and came face to face with Mike Newton. He thrust out a small bouquet of daisies and I instantly took them, my face going warm.

"Thanks, Mike!" I gushed. Then I quieted, "But, I should be giving you flowers. I-I'm sorry the way I talked to you. I've been brought back to my senses."

He smiled timidly, "I didn't realize how much I had been fucking with you over the years. And…I'm sorry." He whispered.

I smiled. He smiled. Char smiled. We all smiled together. I was starting to get that fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"Bella! Bella!" I whirled around to face my mother. Her face was red and her hair was pulled back elegantly. She had a bouquet of roses and a giant smile.

"Mom?" I cried, "You're here!" she met me head-on with a hug tight enough to push out one of my lungs then kissed my face repeatedly. She was extra careful with my cast and beamed when she released me.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She told me softly and handed me the flowers. I saw Bree following with a tight smile and fancy clothes on with another bouquet of roses, "These are for you and your big debut." She winked and I blushed as I remembered the horrific fall. Then she turned and grabbed the flowers Bree was carrying and handed them to Char, "And these are for the fabulous, Miss Lynch."

"Oh! Mrs. Swan, you didn't have to do that." Char admonished, but she smelled the roses.

"Well, you were both wonderful." My mother said.

"I second that." Char's mother grinned.

"And I third it," her dad nodded then paused, "If you can third something."

"Please. Char was great," I spoke up, rolling my eyes, "but only my mother can say that about me."

"I thought you were incredible." Mike replied, "Well, if you don't count the fall." He glanced down at my bundled up leg then offered a smile.

"He's right, ya know, Bella," Mr. Aro added, joining our little group with Ben in tow, "For no rehearsal and no prep time, you did quite well."

"You should try out next year!" Ben exclaimed, bending at the knees and throwing his arms out, "I bet you get the lead."

I blushed and laughed and Jasper took that chance to sneak up behind me and slip an arm around my shoulders, "I bet you do, too." He whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him in the ribs and he grinned, "Well, I couldn't have done it without you guys," I said. There were a bunch of "aw's" and protests, but I wasn't having it, "I'm serious. All of you. If it hadn't been for you guys, I would've never gotten it together and never gone out onto stage," I admitted, glancing my eyes from Char, Mike, Ben, and finally Jasper. He smiled softly, "And if it wasn't for Jasper, I probably would've been halfway to the hospital by now."

Jasper snorted and buried his face into my puffy hair while Char nudged him with a gentle smile.

"So I just wanted to say thanks," I whispered finally, a lump rising in my throat, "I'm really lucky to have friends like you guys."

Ben and Mike beamed, and I could tell Charlotte was proud of me; her eyes were glassy and her smile wavered. I was proud of myself too. I felt like one of those kids at the end of every moral TV show. Like you learn a valuable lesson at the very end. And I did. And it felt good.

"Good speech." Jasper whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I blushed once again and my mother arched her brows.

"What's this?"

"Nothing!" I squealed, nestling further into Jasper's chest while Char smirked, her eyebrows also rose while Jasper hugged me closer, rubbing a hand over my shoulder.

"Well, I just don't want random boys kissing my daughter if it's nothing." My mother joked, a light smile playing around her lips. My eyes widened. I had never seen her so happy or carefree. Something must've happened.

"Mom!" I protested.

"Watch out, people! Coming through! Coming through! Special delivery!"

A couple cast members dodged out of the way as a huge gift basket wrapped in cellophane appeared in the center of our small crowd.

"Wow, Bella! You really made it tonight!" Char crowed.

The basket dropped to the ground, revealing a flushed Peter, "It's not for Bella," he said, "It's for you!"

Char's jaw dropped and I watched eagerly, "For me? What is it?"

"It's all your favorite things," Peter explained proudly, "I've got cheddar popcorn and green pears and chocolate-covered pretzels and several romantic comedies on DVD. Oh! And I got you the new Texas Instruments scientific calculator! It's so good! You have to see…" He trailed off and dropped to his knees, tearing off the wrap. Char grabbed the back of his sweater to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on here?" she asked.

"I…," all eyes shot to me, perplexed, "I kinda answered all of Peter's survey questions pretending I was you." I shrugged sheepishly.

"And we have a ninety-one percent compatibility!" Peter announced.

"Uh, Renée, what's going on here?" Char's mother asked, which my mom just shrugged to.

"Wow," Char mused, "That's pretty high."

"Precisely." Peter nodded.

"But how about we hang out a little before massive gifts?" She suggested, tilting her brunette head.

"Huh." Peter mulled it over, standing and rubbing his hands on his jeans, "Sounds like a reasonable plan."

"Good," Char grinned.

Peter smiled right back, "Good."

"Hey, Bella."

"Alice!" I was surprised to see her hovering. I'd thought she slunk out the moment the curtain dropped. People were still pretty upset at her and I didn't want anything to hit the fan. Heads rolling and all that. Maybe even literally with Rosalie here, "You're still here."

"Yeah, well, Mr. Aro felt the need to have a little chat," Cue air quotes and she rolled her eyes. As if she didn't deserve to be scolded for what she had done, "I'm on my way out now, but he told me to tell you I'll be here for the rest of the performances. You don't have to worry." She was about to turn and leave, but Jasper faced her too.

"Forgetting something?" He asked innocently.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping, "Jasper, Bella," she glanced between the two of us with fury and irritation, "I'm…I'm…," she took in a deep breath as Jasper watched with vivid amusement, "sorry."

Jasper smirked, "Apology _not_ accepted. But thanks anyway. See ya tomorrow night." I held back a smile of my own and watched as Ali sneered at him.

"Thanks," I cut in before she could say anything out of line, "That's good to know. You were really good tonight, Alice."

"Whatever." She huffed, sliding back on her sunglasses, "I'm outta here." She slipped easily through the crowd, everyone still instinctively moving out of her way. Except Rosalie. Their shoulders knocked together and they both snapped their heads to each other, both eyes blazing. Finally, Alice broke it with a roll of her sapphire eyes, fixed her glasses then disappeared out the door.

"You believe her?" Jasper asked quietly as we watched her get onto Emmett's bike and zoom away, "You really think she's not gonna bail again?"

I shrugged and turned to him with a lazy smile, "Who knows?" I replied, "But I'm not gonna think about it right now. I just wanna have a good time." He smiled and laced his fingers through mine.

**XOXO**

I took a deep breath of the cool night air and watched the steam rise up towards the stars. It was a perfectly clear night, perfect for starting over. Jasper and I walked hand in hand, a few yards behind my mother and Bree, who had been playing with her friends while we were all backstage. She and my mom talked in low voice, so even that freeze-out had melted.

"I can't believe it's actually over," I said with a sigh. I had taken the stage and survived. All that worrying I'd done the past couple nights and now, it was in the past. I had nothing to worry about. Well, nothing musical related anyway.

"I can't believe we actually have school tomorrow." Jasper grimaced.

I groaned and tipped my head back, "Oh, God. Don't talk about it."

"Okay, we'll talk about something else," Jasper pulled me closer to his side, "Like, where are we going right now?"

"Fuddruckers." I said with a little skip.

He watched me, amused as I slipped from his grasp, but towed him towards the truck, "And we're excited about fast food because…?"

"Please! They're the best burgers in the world! My dad always takes is takes us there…"

The moment the word dad was out of my mouth, a lump formed where my heart was. My mouth faded from the grin and Jasper paused.

"You okay?" He smoothed my hair. I smiled slightly. I loved how he kept touching me. Like he couldn't keep his hands off me. This afternoon, we had been just friend, but for the last few hours, he hadn't left my side except to deliver his lines on stage.

"My dad's never actually missed a musical before. If you can believe it," I admitted sadly, "I mean, he can't be that bad, can he?"

"I'm sure he's a good dad in some ways." Jasper shrugged and gave my hand a squeeze.

"It's just…"

"Complicated." Jasper finished.

"Yeah, and I hate that. Why does everything have to be so confusing?" I asked with a pout.

"Yeah," he mulled it over, "A lot of things have been confusing. Last week, I thought I liked Alice and you were, like, head-over-heels in love with Masen, but I knew I still liked you."

I smiled and blushed, "You knew you liked me?"

He grinned sheepishly. Something I had never seen on him, "Yeah."

"Good. Because I knew I liked you too."

"And it was confusing, right?"

"Very."

"But now it's all worked out, correct?" He asked with raised brows.

I shifted on my feet, "Yeah?" then I narrowed my eyes, "What're you saying?"

Jasper stepped towards me, "Just that the last few weeks have been sucky and complicated and confusing, but maybe all the craziness had to happen so that things could get simple. Maybe your dad is unconfusing things. Just like we did."

I swallowed. I felt something hit my chest. Hope, maybe? I wasn't sure. I hadn't allowed myself to feel it in so long, "You think?"

"I hope." He whispered, his hazel eyes probing mine seriously.

It took me a long moment to say it. To allow myself, after all this time, to form the words. I'd been afraid of them for so long. But somehow, looking into Jasper's eyes it helped me do it, "I hope so, too."

His lips captured mine passionately and he pulled me closer by the waist. We both jumped apart when my mother honked the horn twice.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Put your tongue back where it belongs!" My mother scolded and I blushed hot red. Jasper chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." Jasper dug into his pocket and pulled out a purple crayon. I stared at it, tears blinking into my eyes. I glanced up into his and he smiled gently, "I think I owe you this."

I threw my head back and laughed, "Took you long enough." And then I was kissing him again and my mom laid it thick on the horn, but I didn't stop.

I was too happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I finally completed this! I can tell you guys are crying and weeping so I decided that since Jasper POV wasn't in this story at all, I'd making his story called The Purple Crayon. Hope you guys love it. I mean, who wouldn't love to be in Jasper's head?<strong>


	14. Yes, There Is More

**Make sure you check out my new story The Purple Crayon. It's basically Jasper's POV to Geek Magnet. It'll be worth your wiilld. Anyways, check out my other stories and stay strictly team JASPER!**


End file.
